


Thin air

by Vale11



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Italian, Italiano, Multi, Romance, leario - Freeform, one shots, those two idiots
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale11/pseuds/Vale11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una raccolta di drabble e one shots che girano intorno a Riario e Da Vinci. Possono essere ambientate nel rinascimento come ai giorni nostri, possono andare dal comico al romantico, fino al decisamente deprimente.<br/>"C’è chi gli ha detto che è quando sorride che fa più paura. Lui sa che il suo sorriso continuo è una reazione anche alla sua, di paura. Di quando ne aveva, di quando ne ha avuta. Di quando ne ha. Sorridi in faccia a chi ti sta frustando la schiena, e vedrai che gli confonderai le idee. Almeno quello. Ha imparato a sorridere così bene. Un sorriso freddo, falso e senza grazia alcuna."<br/>Occhio, spoiler di brutto!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. are you there?

_“Se nella volta ci fosse vostra madre, non vorreste salvarla?”_

Girolamo decide che forse quella è la prima volta in cui l’artista non sa di cosa parla, letteralmente. Non gli piace pensare che un uomo come Da Vinci non sappia a cosa si riferisce, quindi decide che prima o poi lo illuminerà sulla questione. Poi, si trova appeso a una sacca d’aria, su nel cielo del nuovo mondo, e l’atterraggio è quello che si dovrebbe aspettare un’anima pesante come la sua. Si aspetta di essere lasciato a morire nella foresta, circondato da alberi che non ha mai visto, e…quel coso è un fiore o cosa? Mai visti fiori così, in giro.

Non riesce a deciderlo, perché le mani di Da Vinci si chiudono sui due tronconi d’osso che gli sporgono fuori dalla gamba e li spostano finché non sono tornati al loro posto. L’ultimo pensiero coerente è lo stupore di non aver spezzato il ramo che gli è stato messo in bocca per non farlo urlare.

Buio. Girolamo si scorda anche del fiore.

Il tragitto fino alla costa non è ne breve ne piacevole: Nico e Da Vinci lo portano a spalla fino al mare, poi lo aiutano a sedersi su uno scoglio e lo lasciano li, intontito dal dolore e dagli avvenimenti delle ultime trentasei ore.

_“Se nella volta ci fosse vostra madre, non vorreste salvarla?”_

Girolamo Riario si tortura le mani per la prima volta da secoli, è come se avvertisse il bisogno di parlare e quello di non farlo simultaneamente. Il litigio fra bocca e testa diventa così aspro che alla fine cede, e chiede a Nico di farlo parlare con l’artista: i pochi secondi che impiega Da Vinci per lasciare il fianco di Zoroastro e avvicinarsi al suo sono conditi da ripensamenti e indecisioni così continui che gli danno il capogiro.

Da Vinci gli porge qualcosa da mangiare, si scusa per non aver niente con cui lenire il dolore e si siede accanto a lui, guardandolo come se lo trovasse davvero interessante. Ma poi, agli occhi di qualcuno che ne capisce i meccanismi, tutto il creato deve sembrare interessante. Girolamo si chiede se Da Vinci sia in grado di capire anche i suoi, di meccanismi. E’ tentato di chiederglielo, di farselo spiegare, perché lui non capisce più niente di se stesso. E’ eroso dai dubbi, corroso dalla disperazione e anche la gamba rotta non è che lo aiuti. Piega le labbra nel suo sorriso freddo, studiato.

C’è chi gli ha detto che è quando sorride che fa più paura. Lui sa che il suo sorriso continuo è una reazione anche alla sua, di paura. Di quando ne aveva, di quando ne ha avuta. Di quando ne ha. Sorridi in faccia a chi ti sta frustando la schiena, e vedrai che gli confonderai le idee. Almeno quello. Ha imparato a sorridere così bene. Un sorriso freddo, falso e senza grazia alcuna.

_“Nessuno vede grazia, in me”_

_“Io si”_

Smette di sorridere. L’artista lo sta ancora guardando.

Gli racconta tutto: di come suo padre, il Papa usurpatore, lo abbia prelevato dal monastero in cui era stato abbandonato, di come lo abbia forgiato e trasformato fino a farlo diventare la spada della Chiesa, di come lo abbia distrutto e rimodellato fino a trasformarlo in quello che sente di essere: un cane da guardia cieco ad ogni intelletto, aizzato contro un peccato che non riesce più a scorgere se non in se stesso e nell’uomo che guida la Chiesa di Roma.

Gli dice anche di sua madre.

Di come Sisto l’abbia mandato ad ucciderla senza dirgli chi fosse, di come si erano riconosciuti a vicenda mentre le sue mani si stringevano sul suo collo. Di come avesse stretto più forte, in quel momento. Per il desiderio di compiacere suo padre, per la vendetta contro una madre che si era limitata a farlo, e poi l’aveva abbandonato. Non lo sapeva. Non lo sa nemmeno adesso. Non sa nemmeno perché abbia deciso di raccontare tutto a Da Vinci. Non capisce nemmeno come ci sia riuscito, considerando che fatica a raccontarlo pure a se stesso. Forse conta di non tornare vivo da Roma, forse aveva voglia di confidarsi con qualcuno. E ha scelto Da Vinci. Non si ritiene qualcuno un nemico se non lo si stima fino in fondo. E, forse, Girolamo sta addirittura iniziando a pensare a Da Vinci come a un alleato. Non gli dice che il Papa che siede sul trono è un falso Papa, ne che il legittimo erede al soglio di Pietro sia chiuso a Castel Sant’Angelo. Ma ne avrebbe voglia. E bisogno. Ma non lo fa.

Da Vinci lo guarda, forse senza sapere cosa dire per la prima volta, poi capisce che era la tomba di sua madre, quella a cui l’ha visto portare dei fiori. Non si chiede nemmeno come possa saperlo, l’artista. Non si pone il problema. Annuisce. Pensa a sua madre. Pensa a Zita.

_“Guardate a cosa mi ha portato, la fede”_


	2. Natural disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo scambia un’occhiata esasperata con Nico da sopra la sua pinta quando sente Girolamo e Zo cominciare a battibeccare di nuovo. Non fa in tempo a piazzare una mano sulla bocca di Zoroastro, quando gli sente biasciare un “figlio di puttana”.

Leonardo non capisce proprio perché Zoroastro e Girolamo non riescano a smettere di ringhiarsi contro nemmeno per il tempo di una birra. All’inizio anche Nico era scettico, ma adesso sembra aver accettato RIario senza troppe riserve se non quelle che ha deciso di tenere. Zoroastro no. Leonardo non sa se l’odio fra i due sia atavico, se si odiassero già nella vita precedente, o se semplicemente non si possano vedere. Forse il suo migliore amico è ferito dalla quantità di tempo che passa con Riario, ma _per Dio_ , uno sarà anche libero di passare quanto tempo vuole col suo ragazzo, no?

Si. Certo che si.

Forse dipende dal fatto che all’inizio, appena conosciuti, Girolamo e Leonardo provassero un cordiale odio reciproco l’uno per l’altro, sfociato spesso in dialoghi piuttosto cortesi ma tremendamente caustici, conditi da sarcasmo e volontà di ferirsi a vicenda. Se gli chiedessero quand’è che hanno deciso di tirare fuori la testa dalla sabbia e rendersi conto che forse non è che si odiassero davvero, non saprebbe rispondere. E’ successo. Punto e basta. E gradirebbe che Zo se ne facesse una ragione. Scambia un’occhiata esasperata con Nico da sopra la sua pinta quando sente Girolamo e Zo cominciare a battibeccare di nuovo. Non fa in tempo a piazzare una mano sulla bocca di Zoroastro, quando gli sente biasciare un “figlio di puttana”.

Zoroastro si aspettava tutto, ma non che Riario gli rivolgesse uno di quei sorrisi da brividi e gli rispondesse: “Questo è appurato, Zoroastro”. Poi l’ha visto salutare Nico con un cenno della testa, scambiare uno sguardo con un Leonardo paralizzato e pagare la birra al bancone. Se n’è andato così, senza dire una parola. Leonardo si è lanciato dietro di lui pochi secondi dopo aver acquisito nuovamente capacità di movimento. Lui e Nico sono rimasti da soli, seduti a un tavolo con quattro bicchieri quasi pieni.

“Girolamo”

Leonardo accelera, ma le gambe di Girolamo sono decisamente più lunghe delle sue. Maledetto spilungone.

“Girolamo”

Niente, nemmeno si gira. Continua a camminare verso il parcheggio.

“Riario!”

Girolamo si pianta accanto a un’aiuola, i pugni in tasca talmente serrati che sa che si troverà una decina di mezzelune incise nei palmi delle mani, guarda la sua macchina, a una decina di metri da lui. E’ l’unico santuario che gli è venuto in mente per starsene da solo, per non reagire come avrebbe voluto nel pub, e per non rifarsela con Leonardo. Non è colpa sua, ma in quel momento c’è lui, ed è più che sufficiente a fargli mordere le labbra a sangue quando lo sente passargli una mano sulla schiena. Ad obbligarlo a non reagire con una scrollata, staccarselo di dosso e trascinarsi verso la Delta che ha parcheggiato li solo trenta minuti prima, forse nemmeno. Lui e Zoroastro hanno un talento spiccatissimo per rovinare le serate altrui. Sorride, quasi. “Girolamo. Guardami” Dio, che ragazzo insistente che si è trovato.

Quando si rende conto che Riario è ridotto a un fascio di nervi, tesi come la corda di un arco, Leonardo decide di prendere in mano la situazione. Gli passa una mano sulla schiena, fra le scapole, e lo sente così distante. Un gomitolo di rabbia fredda e fastidio. Sa che non ama essere toccato quando è così, ma non sa in che altro modo riportarlo alla realtà. Quando Riario resta incastrato nel suo cervello in quel modo non c’è discorso sensato che tenga: solo le sue mani riescono a tirarlo fuori. Gli passa una mano sulla nuca, iniziando a sentire il freddo di fine marzo che gli entra nel giubbotto di pelle. “Girolamo. Guardami” Riario non lo considera nemmeno.

Vede Leonardo entrare nel suo campo visivo, gli si sposta davanti. E’ tentato di piazzarsi una mano sugli occhi per non vederlo, stringersi le tempie con pollice e medio e farsi esplodere la testa da solo. Non lo fa, si limita a guardare in tralice un lampione che illumina il marciapiede, a pochi metri da loro, stringendo la mascella. Di là dalla strada il museo d’arte moderna. Più in là, l’imbocco dell’autostrada. Dietro di lui, il pub. Dentro di lui, un casino infinito. Sente Leonardo prendergli i polsi, avrebbe voglia di strapparli dalla sua presa e ficcarli in tasca, prima che Leo si accorga che tremano. Non fa nemmeno quello. Resta immobile. Quasi non respira.

“Girolamo, Zoroastro non lo sa”

Zoroastro non lo sa. E quindi?

“E’ una giustificazione?”

Leonardo resta a guardarlo perplesso, poi si stringe nelle spalle. “No, non lo è. E’ un fatto, tutto qui”

Riario sente la sua testa annuire come se non fosse nemmeno sua. E vorrebbe correggerlo, vorrebbe urlarglielo in faccia, invece parla quasi sottovoce. Come sempre.

“Non è esatto. Gliel’ho appena detto io”

Leonardo sospira, ficcandosi una mano nei capelli e scuotendo la testa. Non è sicuro di come proseguire, da qui in poi. Vorrebbe che il suo ragazzo e il suo migliore amico andassero d’accordo, ma non sembra possibile. Soprattutto non adesso. Le luci del pub lasciano al buio il viso di Riario, illuminandogli solo i capelli. Con la faccia che ha in quel momento, Girolamo è decisamente inquietante. Vorrebbe poterlo abbracciare, come farebbe con una persona normale, ma Riario non è una persona normale, nessuno dei due lo è: le loro famiglie, il loro passato, la loro visione generale del mondo non lo è. E Riario è stato così abituato a non accettare neppure il più piccolo gesto di comprensione che un abbraccio in quel momento potrebbe costargli un pugno, o destabilizzarlo definitivamente. Parcheggiato in un orfanotrofio da una madre che si prostituiva, affidato a suo padre una volta ritrovato, un pazzo tanto irresponsabile e violento quanto insospettabile, data la carica politica che ricopriva, e continua a ricoprire, a Roma. Anche il padre di Leonardo non voleva sentir parlare di lui, nemmeno quando il figlio bastardo è diventato un ingegnere di successo e un pittore insuperabile, ma per lo meno non lo ha mai frustato con le sue mani. Non lo ha mai preso a calci in faccia quando era già a terra. Anche se una volta ha assistito a un branco di poliziotti che lo pestavano per schiamazzi notturni dopo una sbronza solenne. E adesso, Girolamo ci è ricaduto dentro.

Leonardo ormai sa come funziona l’uomo che è in piedi davanti a lui: basta una spinta, come quella gentilmente fornita da Zo, per fornirgli un replay gratuito degli ultimi trent’anni. E tirarlo fuori da quel film non è mai facile. Continua a tenergli i polsi, inizia a disegnarci sopra cerchietti col pollice. A volte funziona. Lo sente prendere fiato, spostando gli occhi sulle sue mani. Poi, Girolamo esala uno _scusami_.

Gli dispiace. Comportarsi così non è da lui, rischiare di perdere il controllo in quel modo non è da lui. Ma non può farci niente, non riesce a controllare tutto, non riesce a fermare la sua testa quando decide di andare indietro e regalargli una compilation dei suoi ricordi migliori, non riesce a far funzionare tutto come dovrebbe. Leonardo lo guarda da sotto in su, gli sposta i capelli dagli occhi e gli sorride scuotendo la testa, i suoi polsi sempre nelle sue mani. “Non hai niente di cui doverti scusare”

Invece si, vorrebbe dirgli. Sono stato scortese, debole, impulsivo. Mi sono comportato come un bambino. Non sono nemmeno in grado di controllarmi davanti a Zoroastro. E poi, si rende conto che la voce che sente dire quelle cose non è la sua, è quella di suo padre Sisto. Perde un battito.Leonardo lo vede sbiancare nel giro di pochi secondi, lo prende per i gomiti, lo obbliga a sedersi sul bordo dell’aiuola. “Girolamo, stai bene?” Gli passa una mano sulla fronte, seduto scomposto davanti a lui, poi gli chiede: “Posso?” Riario annuisce, Leonardo gli getta le braccia al collo e lo tira a sè.

E’ questione di un attimo: prima la sua testa era completamente occupata dalla faccia di suo padre, dalle mani di suo padre, dalla voce di suo padre. Poi, quando ha sentito Leonardo stringerlo, Sisto è passato in secondo piano rispetto al calore fornito gratuitamente dal suo artista preferito. Non sparisce mai, quella voce, ma Leonardo riesce a farle abbassare il volume, metterla in sordina finché Girolamo non riesce a riprendere contatto con la realtà. Sente una mano sulla guancia, il pollice di Leo sullo zigomo, l’altra mano sulla nuca per fargli tenere la fronte appoggiata alla spalla dell’artista. Sente un bacio cadergli fra i capelli. “Va meglio?” Annuisce.

Nico esce dal pub proprio in quel momento, Zo lo segue strascicando i piedi.

Girolamo non sa se essere grato a Leonardo per continuare a stringerlo così o se sentirsi estremamente imbarazzato. E’ felice che nessuno possa vedere la sua faccia, in ogni caso. Nico appoggia una mano sulla spalla di Leonardo e gli chiede: “Sta bene?” Sente Leonardo annuire, vede gli stivali di Zoroastro avvicinarsi con la coda dell’occhio e tira su la testa, appena in tempo per vedere la sua birra gravitargli vicino alla faccia. La prende di mano a Zoroastro con uno sguardo interrogativo che sul suo viso dev’essere decisamente alieno. “E’ roba tua, l’hai lasciata sul tavolo”

Vorrebbe rispondergli _grazie al cazzo, lo so che l’ho lasciata sul tavolo_ , ma si limita a bere in silenzio, spostandosi di quei pochi centimetri che lo separano da Leonardo, che si è messo a sedere accanto a lui. Poi, gli dedica uno di quei sorrisi che sa essere capaci di gelare il sangue a chiunque: “Ti ringrazio”

Leo gli stringe una spalla, sbuffa, gli sussurra di non spaventarlo nell’orecchio. Riesce quasi a farlo sorridere sul serio. Anche Zoroastro sembra meno teso, adesso che Girolamo si sente un po’ più rilassato.

“Vuoi tornare a casa, o preferisci rimanere?”

Leo lo guarda interrogativo, continuando a stringergli una spalla per tenerlo sul pianeta Terra.

“Rimango. Rimaniamo”

Lancia un mezzo sorriso a Nico, lascia che Leonardo lo preceda e si alza, rimanendo con Zoroastro. La faccia di Zo è una via di mezzo fra uno che sta per vomitare e il dispiacere autentico.

“Ascolta, Riario - comincia, guardandolo negli occhi. Lo apprezza. E’ raro che qualcuno ti parli guardandoti negli occhi, di questi tempi - tu non mi piaci, e lo sai. E io non ti piaccio, e compagnia bella. Su questo siamo d’accordo. - Zoroastro prende fiato, stringe le labbra e si pianta le mani sui fianchi - ma mi dispiace, ok? Non so cosa sia successo, non ho capito cosa ti sia successo e non ho nemmeno il diritto di chiedertelo. Mi dispiace, ok? Mi dispiace.”

Girolamo resta li, piantato come un chiodo davanti a un’aiuola con un cartello che dice “vietato portare a spasso i cani”.

(A spasso? A chi accidenti è venuto in mente di scrivere “a spasso” su un cartello, a un bambino di sei anni?)

Incassa le scuse e annuisce accettandole, sorridendo quasi quando Zoroastro si volta di nuovo e ribadisce:

“Ma continui a non piacermi!”

“E il sentimento è reciproco”.

Zo annuisce e rientra nel pub, lui resta li col suo bicchiere di birra. Sa che fra pochi secondi Leo uscirà fuori e lo trascinerà di nuovo al tavolo tirandolo per la giacca, parlando a raffica di chissà quale nuova idea, proposta e anche di niente. E sa che si lascerà trascinare dentro senza lamentarsi troppo.


	3. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando Girolamo rientra a casa, quella sera, trova lo stereo acceso con i Dream Theater di sottofondo, luce nel salotto e Leonardo sbracato sul divano. Leo vive come tutti gli artisti: senza una lira e con tanta benzina in vena.

Quando Girolamo rientra a casa, quella sera, trova lo stereo acceso con i Dream Theater di sottofondo, luce nel salotto e Leonardo sbracato sul divano. Leo vive come tutti gli artisti: senza una lira e con tanta benzina in vena. Per uno come Girolamo all’inizio sembrava una bestemmia: abituato agli orari fissi dell’università dove lavora come ricercatore, vedere qualcuno con una scheda lavorativa così anarchica gli dava un senso di caos disorganizzato. Poi si è reso conto che, come molti altri, Leo organizza perfettamente il suo caos: è da fuori che non ci si capisce niente. L’artista ha la testa infilata in quello che sembra un libro per bambini, a giudicare dalla copertina; lo tiene davanti al viso con una mano sola, nell’altra penzola una bottiglia di birra finita per metà: quando lo vede entrare tira su gli occhi dalle parole, gli sorride e gliela passa, tirandosi su a sedere e facendogli posto.  
“Tutto bene al lavoro?”  
Girolamo annuisce, sbirciando curioso la copertina del libro di Leonardo. C’è disegnato sopra un enorme cono gelato. La sua perplessità aumenta.  
“La bevi o no?”  
Leonardo gli indica la birra con la testa, Girolamo da una sorsata direttamente dalla bottiglia senza pensare alle sue fissazioni con l’igiene e l’eleganza, per una volta, e appoggia un dito sul libro: “Che stai leggendo?”  
Da Vinci gli sorride, con quella faccia da schiaffi che si ritrova, e gli dice, sottovoce: “Vonnegut”. Girolamo si chiede perché stia parlando in quel modo. Forse quella non è la prima birra che si beve. Resta a guardarlo perplesso ficcare di nuovo la testa nel libro, ma a quel punto la curiosità è troppa.  
“Vonnegut?”  
“A-ha”  
Dio, che voglia di strozzarlo quando fa così.  
“Vonnegut, cosa?”  
“Kurt”  
Giurerebbe di sentirlo ghignare da dietro le pagine: da quando Girolamo gli ha chiesto perché non provasse a leggere libri più seri, Leonardo trasforma ogni discussione letteraria in una tortura psicologica. Riario strozza il collo della bottiglia per non strozzare il suo.  
“Leo, lo so come si chiama Vonnegut”  
“Ah. Cosa volevi sapere?”  
Quando non sente niente, neppure un grugnito, Leonardo si rende conto di stare parlando col divano: Girolamo dev’essersi alzato e allontanato, probabilmente snervato. Sorride, iniziando a leggere ad alta voce: “Ve lo dico io come fare soldi: lavorate sodo. Ve lo dico io come trovare l’amore: vestitevi bene e sorridete sempre - drizza le orecchie per sentire se c’è qualche traccia di Girolamo nell’appartamento, e viene ricompensato con un _Leo, che accidenti stai dicendo?_ che arriva dalla camera da letto. Probabilmente si sta cambiando - Imparate le parole di tutte le canzoni appena uscite. Quali altri consigli posso darvi? - _Leo, sei ubriaco?_ La voce si avvicina, Leonardo ghigna e riprende - Mangiate tanta crusca in modo che la vostra dieta abbia il necessario apporto di fibre. L’unico consiglio che mio padre mi abbia mai dato è stato questo: non ti ficcare niente nelle orecchie - a quel punto, Girolamo deve pensare che sia davvero ubriaco. Lo vede sbucare con addosso un paio di jeans e una maglietta nera pulita, fermarsi sullo stipite della porta e fissarlo con un sopracciglio alzato, le braccia incrociate sul petto. Non dice più niente, forse è un passo avanti - Dentro le orecchie ci sono le ossa più piccole di tutto il corpo umano, lo sapete? E anche il senso dell’equilibrio - Riario ormai lo ascolta, pare ci stia anche mettendo un pizzico di attenzione. Leo gli sorride - Se vi maltrattate le orecchie, rischiate non solo di diventare sordi, ma anche di cadere per terra in continuazione. Quindi, lasciatele in pace - ormai Leonardo sta per scoppiare a ridere, Girolamo l’ha raggiunto sul divano e lo guarda come un gufo guarderebbe un lampione - stanno benissimo così come sono.”  
Riario si versa un po’ di birra in un bicchiere che ha pescato dall’armadietto della cucina ( _Girolamo, tu e la tua fissa di non bere a boccia_ ), beve in tutta tranquillità, appoggia il bicchiere e si degna di parlare: “Si, sei ubriaco”. Leonardo inizia a ridere, si allunga sul divano e finisce con la testa sullo stomaco di Riario, facendo traballare pericolosamente il tavolino su cui ormai risiede stabilmente una pianta grassa, regalo di Lucrezia.

Cugina di Girolamo, ex di Leonardo.

Un gran casino.

Il risultato di questa manovra è che Girolamo adesso ha una maglietta fradicia di birra e una testa arruffata di capelli castani sulle gambe.  
“Leo, puoi stare più attento per cortesia? Guarda qui che casi…”  
Non fa in tempo a finire la frase, perché Leonardo gli ha tolto la maglietta e gli sta levando di dosso la birra a modo suo, continuando a ridere e prendendogli il bicchiere di mano.  
—  
Più tardi sono tutti e due sdraiati sul divano e la pianta grassa ha assistito a cose che non deve raccontare in giro, Girolamo con le dita fra i capelli di Leonardo, Leonardo praticamente sdraiato addosso a Girolamo, con un sorriso furbo che gli fa capire che non era ubriaco per niente.  
“Come si chiama, quel tuo libro?”  
“Oh, ti interessa?”  
Riario sposta l’attenzione dai capelli di Leonardo ai suoi occhi.  
“Pura curiosità”  
Guarda il sorriso di Leonardo allargarsi, gli risponde con uno dei suoi.  
“Allora?”  
“Quando siete felici, fateci caso”  
Girolamo lo fissa con le sopracciglia all’attaccatura dei capelli, Leonardo sbuffa e si lascia scivolare giù, fino a tornare con la schiena sul divano. A Girolamo il calore di Leonardo manca già terribilmente, ma non crede che glielo dirà. “Non è un gran titolo” dice, guardando il soffitto. Leonardo si stringe nelle spalle.  
“Quello che ti ho letto, ti è piaciuto?”  
Un attimo di silenzio.  
“Mi piace come ha messo le virgole”  
Da Vinci gli scoppia a ridere accanto, talmente forte e inaspettato che lo coglie di sorpresa, poi sente un braccio farsi strada fino al suo fianco e Leonardo si sdraia di nuovo sopra di lui, ghignando come un pazzo.  
“Ti è piaciuto”  
Girolamo risponde al ghigno con un ghigno.  
“Se lo dici tu”.

 

Il giorno dopo, quando torna a casa, Leonardo trova Girolamo addormentato sul divano. Appoggiato addosso, aperto quasi per metà, un libro con un cono gelato enorme in copertina.


	4. Internal landscapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da Vinci, però, riesce a distrarlo. Quel suo parlare continuo di possibilità lo fa respirare meglio, gli permette di pensare, per pochi secondi, che forse qualcosa cambierà anche per lui.

Capiamoci, questa è una cosiddetta "what if?". Ovvero, e se Leonardo fosse riuscito a portare via Riario dalla graziosa ospitalità del Labirinto prima che decidesse di (SPOILER) farne parte? (O, per lo meno, pare che abbia deciso in questo senso). No, perchè pare che questo tizio salti dalla padella alla brace con un'abilità invidiabile. Vabè.  
\--  
Riario non è ben visto a Firenze, Leonardo non è esattamente amato da Roma (o meglio, da chi la comanda); in ogni caso, chi rischia meno è Girolamo: cadere in mano dei Medici non è esattamente come finire nelle grinfie di papa Sisto. Coi Medici si può parlare, con Sua Santità no. I Medici sono disposti a parlamentare, Sua Santità no. L’incarnazione del potere di Dio in Terra non conosce errore, proprio in quanto emissario di Dio stesso, e non ammette soluzioni diverse dalla propria, per lo meno in casa sua. Girolamo lo sa, lo ha provato sulla propria pelle più di una volta. 

Non la ama, Firenze. Certo, ammette che sia un gioiello di arte e architettura, ma la sua liberalità continua a turbarlo nonostante non la odi più come un tempo: che sia perché lui e l’artista hanno raggiunto un compromesso di quasi sopportazione, o per il dubbio crescente che si porta nello stomaco riguardante tutto ciò che riteneva sacro e infallibile, non lo sa. Fatto sta che non è pronto a rinunciare a tutto ciò in cui ha creduto fino a quel momento, e si sente un perfetto cretino a continuare a crederci così ciecamente. Non è una situazione facile in cui trovarsi.

Gli manca Zita.

Gli manca il suo talento per capirlo anche senza bisogno di aprire bocca, gli manca la sua bravura nel supportarlo, nel sopportarlo. E’ praticamente impossibile vivere con un uomo come lui, e lo sa bene. Eppure Zita ci riusciva. Era riuscita a innamorarsi di lui, forse perché era l’unica che lo vedeva senza armatura addosso, che fosse quella di metallo o quella con cui si circondava ogni volta che doveva parlare con qualcuno. Nessuno conosceva Girolamo Riario, se non Zita. E Girolamo l’aveva ricambiata, perché la sua presenza era l’unica cosa a cui tenere in una vita che non gli era mai appartenuta del tutto. Si rendeva conto di quanto si fosse fatto piacere il lavoro di sicario papale, e di quanto si fosse impegnato per farsi detestare da una percentuale elevata del genere umano, ma adesso che la diga che lo separa dai dubbi ha ceduto non è più così sicuro di esserne felice.

Zita lo amava nonostante se stesso, ed è il dono più grande che abbia mai ricevuto. Peccato che l’abbia distrutto con le sue mani, per trovare una testa d’ottone che, in linea teorica, li porterà ad un libro che, in linea teorica, contiene la conoscenza suprema.

Zita era vera, non era teorica. Zita era vera, e viva, e sua. Non come schiava, era sua perché aveva scelto di esserlo. Gli manca, Zita. Gli manca come può mancare qualcosa che hai sempre dato per scontato finché non è diventato importante, fondamentale, e poi ti viene strappato via. In un modo che non può che perseguitarti per tutta la vita. 

 

Da Vinci, però, riesce a distrarlo. Quel suo parlare continuo di possibilità lo fa respirare meglio, gli permette di pensare, per pochi secondi, che forse qualcosa cambierà anche per lui. Lo fa sperare che, da qualche parte, ci siano ancora porte aperte in cui poter entrare, che non lo conducano a una sala da bagno papale, davanti al corpo morto di una bambina, di fronte al cadavere di sua madre, accanto alla pila di cadaveri che ha ammucchiato per il bene della Santa Sede, a fianco a un Santo Padre che di santo non ha un accidente, e di padre men che meno. Gli fa pensare che ci sia ancora del bello in questo mondo. E di questo, Riario gli è profondamente grato.

Sa di non meritarselo, ma godere della luce di Da Vinci da vicino è un privilegio a cui non è disposto a rinunciare, soprattutto adesso che hanno iniziato a comprendersi a vicenda. Non sono poi così diversi, a guardar bene, e sono anche uniti dalle perdite: Da Vinci ha perso il suo maestro,non ha mai smesso di cercare sua madre, Riario ha perso la donna che amava, la fiducia della sua famiglia e la fede non in qualcosa di superiore, ma in chi lo rappresenta. E’ un colpo terribile da sopportare per tutti e due. A volte si scopre a chiedersi se, come per lui Da Vinci rappresenta una finestra d’ossigeno, non riesca a rappresentare qualcosa di simile per l’artista. A distrarlo. Non lo sa. Tutto quello che sa è che è bastata una sua frase, detta con la convinzione di chi ci crede davvero, a farlo capitolare. Cristo, si era appena tagliato i polsi perché sentiva di non avere altra scelta. Da Vinci stesso gli aveva detto che ogni possibile alleanza sarebbe finita, appena messo piede sulla terraferma. Il vero Papa, il padre di Lucrezia, aveva rifiutato di perdonarlo e di riconoscergli anche la minima pietà umana, e non gli dava torto: era li quando suo padre aveva ucciso Amelia e trasformato Lucrezia in una schiava di Roma e, anche se aveva cercato di evitare che succedesse, aveva la sua parte di responsabilità. Papa Sisto l’avrebbe fatto frustare per la sua alzata di testa. Non temeva il dolore, temeva la gabbia che l’avrebbe seguito, la prigione dorata in cui si sarebbe trovato di nuovo.

Poi l’avevano ripescato, torturato e quasi convinto a entrare a far parte del Labirinto. Era stata una frase di Da Vinci a fermarlo, dopo averlo aiutato ad uscire da quella situazione: “Riario, voi e io, insieme, saremmo inarrestabili”.

Ha sempre pensato di essere una forza inarrestabile, perché guidata da Dio. Ma adesso sa che può essere una forza inarrestabile guidata dall’intelletto e dalla volontà. La sua, non quella di qualcun altro.


	5. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riario doveva aspettarsi che portare Leonardo in un negozio di fai da te sarebbe stato come andare al luna park con un bambino iperattivo.  
> “Girolamo, guarda qui. No, dico: guarda!”  
> Leo è già perso fra vasi, vasetti e secchiellate di vernici di ogni colore e misura, Girolamo guarda con odio crescente l’altoparlante fissato al soffitto del negozio che spara a un volume fastidioso gli ultimi singoli delle ultime settimane dei gruppi più insignificanti della storia della musica.  
> Sono li da due ore, e devono solo comprare la vernice per ridipingere il cucinotto.  
> Il maledetto cucinotto.  
> Sta per avere un esaurimento nervoso.

Riario doveva aspettarsi che portare Leonardo in un negozio di fai da te sarebbe stato come andare al luna park con un bambino iperattivo.  
“Girolamo, guarda qui. No, dico: guarda!”  
Leo è già perso fra vasi, vasetti e secchiellate di vernici di ogni colore e misura, Girolamo guarda con odio crescente l’altoparlante fissato al soffitto del negozio che spara a un volume fastidioso gli ultimi singoli delle ultime settimane dei gruppi più insignificanti della storia della musica.  
Sono li da due ore, e devono solo comprare la vernice per ridipingere il cucinotto.  
Il maledetto cucinotto.  
Sta per avere un esaurimento nervoso.  
Sono riusciti a mettersi d’accordo sul colore solo quella mattina, e ha convinto Leonardo a far colazione e uscire di casa subito dopo. Per evitare che ci sia il mondo, essendo domenica, è la scusa ufficiale. La ragione reale è che non vuole dare il tempo a Leo di cambiare idea altre quindici volte.

 

Quando arrivano alla cassa, Leo ha preso la vernice rossa che avevano deciso di prendere, lo stucco che avevano deciso di prendere e qualche chilo di nuovi pennelli che Girolamo non capisce nemmeno bene a che cosa servano. Uscire all’aperto significa non sentire più la radio malefica del centro commerciale.  
Sono soddisfazioni.

 

Girolamo è riuscito a farsi colare la vernice rossa pure sotto le maniche, a guardarlo di sfuggita pare abbia ammazzato qualcuno. Leonardo è immacolato, non fosse per una macchia di tinta che gli è finita su una guancia. Ha sempre avuto il vizio di passarsi le mani sulla faccia, quando fa qualcosa. Quando schizza a carboncino esce dallo studio completamente coperto di polvere nera, quando dipinge a olio mandare via la pittura dal viso è una seccatura, quando usa la penna, a volte, si ritrova dei freghi addosso senza nemmeno accorgersene. Quando vernicia, si macchia da solo. Ma comunque meno di Riario. Per una volta, sono l’opposto di come sono di solito: Leonardo è quasi in ordine, Girolamo è un casino fatto e finito dalla testa ai piedi: si è schizzato la tuta da ginnastica, si è cacciato la vernice fin dentro la maglia e giurerebbe di sentirsi della tinta anche fra i capelli, ma ha deciso che non vuole saperlo.   
“Non stai male, conciato così. Dovresti verniciare più spesso.”  
Leonardo gli rivolge uno di quei sorrisi strafottenti che gli fanno venire voglia di strozzarlo e spogliarlo nello stesso momento.  
“Sei simpatico come una grattugiata sulle gengive, artista.”  
Non si accorge di quando Leonardo gli scivola alle spalle, appoggiando le braccia al muro e bloccandolo li in modo alquanto effettivo.

 

“Pensavo…”  
Leonardo alza la testa e appoggia un bacio sul collo di Girolamo. Lo vede fermarsi per un nanosecondo e poi riprendere a dipingere. O a dipingersi, a seconda dei punti di vista. Sa che sta ghignando, li davanti.  
Il bastardo.  
“Quando abbiamo finito potrei dipingerci qualcosa, qui. Sopra tutto”  
Gli passa un dito su un avambraccio macchiato.  
“Questo”  
Il dito scende fino al fianco.  
“Rosso”  
A quel punto, Leonardo si è praticamente incollato alla schiena di Girolamo, le mani si sono infilate sotto la maglia e hanno iniziato a vagare senza meta.   
“Che ne dici?” 

 

Girolamo resta intontito dalle mani di Leonardo e dal modo in cui gli chiede che ne dici?, sussurandoglielo nell’orecchio in un modo talmente provocante da fargli quasi cadere il pennello di mano. 

 

Non che l’eventuale danno sarebbe una novità, ha praticamente ridotto il pavimento sotto di lui a un Pollock. Non è sicuro, ma crede di essere riuscito a macchiarlo anche col telo protettivo. In ogni caso.

 

Si volta verso di lui e gli prende il viso fra i polsi, non usa le mani. Ha paura di macchiarlo. E già, ogni tanto, la sola idea di avvicinarsi così tanto alla luce di Leonardo, alla purezza di Leonardo, col buio che si porta dentro gli pare una bestialità. Non vuole aggiungere a quella colpa anche la vernice. Quando lo bacia si dimentica di ogni buon proposito, però, e finisce per dipingergli quattro strisce rosse sulla guancia sinistra. Leonardo risponde ribaltando le posizioni e mandandolo contro il muro pulito, morde e bacia ogni centimetro del collo di Girolamo a cui riesce ad accedere, non smette mai di muovere le mani sotto la maglia. Quando si staccano, per pochi secondi, sono tutti e due coperti di vernice, spettinati e senza fiato. E adesso, anche Leonardo ha delle meravigliose meches rosse in testa. L’artista gli sorride, sadico.  
“Quindi, che ne dici?”

 

Leonardo vede gli occhi di Girolamo spalancarsi.  
“Che ne dico di cosa?”

 

Leo entra in quella fase estatica in cui potrebbe passare ore a descrivere quello che ha in mente, quello che vorrebbe dipingere, quello che potrebbe realizzare ogni volta che vede una superficie vuota.   
“Potrei dipingere qui sopra, che ne pensi?”  
“Potresti…dipingere qui sopra.”  
Riario ripete le parole come un disco rotto.   
“Dipingere qui sopra…si, penso che potresti farlo. Perché?”  
Ma sa già che con Leonardo non esistono perché, non n questi casi. Leo brucia di creatività e fantasia, e non ha perché addosso. Sa che può creare mondi meravigliosi solo chiudendo gli occhi, e sa che può portarli alla vita solo muovendo le mani, disegnandoli, dipingendoli, descrivendoli. Non c’è un perché, ci sono solo tante meraviglie dentro di lui, in attesa di venire alla luce. Leonardo gli sorride.  
“Perché si”  
Appunto.  
Poi torna a verniciare come se niente fosse, lasciandolo li con un bisogno disperato di una doccia gelata.

 

Girolamo è a letto da un pezzo, l’abat-jour accesa sul comodino, gli occhiali da lettura calati sul naso e il libro di Vonnegut fra le mani. Leo lo trova di nuovo addormentato così, quando finisce di dipingere e lo raggiunge. Gli toglie gli occhiali, mette un segnalibro al suo posto, appoggia il libro sul comodino, spegne la luce. Sorride.

 

Alle quattro del mattino, Girolamo si sveglia con una sete assassina addosso. Si stropiccia gli occhi, si mette in piedi con qualche difficoltà e si trascina fino alla cucina quasi ad occhi chiusi. Si dimentica dei secchi che sono ancora appoggiati in terra, li scansa per un soffio e finisce per inciampare sul telo di plastica che ha steso sul pavimento. E’ a quel punto che decide di accendere la luce per non rischiare di fare altri danni. Pesca un bicchiere, lo riempie d’acqua e alza la testa.  
Lo vede, il dipinto di Leonardo.  
Il bicchiere gli cade di mano.

 

Leo si sveglia di colpo quando sente il rumore del vetro che si rompe: all’inizio pensa che qualcuno abbia sfondato una finestra e stia cercando di entrare, ma quando si accorge che Girolamo non è con lui si spaventa sul serio. Lo trova in cucina, tira un sospiro di sollievo quando lo vede ancora in piedi, un bicchiere rotto accanto e gli occhi fissi alla parete.   
Poi, si accorge delle lacrime.  
“Oh, Dio. Girolamo”

 

Si sente abbracciare senza nemmeno rendersene conto, Leonardo continua a dire scusami, scusami, stringendolo e tirandolo giù a sedere.

 

“Scusami - lo ripete come un mantra, le braccia strette attorno a Girolamo, il petto contro la sua schiena. Quando si siede a terra, attento ai vetri rotti, lo porta giù con sé - credevo ti avrebbe fatto piacere, non volevo farti stare male. Non volevo farti ricordare niente, Giro. Scusami.” Usa il suo nomignolo solo quando serve, solo in questi casi: non gli piace come suona, gli sembra di sminuire il suo nome.

 

Girolamo si rende conto che Leonardo si sta scusando, ma non riesce a capire perché, così come non riesce a staccare gli occhi dal dipinto. Leo ha riprodotto fedelmente il profilo di Roma sul loro muro di cucina, usando arancioni dorati e gialli che, sullo sfondo rosso, gli ricordano le estati della capitale, i colori che si fondevano dietro palazzi vecchi di secoli, e la storia che vedeva passargli sotto gli occhi.  
Roma porta con se anche ricordi terribili, lo sa.  
Ma quel dipinto le restituisce tutta la bellezza che Sisto ha provato a distruggere, per lui.  
Scoppia a ridere, è un suono strano così inzuppato di lacrime.  
“Leo, smettila. E’ magnifico. E’ bellissimo. Sto bene, sul serio - gli stringe le mani, allacciate intorno alle sue spalle, e sente la sequela di scuse morire. Si abbandona contro di lui. Sorride - mi sono commosso. Ti ringrazio.”  
“Oh, Dio.”

 

Girolamo si volta verso di lui, gli occhi umidi e uno dei suoi rari sorrisi stampati in faccia. Non riesce a resistere: lo attira a sé, appoggiando la fronte alla sua. Sa che è pericoloso, a volte, essere così fisici con il suo ragazzo. Capita che reagisca male, capita che gli ricordi qualcosa che sarebbe il caso di non ricordare, ma non quella volta.   
“Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo - gli dice ridendo, ancora col fiatone e qualche accenno di panico nella voce - mi hai spaventato a morte.”  
Girolamo gli prende il viso fra le mani, baciandogli la punta del naso.  
“Ti chiedo scusa”  
Leonardo scoppia a ridere di nuovo, abbracciandolo e trascinandolo a sedere accanto a lui, senza mai levare il braccio dalle sue spalle.  
“Davvero ti piace?”  
Girolamo annuisce guardando Roma, la sua Roma, dipinta davanti a lui. Ci torna raramente, da quando si è trasferito a Firenze. Ha paura di incontrare gente che non vuole più vedere ogni volta che ci mette piede. Ma adesso potrà vederla ogni volta che vorrà solo entrando in cucina.  
“E’ incredibile”  
Ha ancora qualche rimasuglio di tinta rossa sulle braccia. Ci penseranno dopo.  
Appoggiano la schiena al muro.  
Leo lo stringe di nuovo, pare che stasera abba un lasciapassare speciale per coccolarselo un po’ senza dover temere niente, ne per sé, ne per lui.


	6. The storm before the calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Riario, dovete mangiare”  
> Sottolinea ogni parola con uno spicchio appoggiato su un foglio di carta pulita, poi fa quei fatidici tre passi e si siede accanto al conte.  
> Riario lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato, l’ombra di quel sorriso inquietante onnipresente, tanto che Leonardo si chiede se ormai quell’espressione gli si sia incollata in faccia o se sorrida perché gli viene naturale. Ha conosciuto altre persone che sorridevano perché non potevano fare altro. In effetti, l’espressione è praticamente la solita. La voglia di passare i polpastrelli su quel viso, di scoprire cosa nasconde, come disegnarlo, è fortissima.Ma non cede per una serie di ragioni.  
> Non vuole morire in quel momento, per esempio.

Poco dopo averlo conosciuto, Leonardo aveva iniziato a disegnare Riario in continuazione, anche quando ancora non si sopportavano: c’era qualcosa negli occhi di quell’uomo che non riusciva mai a mettere su carta come voleva. Aveva quaderni pieni di schizzi che non sapeva decidere se lo soddisfacessero o meno già prima, figurarsi ora che lui e Riario avevano imparato a stare nella stessa cabina senza cercare di uccidersi continuamente a vicenda.

 

Il viaggio in mare per tornare in Italia è decisamente lungo: Zoroastro gioca d’azzardo con la ciurma, Leonardo spera che si fermi prima di farsi odiare da tutti e gettare fuori bordo; Nico si alterna fra imparare a fare il marinaio e prendersi cura di Riario quando può; Riario non può fare molto con una gamba rotta, quindi si limita a stare nella cabina stringendo i denti ad ogni scossone, scambiando due parole con Nico e stupendosi di trovarsi ad attendere le visite dell’artista con una certa trepidazione; Leonardo è semplicemente iperattivo, con mille cose da osservare che lo circondano e una testa d’ottone che si rifiuta di collaborare. Non manca mai di andare a trovare Riario, però, né di disegnarlo quando non se ne accorge: quando dorme, quindi. E’ praticamente impossibile evitare di farsi beccare, altrimenti. Ha fogli e fogli pieni di schizzi: le sue mani, la schiena, il viso e anche a figura intera; i pochi che ha di Riario da sveglio li ha fatti a memoria, le poche volte che si è convinto di esserselo impresso nella memoria quanto basta, dopo averlo disegnato così spesso.  
Si sbaglia.  
C’è sempre qualcosa, in quegli occhi, che non riesce a riprodurre come merita.  
Lo sta disegnando anche in quel momento, seduto su uno sgabello discretamente scomodo nella cabina minuscola sottocoperta: Riario è disteso su un giaciglio improvvisato, che Leonardo ha cercato di rendere più confortevole possibile. il conte ci è praticamente svenuto sopra, dopo aver dovuto muoversi per chilometri con una gamba rotta, essere salito sulla scialuppa, aver raggiunto il ponte in qualche modo e aver sceso i pochi gradini che lo avrebbero portato sottocoperta. Paradossalmente, sono stati proprio quei gradini a dargli il colpo di grazia, e Leonardo non si sente di biasimarlo: era distrutto fisicamente e non solo, provato dagli ultimi avvenimenti, stanco per le nottate passate in bianco. Leonardo l’ha tenuto in piedi per tutto il tempo, e per tutto il tempo Riario non ha detto una parola, preferendo mordersi le labbra a sangue, ma quei pochi gradini l’hanno fatto iniziare a tremare così forte che la presa di Da Vinci ha faticato a trattenerlo. Sono stati la microscopica goccia che ha fatto traboccare l’epico, gigantesco vaso. Quando Leonardo l’ha aiutato a stendersi, Riario ha preso a ingoiare aria come un assetato farebbe con l’acqua. Togliergli stivali e pantaloni è stato un martirio: la gamba era irritata dal viaggio che aveva dovuto sopportare, e ogni minimo movimento era pura agonia; quando poi aveva iniziato a medicarlo, Riario gli aveva fatto cenno di passargli qualcosa da stringere fra i denti per non urlare: Leonardo aveva trovato una striscia di cuoio e gliel’aveva messa in bocca, poi si era messo all’opera.  
Non era stato divertente, per usare un gentile eufemismo. Ogni volta che Da vinci toccava la frattura Riario stringeva la cinghia di cuoio così forte che Leonardo era convinto che ci avrebbe impresso sopra la dentatura completa: era stato costretto a chiedere l’aiuto di Nico per tenerlo fermo, e quando non era bastato più anche di Zoroastro che, miracolosamente, si era astenuto da fare commenti.

 

Leonardo non ha niente per lenire il dolore del conte, e nessuno dei due ha niente per lenire il dolore dell’altro: la delusione di Leonardo per il fallimento della ricerca disperata di sua madre, il vuoto profondo di Riario per la perdita di Zita. Leonardo reagisce come sa fare: buttandosi di testa nel lavoro e lasciando che lo assorba completamente, passando notti insonni davanti alla testa d’ottone. E disegnando. Disegna tantissimo. Spesso, disegna Riario. C’è una grazia innata nascosta sotto tutta quella crudeltà, qualcosa che pagherebbe per saper ritrarre. Dopo la convivenza forzata ha iniziato a considerare il conte come un essere umano, e non più solo come la sua nemesi.  
A Riario anche il sollievo di gettarsi negli studi o nel lavoro manuale è precluso dalla ferita. Leonardo sa che lasciarlo solo a pensare è un atto di cattiveria gratuita, quindi si infila nella sua cabina quando può. E adesso è li che disegna, quando si accorge di due mezzelune nocciola che lo osservano da sotto le palpebre semichiuse. Caccia il materiale da disegno sotto lo sgabello come un bambino beccato a rubare marmellata e stringe il sedile di legno con le mani, iniziando a dondolarsi avanti e indietro.  
Lui, fermo, mai.

 

“Siete sveglio”  
Riario stringe le palpebre e si passa una mano sulla fronte: è da una settimana che una febbriciattola fastidiosa non gli da tregua. Stira le labbra in un sorriso d’abitudine e si volta verso Da Vinci.  
“Così pare, artista”  
Leonardo avrebbe voglia di fare quei tre passi che lo separano dal conte e sedersi più vicino, ma incrocia le caviglie e riprende a dondolarsi.  
“Come vi sentite?”  
Il conte deglutisce e torna a guardare il soffitto, chiude gli occhi e annuisce .  
“Meglio”  
“Avete mangiato?”  
Riario scuote la testa.  
“Dovete mangiare”  
La risposta dell’artista gli strappa di bocca un ghigno sarcastico.  
“Intendete imboccarmi voi? Perché non ho intenzione di buttare qualcosa giù col rischio di vederla tornare subito su.”  
Non vuole puntare i piedi, non è quello che sta facendo, è che non si sente di mangiare niente.  
“Lo farò, se mi obbligherete”  
La reazione del conte è uno sbuffo infastidito.  
“Non dovreste essere a lavorare alla testa d’ottone?”

 

Voi siete un mistero più interessante da risolvere, vorrebbe dirgli. Siete capace di crudeltà inumana e amore assoluto. Siete un bastardo senz’anima, letteralmente, e un intrico di sofferenze troppo grandi per essere comprese senza spiegazioni. Siete carnefice e vittima di voi stesso. Siete il vostro più grande accusatore, e il vostro difensore meno valido. Vi odiate così tanto? Vorrebbe chiedergli.  
Vi odiate davvero così tanto?  
Invece si limita a scuotere la testa e a tirare fuori un frutto dalla tasca. Lo lucida su una manica e si mette a farlo a spicchi col coltello che ha sempre dietro, se ne caccia uno in bocca, pensando a chissà cosa, poi guarda Riario.  
Il conte non ha mai smesso di fissarlo.  
“Riario, dovete mangiare”  
Sottolinea ogni parola con uno spicchio appoggiato su un foglio di carta pulita, poi fa quei fatidici tre passi e si siede accanto al conte.  
Riario lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato, l’ombra di quel sorriso inquietante onnipresente, tanto che Leonardo si chiede se ormai quell’espressione gli si sia incollata in faccia o se sorrida perché gli viene naturale. Ha conosciuto altre persone che sorridevano perché non potevano fare altro. In effetti, l’espressione è praticamente la solita. La voglia di passare i polpastrelli su quel viso, di scoprire cosa nasconde, come disegnarlo, è fortissima.  
Ma non cede per una serie di ragioni.  
Non vuole morire in quel momento, per esempio.  
“Come vi ho già detto, non ne ho intenzione”  
Eh?  
Leonardo deve sforzarsi per ricordare di cosa stessero parlando. Frutta. Mangiare. Già. Fissa Riario per qualche secondo.  
“Riario, voi mi avete salvato la vita. Lasciate che adesso io preservi la vostra, poi potrete farne ciò che vorrete”.  
Giurerebbe di aver visto quegli occhi così strani spalancarsi, per un secondo.

 

Riario non sa cosa rispondere: solo Zita aveva avuto il coraggio di obbligarlo a prendersi cura di se stesso. Si sente la bocca secca di colpo e stringe le labbra, cercando disperatamente qualcosa da dire, ma tutto quello che gli scappa è un solo, patetico:  
“Oh.”  
Signore, che vergogna.  
Da Vinci però non ride, non sorride nemmeno. Si limita a prendere in mano uno spicchio di frutta e avvicinarglielo al viso. Mentre sta per chiedere che frutta sia, Da Vinci ne approfitta facendogliela scivolare in bocca.  
Mastica per riflesso, il succo della frutta gli scivola in gola. Non è eccessivamente dolce, gli piace. Pare anche che la sua gola indolenzita ringrazi.  
Il secondo riflesso è guardare in cagnesco Da Vinci mentre gli avvicina nuovamente la frutta al viso. Lo scatto d’ira gli fa bloccare il polso dell’artista, prendendolo per l’avambraccio, e gli fa commettere l’idiozia di spostarsi in avanti.  
Muove la gamba, anche solo di mezzo centimetro, e vede le stelle. Stringe palpebre, pugni, denti, tutto. Una delle sue mani stringe il polso dell’artista in un modo così convulso che gli fa cadere la frutta di mano, lo spicchio rosso rotola fino alle assi del pavimento. Gli dispiace per mezzo secondo, ma la realtà è che il dolore è talmente forte che non riesce a pensare ad altro.

 

Leonardo perde quasi un mese di vita in un secondo, nello stesso istante in cui gli cade la frutta di mano e vede Riario irrigidirsi. Lo fa stendere di nuovo, con una mano dietro la nuca che lo obbliga a tornare orizzontale, l’altra mano bloccata in una morsa di ferro. Quando il conte è tornato sul letto sposta la mano dal suo collo e gliela appoggia sul petto. Sente il cuore battergli come quello di un maratoneta, resiste a stento alla tentazione di spostargli i capelli dalla fronte. Gli mette una mano sulla spalla, però, tenendolo giù finché non lo vede riaprire gli occhi. Continua a tenercela anche dopo.  
Va tutto bene, vorrebbe dirgli. Passerà, sta passando, vorrebbe dirgli.  
Riario appoggia una mano sulla sua, e Leonardo già si aspetta che lo faccia per fargli mollare la spalla. Invece il conte la lascia appoggiata la sopra, lottando per ricominciare a respirare come una persona normale. Chiude gli occhi di nuovo. Deglutisce. Tossisce.  
Si schiarisce la gola. Non sa cosa dirgli.  
Resta zitto, con la mano sulla spalla di Riario, il pollice che ha iniziato a massaggiargli l’incavo della gola senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse. E’ affascinato da quell’uomo, non può negarlo.  
Il conte lo lascia fare.  
“Prima o poi dovrete farmi vedere tutti quei vostri disegni”  
E’ il turno di Leonardo di spalancare gli occhi, ma a suo favore va detto che si riprende subito e annuisce, mettendo la frutta davanti agli occhi di Riario. Il conte accetta deglutisce senza troppe storie.  
“Posso mostrarveli subito, se volete”  
Riario annuisce, chiudendo gli occhi per il tempo in cui Da Vinci va a prendere i fogli poi, miracolosamente, accetta l’aiuto dell’artista per mettersi a sedere. Leonardo gli appoggia in grembo gli schizzi che preferisce e vede le mani affusolate del conte iniziare a sfogliarli.  
“Voi mi rendete fin troppa giustizia”  
Affatto, vorrebbe dirgli. Non riesco a disegnarvi come vorrei, non riesco a cogliervi.  
“Siete un uomo maledettamente difficile da disegnare”  
“Oh - Riario sposta gli occhi dai disegni al loro creatore - e perché mai?”  
Da Vinci sospira, raccogliendo i fogli e appoggiandoli ai piedi del letto di fortuna.  
“Perché siete un uomo maledettamente difficile in generale”  
Il conte butta fuori una risata soffocata.  
“Sapete, artista, non siete poi una compagnia così sgradevole”  
Leonardo stringe la mano sulla spalla di Riario, prima di azzardare un sorriso strafottente.  
“Nemmeno voi lo siete, conte. Se non fossimo nemici naturali sareste un alleato prezioso”  
Poco dopo, Leonardo scivola fuori dalla camera. Riario resta fermo al suo posto, perplesso, a pensare a quella nuova possibilità che gli si è aperta davanti.  
Non la seguirà, non può permetterselo.  
Ma da quel letto improvvisato si permette di immaginare.

\---

ok, tu che leggi, dimmi una cosa.  
ti piacciono gli anathema?   
giuro, questa domanda ha un senso.


	7. Sleepless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Che devo fare con te, strozzarti?”  
> Leo non gli risponde: si stringe nelle spalle e appoggia la fronte contro Girolamo, lasciando che gli insaponi i capelli e gli massaggi il collo. Tutta la rabbia che lo animava sparisce di colpo. Rimane solo la paura, e una buona dose di preoccupazione.

A pensarci bene, il sabato è il giorno più lontano dalla domenica precedente: quando torna a casa il sabato pomeriggio tutto quello che Girolamo avrebbe voglia di fare è stendersi sul divano e darsi per morto. E’ stato fuori tre giorni per un convegno, non torna a casa da giovedì, non vede Leonardo da giovedì. Certo, si sono sentiti per telefono, ma non è proprio la stessa cosa. Leo gli ha detto che ha ricevuto una grossa commissione da parte della fondazione di una banca, era decisamente soddisfatto della cosa, e a Riario viene quasi da sorridere a pensare all’entusiasmo del suo ragazzo. Gira la chiave nella toppa, rendendosi conto che non è chiusa dall’interno. Leo è in casa. Sorride sul serio.

 

Quando entra non trova nessuno in salotto, in cucina e nemmeno in camera, ma sente camminare avanti e indietro in mansarda. Leo dev’essere la sopra, a combinare chissà cosa. lascia il trolley accanto al letto, si toglie gli stivali e si arrampica sulle scale a chiocciola stropicciandosi gli occhi. Appena mette la testa in mansarda, però, si sveglia di colpo: il caos che Leonardo riesce a scatenare è solitamente stupefacente, ma quello che Girolamo si trova davanti ha dello straordinario: ci sono giornali e schizzi ovunque, tre quadri sono già pronti e appoggiati sui cavalletti, due acquerelli e uno ad olio, uno è ancora da finire; l’odore della pittura ad olio e dei colori e fin troppo forte. Leonardo gli corre incontro con un sorriso maniacale, il viso sporco di tinta e un chiaro odore di caffè che lo segue ogni volta che si sposta. A Girolamo pare anche di sentire puzzo di fumo: sa che quando Leonardo ha parecchio lavoro si concede qualche sigaretta in più, ma conta almeno tre posacenere pieni in giro per la stanza.  
“Giro, Giro, Giro!”  
Leonardo gli sta praticamente saltellando intorno, poi gli butta le braccia al collo e lo stritola in un abbraccio che rischia di farlo cadere dalle scale e lo fa irrigidire come succede ogni volta che Leo lo stringe senza prima avvertirlo. Quando l’artista se ne accorge scoppia a ridere, macchiandogli il naso con l’indice sporco di blu.  
“Scusami, Giro. A volte me ne dimentico - gli dice, con gli occhi che schizzano da una parte all’altra del viso di Girolamo - hai una gomma? Mh?”  
Le dita di Leonardo si muovono nell’aria come a disegnare qualcosa che sa solo lui, ma a questo Girolamo è abituato: sono le sue pupille dilatate allo stremo che lo spaventano. Riesce a fargli smettere di rimbalzare sul posto prendendolo per le spalle.  
“Leo, Leo. Calmati.”  
“Oh, no. No. Guarda, ti faccio vedere i lavori finiti”  
Lo prende per mano e lo trascina fino alle tele pronte: sono splendide come sempre.  
“Sono magnifiche, Leo - gli dice stringendogli la mano un po’ di più, cercando di impedire che riprenda a correre avanti e indietro - le hai fatte tutte in tre giorni?”  
Se non fosse sveglio da quasi settantadue ore e gonfio di caffè fino alle orecchie, Leonardo fiuterebbe la trappola di sicuro. Il fatto è che è sveglio da settantadue ore e gonfio di caffè fino alle orecchie.   
“Due giorni e mezzo”  
Sorride orgoglioso a Girolamo, prima di essere trascinato giù per le scale e portato di peso in camera da letto.  
“Girolamo, ho un quadro da finire!”  
Non fa in tempo a concludere la frase che Girolamo lo lancia sul letto, rimbalza un paio di volte e poi gli arrivano in faccia il pigiama e un paio di boxer puliti.  
“Spogliati”  
Leonardo ha almeno una ventina di battute fin troppo facili sulla punta della lingua, ma le affoga tutte quando si rende conto che Girolamo è davvero arrabbiato. Ha già un viso affilato di suo, occhi espressivi: quando è infuriato e decide di farlo capire quegli occhi diventano spaventosi. Qualsiasi battuta avesse potuto fare gli muore in gola. Resta seduto sul letto a guardare Girolamo avvicinarsi di nuovo, dopo essere andato in bagno ad aprire l’acqua nella doccia e, dopo tre giorni, pare finalmente rendersi conto che le mani gli tremano. Guarda Riario porgendogli le braccia, senza sapere se riceverà aiuto o una ramanzina nuova di zecca. Non teme uno scappellotto, ne uno spintone: il suo ragazzo non alza mai le mani con nessuno, quasi mai. Dopo quello che gli è successo è l’ultima cosa che gli viene in mente di fare. E’ quasi un miracolo, a pensarci bene.  
Girolamo butta la giacca e la cravatta sul letto, si toglie la camicia e guarda Leonardo porgergli le braccia. Ha voglia di scuoterlo fino a fargli entrare in testa che non può lavorare così, non può ridursi in questo stato ogni volta che ha un lavoro importante fra le mani. Resta a fissarlo per qualche secondo, coi capelli arruffati raccolti in una coda, due occhiaie da guinness dei primati e gli occhi che, come sempre, gli chiedono scusa senza dire una parola. E’ sempre stato il tipo che chiede più volentieri perdono che permesso, Leonardo, ma vorrebbe che smettesse di maltrattarsi in questo modo. Sa che non ha nessun diritto di dirgli una cosa del genere, considerando che anche lui si comporta allo stesso modo ma, in un certo modo che a pensarci bene non ha senso alcuno, sa che di se stesso non gliene frega niente. Qualsiasi cosa succeda a Leonardo, però, è devastante anche per lui. Si chiude in un mutismo ostinato e gli strappa di dosso la maglia a maniche lunghe senza metterci troppa gentilezza, portandogli via il gommino dai capelli, la getta a terra appuntandosi di metterla a lavare. Ciocche castane scendono disordinate fino alle spalle di Leo, lo aiuta ad alzarsi prendendolo per i gomiti, come ha fatto lui pochi giorni prima davanti al pub, dopo l’ennesima litigata con Zoroastro. 

 

Leonardo ha visto parecchie cose in grado di fare paura a una persona, ma la rabbia gelida di Girolamo è qualcosa a cui prega da sempre di non dover assistere. Quando poi quella rabbia è rivolta verso di lui la tentazione di prendere la porta e scappare inizia a farsi sentire davvero. Lo segue, per una volta docile e senza dire una parola, aspettando che sia l’altro ad aprire bocca per primo. Ha la sensazione che se continueranno ad aspettarsi a vicenda rimarranno zitti per tutta la vita. Girolamo lo fa sedere sul coperchio del water, mette una mano nella doccia per controllare la temperatura e gli indica di levarsi pantaloni e boxer con un cenno della testa, quando ha fatto lo prende di nuovo per i gomiti e lo aiuta a raggiungere il getto d’acqua calda senza scivolare. Vorrebbe obiettare che non ha più dieci anni da un pezzo, e che è in grado di camminare da solo, ma basta l’espressione di Girolamo a fargli cambiare idea. Riario aspetta che Leonardo sia entrato per finire di spogliarsi e buttare tutti i vestiti in lavatrice, poi lo raggiunge.

 

Leonardo si è lasciato scivolare contro il muro della doccia e ora se ne sta seduto a terra a guardarlo dal basso verso l’alto, si passa una mano sugli occhi e caccia la testa sott’acqua.  
Non sa come comportarsi. Non vorrebbe arrabbiarsi così tutte le volte, ma non sa come fare. Si spaventa a morte ogni volta che vede Leonardo con le pupille dilatate in quel modo. Gli ricorda cose che non vuole farsi venire in mente, di quando si erano appena conosciuti e Leo usava ben altro che il caffè per rimanere sveglio tutto quel tempo. Sta per chiedergli se ha ricominciato ad usare quella roba, se deve portato al pronto soccorso, ma finisce per prendere lo sciampo, strizzare la bottiglietta con un impeto di stizza e chinarsi accanto al suo ragazzo, buttando fuori un sospirato:  
“Che devo fare con te, strozzarti?”  
Leo non gli risponde: si stringe nelle spalle e appoggia la fronte contro Girolamo, lasciando che gli insaponi i capelli e gli massaggi il collo. Tutta la rabbia che lo animava sparisce di colpo. Rimane solo la paura, e una buona dose di preoccupazione.   
Leonardo è evidentemente esausto, adesso che si permette di rendersene conto: la botta da caffeina e adrenalina sta scendendo, e quella da sonno mancato sale inesorabilmente. Girolamo gli tocca la guancia destra con un dito per fargli tirare su la testa, poi lo aiuta di nuovo ad alzarsi e a sciacquarsi i capelli, approfittando del fatto che Leo è in piedi per insaponarlo a dovere e lavare via tre giorni insonni passati fra colori, fumo e caffè. Quando ha finito, Leo sta praticamente dormendo in piedi. Lascia che gli si appoggi addosso mentre si lava la testa anche lui, poi lo porta fuori con se e gli asciuga i capelli con un asciugamano.  
“Ce la fai a stare a sedere?”  
La risposta gli arriva da un cumulo di asciugamani e un accappatoio arancione seduto di nuovo sul coperchio del water, ed è un cenno della testa talmente impercettibile che avrebbe potuto perderselo se non avesse prestato la necessaria attenzione. Girolamo gli sposta i capelli bagnati dagli occhi, poi li friziona con l’asciugamano e inizia ad asciugarli con fon. Quando ha finito controlla che sia ancora abbastanza sveglio da riuscire a stare seduto senza crollare e si finisce di asciugare. Avrebbe voluto farsi la barba, ma rimanderà a domattina.  
Raccoglie letteralmente il suo ragazzo e gli toglie di dosso asciugamani e accappatoio, lo aiuta ad arrivare in camera e a infilarsi i boxer e il pigiama, poi scosta le coperte e ce lo avvolge letteralmente dentro. Non riesce a capire se Leo si stia dormendo o se sia direttamente svenuto.   
Si sdraia e affoga uno sbadiglio nel cuscino, tirandosi vicino Leonardo. Profuma di sciampo e di pulito ed emana calore come una stufa umana. E’ sempre stato così: lui è quello con le mani eternamente fredde, Leo è quello che potrebbe sciogliere la calotta polare solo standoci in piedi sopra. Leo si accomoda contro di lui, poi apre gli occhi e lo guarda da sotto una massa di capelli castani.  
“Sei tornato”  
Girolamo sorride.  
“Te ne sei accorto ora?”  
L’artista scuote la testa e sbadiglia, poi gli appoggia la testa sul petto.  
“No, certo che no”  
Riario lo lascia fare, poi inizia a passargli le dita fra i capelli: pare rilassarsi tanto quanto rilassa Leonardo, non si stupirebbe di sentirlo far le fusa.  
“Girolamo”  
Girolamo abbassa in viso fino a vedere un paio di occhi chiari che lo guardano, assonnati ma finalmente lucidi.  
“Si?”  
Non smette mai di giocare coi suoi capelli.  
“Scusami”  
Girolamo stringe le labbra, poi torna a guardare il soffitto. Apre la bocca un paio di volte, poi la chiude e mastica in bocca le parole.  
“E’ inutile che ti chieda di non rifarlo, perché lo rifarai comunque - appoggia un dito sul naso di Leonardo prima che possa interromperlo, poi riprende - non puoi ridurti così ogni volta che hai una commissione importante, quale che sia la scadenza. Mi capisci?”  
Leo annuisce senza guardarlo.  
“Comunque, quei quadri sono bellissimi”  
Leonardo tira su la testa di scatto e lo fissa con un sorriso talmente ampio che fa a cazzotti con le borse che si ritrova sotto gli occhi.  
“Ti piacciono davvero?”  
“Lo sai che mi piacciono, non potrebbero non piacermi - gli risponde, passandogli le dita sulla fronte e facendolo sdraiare di nuovo - ogni cosa che fai mi piace”.  
Leonardo mugugna qualcosa di non comprensibile, ma il tono della voce sembra estremamente soddisfatto. Dopo pochi secondi non dice più niente.  
Quando Girolamo controlla, lo trova addormentato così come si era sdraiato. Non si allunga nemmeno a spegnere la lampada che tiene sul comodino per paura di svegliarlo.  
Pace. Dormiranno con la luce accesa.

 

\--

ok, facciamo un giochino. nel caso qualcuno che legge abbia un'idea, un qualcosa in testa che riguarda questi due, me lo può dire e, se mi piace, potrei scriverlo.  
com'è che si dice in inglese?  
ah, prompt.  
ecco.


	8. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Giro, hai fame?”  
> “Nah”  
> “E’ quasi ora di pranzo”  
> L’ammasso di coperte scuote la testa.  
> “Nah”  
> “Avevi fame cinque secondi fa”  
> Silenzio.  
> “Ho cambiato idea”  
> “Hai le febbre?”  
> Due occhi scuri lo studiano da sotto il cappuccio della felpa.  
> “Certo che no”

Leonardo ha infilato la testa in un nuovo libro quando dall’ammasso di coperte appallottolato nell’angolo del divano gli arriva la voce di Girolamo.  
“Ho fame”  
E’ strano, sentirlo biascicare così. Più che altro è strano che dica “ho fame” senza alzarsi e andare a prendersi qualcosa da mangiare in cucina. E’ quel tipo di persona, Girolamo. Leo si stringe nelle spalle senza staccare gli occhi dalle parole scritte davanti a lui.  
“Vai a mangiare qualcosa”  
L’uomo sepolto dalle coperte mugugna qualcosa, poi si butta un braccio sulla fronte e sbuffa.  
“La cucina è così lontana…”  
A quel punto i sensori d’allarme nel cervello di Leonardo stanno urlando “pericolo”.  
“Ti senti bene?” Gli chiede mettendo da parte il libro e concentrandosi su Girolamo, se solo riuscisse a vederlo. Si è praticamente sepolto vivo sotto la coperta di pile. A un certo punto vede sbucare un piede infilato in due paia di calzettoni, una gamba infilata in un paio di pantaloni della tuta, e una faccia infilata in un cappuccio grigio. E’ mezzogiorno e mezzo, ed è sabato: per chiunque altro sarebbe normale essere ancora in pigiama, ma per Girolamo no. Quel pazzo si veglia a un’ora improbabile anche il fine settimana per andare a correre, qualunque sia il tempo. Una volta ci è andato mentre nevicava. Leo non riesce a ricordarsi se anche quella mattina sia uscito o meno, ma a vederlo gli da l’idea che abbia zombieggiato in casa per tutto il giorno.  
“Ehi, Ehi - gli dice, appoggiandogli una mano su una caviglia e stringendo un po’ - ti senti bene?”  
“Mmmh? - Girolamo butta giù il cappuccio e rivela un cesto di capelli neri spettinati, con sotto un paio di occhi lucidi - Sto bene. Che ore sono?”  
Leo lo lascia fare per vedere cosa combina, e lo guarda arrabattarsi fra tutta la roba che c’è sul tavolino per trovare il pacchetto di fazzoletti di carta che cerca disperatamente. Si soffia il naso e lo guarda con aria interrogativa. Si ricorda che gli aveva fatto una domanda.  
“E’ mezzogiorno e mezzo. Sicuro di stare bene?”  
Il suo ragazzo mugugna di nuovo qualcosa e si spalma di nuovo sul divano.  
Non dice una parola.  
Gli stringe di nuovo la caviglia.  
“Giro, hai fame?”  
“Nah”  
“E’ quasi ora di pranzo”  
L’ammasso di coperte scuote la testa.  
“Nah”  
“Avevi fame cinque secondi fa”  
Silenzio.  
“Ho cambiato idea”  
“Hai le febbre?”  
Due occhi scuri lo studiano da sotto il cappuccio della felpa.  
“Certo che no”  
“A-ha”  
“Sto bene”  
“Certo”  
Girolamo lo guarda in tralice, poi si lascia andare di nuovo contro lo schienale del divano, le gambe vicine al corpo. Ha freddo, si vede da lontano. Leonardo appoggia il libro sul tavolino.  
“Vado a farmi un panino, hai tempo cinque minuti per decidere se ne vuoi uno anche tu oppure no.”  
La coperta umana spalmata sul divano esala un nah. A quel punto, a Leonardo non resta che agire d’astuzia. Sa che Girolamo ha gli occhi chiusi, quindi girare rientro al divano e prenderlo alle spalle è uno scherzo. Infila la mano nel cappuccio grigio e gliela appoggia sulla fronte. Il suo ragazzo non la prende bene, scaccia la mano di Leonardo con una delle sue e ringhia qualcosa di poco comprensibile.   
“Leo, che cavolo credi di fare?”

No che non si sente bene, ma non ha voglia di ammalarsi, quindi non si sta ammalando. Sta benissimo. E’ solo un po’ stanco. Stasera vuole uscire, certo che vuole uscire. Ha un aperitivo con dei colleghi. Non vuole stare in casa proprio stasera. Non vuole rovinare la serata a Leonardo. Ha accettato l’invito a uscire con dei conoscenti dell’università proprio per quello. Non si sta ammalando, sta benissimo. Consapevole della totale illogicità del ragionamento, Girolamo affoga di nuovo nel divano proprio mentre una mano fredda gli si stampa sulla fronte. Si prende un colpo.  
“Leo, che cavolo credi di fare?”  
Non fa in tempo a scacciare via quella mano invadente che sente Leonardo sbuffare sopra di lui, togliergli il cappuccio e gli appoggiargli il dorso della mano su una tempia.  
“Girolamo, bruci. Hai la febbre”  
Scuole la testa, facendo uno strano verso con la lingua contro il palato.  
“No, sto bene. Ho sonno e basta,”  
“Bugia”  
Leo gli appoggia un dito sulla punta del naso: lo sente a bollore, ma è più probabile che sia il suo naso ad essere gelido. Scaccia anche quella mano.  
“Leo, sto bene. E poi, stasera esco con dei colleghi”  
Leonardo alza un sopracciglio e scuote la testa, lo spinge di nuovo sul divano e lo avvolge nel pile. A vederlo da lontano sembra un burrito. Sorride.  
“Tu stasera non vai da nessuna parte, te ne stai qui a casa, prendi una Tachipirina e vedi di stare al caldo.”

Leonardo sa benissimo che Girolamo non cederà senza opporre un minimo di resistenza, ma non ci può fare niente se gli viene da ridere: è solo che vederlo così arruffato, arrabbiato e mezzo rincoglionito è talmente fuori schema da farglielo sembrare, se possibile, ancora più desiderabile. Non è stato lui a dire che un uomo con la febbre è una via di mezzo fra una calamità naturale e ciò che di più adorabile esiste la mondo, ma sottoscrive in pieno.  
“Ti faccio un tè? Ti va?”  
Girolamo lo guarda tirando su col naso, poi sposta lo sguardo sul televisore spento e si stringe nelle spalle. Se non lo conoscesse, L eonardo giurerebbe di averlo visto mettere su un broncio magistrale.  
“Ti va. Miele?”  
Si alza senza aspettare che gli dica qualcosa, ma gli chiede “Due cucchiai?” anche se sa già la risposta, tanto per indispettirlo. E’ più forte di lui. Sorride, quando lo sente mugugnare un solo uno nasale e congestionato, che suona più come un solo udo.   
“Lo sapevo”  
“Che me lo hai chiesto a fare allora?”  
Anzi: ghe be lo hai ghiesdo a fare alloda?

Dopo pochi minuti, Girolamo ha in mano una tazza ti tè fumante che usa per scaldarsi le mani, e Leonardo gli ha misurato la temperatura a tradimento con il termometro per bambini, avvicinandoglielo all’orecchio e fregandolo di nuovo. Quando quel coso infernale ha fatto il suo bip-bip, Leo ha letto il responso a voce alta e gli ha messo una mano sulla fronte, spingendolo di nuovo sul divano.  
“Trentotto e passa, splendore. Non venirmi a raccontare che stai bene.”  
Girolamo non gli racconta niente, ficca la faccia nel tè e continua a guardare ovunque tranne che Leonardo.

Leo ormai lo conosce, potrebbe scrivere un manuale di un centinaio di pagine. Girolamo Riario, come capire cosa gli frulla in testa almeno nel 60% dei casi. Il resto, sono fatti vostri. Approfitta della sua distrazione per appoggiargli di nuovo il dorso della mano sulla fronte. Ruba contatto fisico quando può, cercando sempre di non spaventarlo. E’ diventato iperprotettivo da quando conosce Girolamo come merita di essere conosciuto. Girolamo chiude gli occhi e lo lascia fare, appoggiandosi alle sue dita. A quel punto gli viene istintivo iniziare ad accarezzargli una tempia, togliendogli di mano la tazza mezza vuota.  
“Splendore, che c’è?”  
Girolamo sorride, tiene gli occhi chiusi. Leonardo sa che non ama i soprannomi, ma quando lo chiama splendore gli fa piacere. Leo lo dice solo quando ce n’è bisogno. Si appoggia alla sua mano e sorride a metà, tirando su un solo angolo della bocca, poi apre gli occhi e si allunga verso la tazza. Leo gliela passa di nuovo.   
“Non ti voglio rovinare la serata”  
L’artista lo guarda confuso, allontanandosi di qualche centimetro per poterlo guardare con più attenzione. Ci mette un po’ a capire di cosa sta parlando. Quando ci arriva, spalanca gli occhi e scoppia a ridere.  
“Oddio, Girolamo - avrebbe una voglia disperata di baciarlo, ma preferisce finire di parlare prima - mi stai dicendo che volevi uscire con la febbre per non vedere Zoroastro?”  
Girolamo si allontana di colpo, lo fulmina.  
“No, non per non vedere Zoroastro. Per non rovinarti la serata. Falli venire comunque, non rimandare per colpa mia.”  
“Come vuoi, splendore. Comunque è giusto. Scusami. Ho formulato male - Leonardo gli prende il viso fra le mani, gli bacia la fronte - non rovinerai niente. Questa è casa tua. Io ti voglio qui con me. E tu, con la febbre e in questo stato, non vai da nessuna parte - gli leva i capelli dagli occhi e lo guarda piegando la testa di lato - chiaro?”  
Lo vede annuire. Non gli pare molto convinto.

Quando Zoroastro e Nico arrivano, ognuno con un sacchetto di birre fresche, non lo notano subito: Girolamo si è addormentato sul divano, la coperta di pile a strisce tirata su fino al petto e due pacchetti di fazzoletti appoggiati accanto. Se ne accorgono solo quando Leonardo si mette un dito sulle labbra e lo indica con la testa, sibilando un parlate piano mentre mette le bottiglie in frigorifero. Hanno deciso di vedersi quella sera dopo che Nico ha insistito per due settimane per vedere come si sono sistemati nel nuovo appartamento: non si aspettavano di trovare il ragazzo di Leo addormentato sul divano. Il ragazzo inquietante di Leo addormentato sul divano. Zo ha quasi voglia di disegnargli qualcosa in faccia, ma si trattiene: da quando hanno litigato l’ultima volta e ha praticamente assistito a un crollo psichico si muove con molta più cautela intorno a Riario: continua a non piacergli, ma gli riconosce molta più umanità di quanta non gliene riconoscesse prima. Lo rispetta, quasi. Lo lascia più in pace di sicuro. Gli scoppia a ridere in faccia, però, quando lo vede svegliarsi e fare un salto sul posto di dieci centimetri trovandoselo davanti di colpo. Se gli sguardi potessero uccidere, però, Zo sarebbe morto stecchito.   
“Non sei esattamente la faccia che voglio trovarmi davanti appena sveglio”  
“Eppure sei adorabile quando dormi”  
Se fosse stato Leonardo a parlare Girolamo l’avrebbe presa sul ridere, ma Zoroastro è un’altra storia: Riario gli riccia contro e tossisce nella mano destra.  
“Stai bene?”  
E’ Nico a chiederlo. Timido, gentile Nico che lo considera quasi un amico ormai. Girolamo annuisce, conscio della sua posizione ridicola sul divano, appallottolato com’è. “Svegliarsi con questa faccia davanti darebbe fastidio a chiunque”.  
“Zo, lascialo in pace - arriva la voce di Leo dalla cucina - ha la febbre. Potrete litigare meglio quando sarà guarito.”

La finiscono a giocare a Risiko sul divano, per far partecipare anche Girolamo: paradossalmente lui e Zo hanno fatto squadra contro Leo e Nico, e continuano a litigare fra loro mentre perseguono l’obiettivo segreto di conquistare diciotto territori presidiandoli con almeno due armate ciascuno. Zo deve ammettere che trova Riario insopportabile, ma che il suo talento con la strategia è fenomenale. E utile. Sta vincendo contro Leonardo per la prima volta da secoli. Quando si volta verso di lui per fargli un rarissimo complimento lo vede ciondolare, tira Leonardo per una manica e glielo indica. Leo alza la testa dal tabellone e annuisce, chiamando una pausa dal gioco: si china sul suo ragazzo e gli sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio tenendogli su la testa con una mano dietro la nuca, quando Girolamo annuisce lo bacia e lo aiuta ad alzarsi, lasciandolo elargire un paio di saluti decisamente goffi per uno con una grazia insita come lui, scosta il piumone e che lo arrotola dentro, come aveva fatto Girolamo per lui quando l’aveva trovato iperattivo qualche giorno prima. Gli bacia la fronte arruffandogli i capelli e borbottando un buonanotte, splendore tutto per lui. Quando Zo e Nico se ne vanno, pochi minuti dopo, si mette il pigiama e si sdraia accanto al suo ragazzo, premendogli il petto contro la schiena e fungendo effettivamente da coperta termica umana, lo stringe quanto può senza svegliarlo e si addormenta.


	9. Lost control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E’ strano, si sente quasi come se l’artista gli avesse fatto un complimento. Non sa bene cosa farsene, dei complimenti. Non l’ha mai saputo. Beve ancora un po’ di vino. Continua a fissare le braci. Non apre bocca.

### ok, è un inizio di terza stagione futuribile  
\--  
  
Quando si rincontrano, perché si rincontrano sempre, è per farsi fuori di nuovo: è quello che sanno fare meglio, e sono entrambi alla ricerca dello stesso libro, quindi le variabili lasciano poco scampo. Leonardo ha sempre trovato ridicoli i vestiti dei nobili: con tutti quei fronzoli come possono pensare di intimidire qualcuno? Ma il conte no. Il conte è terrificante anche vestito in quel modo. E’ l’unico a cui concede il privilegio di spaventarlo. Certo, finche Zo, la variabile che nessuno aveva considerato, non lo colpisce alle spalle e lo manda al tappeto. Buttato a terra in quel modo, in effetti, fa molta meno paura. Zo è quasi convinto di ucciderlo, o per lo meno di stordirlo e lasciarlo li, considerando che la prima parte è già fatta, ma Leonardo ha passato abbastanza tempo con quell’uomo da non volerlo fare. Decide di portarselo dietro, poi vedrà. E’ mentre gli lega le mani dietro la schiena che le vede. Con una certa professionalità avvolge i polsi di Riario in due strisce di stoffa prima di stringerli con una corda grezza.   
  
  
Svegliarsi legato ad un albero con davanti un falò, Zoroastro e Da Vinci gli lascia in bocca il sapore del dejà-vu. Sente il rumore del legno che brucia e vede il buio arrossarsi dietro le palpebre chiuse ancora prima che gli arrivi alle narici il profumo della carne arrosto: il suo naso è felice, il suo stomaco si ribella, la sua testa gli fa presente che sta per esplodere; quando decide che forse è il caso di fare lo svenuto per un altro po’ sente una mano sulla nuca e spalanca gli occhi. Da Vinci è li davanti a lui, gli occhi a pochi centimetri dai suoi, e lo fissa così intensamente da lasciarlo zitto per un po’: quando sente le dita dell’artista farsi strada fra i suoi capelli alza un sopracciglio e gli lancia uno sguardo interrogativo, Zoroastro è ancora seduto davanti al fuoco. Lo fissa con una daga in mano, pronto a intervenire. Come se fosse in grado di fare qualcosa, legato così.  
“State tranquillo, sto solo cercando il bozzo che Zo vi ha generosamente fornito”.  
Riario torna a guardare Da Vinci, mentre Zoroastro ghigna e lo saluta con la mano. Si costringe a rilassare le spalle, nemmeno si era accorto di essersi irrigidito. Gli succede sempre, quando qualcuno  lo tocca. Così spesso che quasi non ci fa più caso. Sposta lo sguardo sul bosco. Gli fanno male gli occhi.  
  
  
Leonardo continua a cercare il bernoccolo sulla nuca di Riario finché non lo trova, chiede scusa quando preme, ma Riario non muove un muscolo. Quando ritira la mano, il conte si volta verso il bosco stringendo le palpebre. Si accorge di strani segni appena accennati sotto gli occhi del conte, forse più infiammazioni che cicatrici vere e proprie. Le sue mani si muovono da sole, come gli succede spesso, e passa il pollice su una delle due linee scure che attraversano le guance di Riario.  
“Cosa vi hanno fatto?”  
La reazione è quella che si aspetta: il conte si allontana dalla sua mano, deglutendo e tenendo gli occhi ancora chiusi. Quando parla, però, la voce è quella di sempre. E’ come se ci sia qualcosa che lo tiene lontano dalla possibilità di mostrare qualcosa di diverso dall’immagine inquietante che si è creato.  
“Potrei avere i miei occhiali neri?”  
Leonardo lo fissa senza dire niente; quando si rende conto che non è un capriccio, ma una richiesta di una certa serietà, fa cenno a Zoroastro di passarglieli. Sente Zo razzolare nella giacca di Riario appoggiata accanto al fuoco, e poi gli occhiali gli arrivano sul palmo della mano. Fa un cenno di assenso a Zo e appoggia gli occhiali sul naso del conte. Lo affascinano, quegli oggetti. In effetti, quell’uomo lo affascina in generale: non è una sorpresa, lo sa da quando sono rientrati in nave dal nuovo mondo. Riario si rilassa visibilmente appena sente il peso degli occhiali neri sul viso, si umetta le labbra e si volta verso l’artista con un cenno della testa.  
“Vi ringrazio”.  
Leonardo annuisce, sedendosi davanti a lui. Ha in testa decine di domande e nemmeno una risposta a disposizione. Cosa sono quei tagli sui polsi? Sono ancora freschi, appena rimarginati, in un punto pericoloso e sembrano cercati. Voluti. Cosa sono quelle linee sul viso? Cosa gli è successo agli occhi? Cosa gli hanno fatto a Roma? Come fa ad essere sulle loro tracce? E poi, sa qualcosa di questo fantomatico falso papa? Lui è sempre stato vicino al capo della chiesa, se c’è qualcuno che ne sa qualcosa è sicuramente lui. Invece, quello che domanda è estremamente più semplice.  
“Avete fame?”  
Riario gli sorride, quasi divertito, poi si indica le braccia legate con la testa.  
“Intendete imboccarmi di nuovo, artista?”  
  
  
Il conte vede Da Vinci sorridere, estrarre un coltello da uno stivale e scivolare alle sue spalle: istintivamente teme una lama alla gola, invece sente tagliare la corda che lo tiene legato all’albero. Zoroastro fa per alzarsi e dire qualcosa, ma un gesto di Da Vinci, alle sue spalle, lo convince a sedersi di nuovo.  
  
  
Leonardo sa di rischiare meno del solito. Si è accorto che c’è qualcosa che non torna, nel conte. Qualcosa che si è spento. E’ come una marionetta senza fili, anche se resta una marionetta pericolosa. Taglia la corda e tiene il coltello in mano, pronto ad usarlo. Non gli serve: il conte resta seduto al suo posto, portandosi le mani in grembo e studiando con malcelata curiosità le bende che Leonardo gli ha avvolto attorno ai polsi. Da una traspare sangue fresco.  
“E’ difficile farle guarire del tutto - dice al conte gettando la corda nel fuoco e pescando dalle bisacce del pane. Lo spezza in due e glielo passa. A Riario viene ingente Gesù Cristo. Non sa se sia blasfemia o semplice somiglianza - le ferite, dico. In quel punto.”  
Il conte accetta il pane, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso con la mano destra. Leonardo si è accorto che stringe gli occhi di continuo, sembra che resista all’impulso di strofinarseli.  
“C’è qualcosa che state cercando di chiedermi, artista?”  
Lo guarda con la stessa espressione che aveva quando gli ha raccontato di sua madre. Non può vedergli gli occhi, ma sa che è così. Lo legge nella postura, nelle spalle abbassate e nella testa piegata di lato. L’artista si stringe nelle spalle.  
“Solo che sono strane ferite, le vostre.” Gli dice, prendendogli il polso che ha ripreso a sanguinare. Scioglie il bendaggio e osserva criticamente la ferita, facendo schioccare la lingua contro il palato. Alle loro spalle Zoroastro ringhia qualcosa a proposito della mancata occasione offerta da quei tagli. Il conte non può che essere d’accordo. Lascia che Da Vinci gli lavi la ferita e la copra di nuovo con della stoffa pulita, stupendosi di quando quel contatto fisico prolungato non lo disturbi quanto dovrebbe.   
“Sapete - riprende l’artista finendo di sistemare la benda - ho la certezza che un uomo che decidesse di togliersi la vita dovrebbe tagliarsi i polsi in senso verticale, non orizzontale, per essere sicuro di morire - lascia il polso sinistro e fa cenno a Riario di porgergli il destro. Quando il conte non si muove, Leonardo fa da solo e inizia a sciogliere la seconda fasciatura - in quel modo il sangue sarebbe impossibile da fermare.”  
Riario lo lascia fare, annuisce e sorride di nuovo:  
“Ne sono a conoscenza, è per questo che ero immerso nel Tevere.”  
Lo dice così, come se parlasse del tempo. Leonardo sente qualsiasi risposta che si fosse preparato morirgli in gola. Liscia la stoffa che ha legato attorno al polso di Riario col pollice, continuando a tener ferma la mano del conte, e si accorge di quando la circonferenza del polso si sia ridotta rispetto a pochi mesi prima. Zo li guarda, stranito da quel continuo contatto fra i due supposti nemici, finché Leonardo non si schiarisce la gola e lascia andare il polso del conte, si alza e si avvicina al fuoco. Riario resta li. All’artista sembra di nuovo una marionetta senza fili, lasciata a disposizione del prossimo burattinaio.  
  
  
Da Vinci non può saperlo, ma è andato così vicino alla verità da averci azzeccato. Riario non ha più un obiettivo preciso, è lanciato alla ricerca spasmodica del Libro delle Lamine perché non gli è rimasto altro. Non ha più nessuno da rendere fiero, non ha più nessuno da rendere felice. In generale, non ha più nessuno. Non è abituato, non sa come muoversi senza qualcuno che gli dia un ordine, senza uno schema più grande da seguire, senza uno scopo. Se ne sta rendendo conto sempre di più. Senza Zita, senza di lei a spingerlo ad agire per se stesso, si è del tutto perso.   
“Riario, venite più vicino al fuoco.”  
Il conte si volta verso Da Vinci, le fiamme riflesse sugli occhiali neri lo rendono quasi luciferino. Scuote la testa.  
“Preferisco stare lontano dalla luce se non vi dispiace, artista.”  
Sorride.  
  
  
Leonardo vorrebbe prenderlo per le spalle e scuoterlo fino a fargli cadere quegli occhiali neri dal viso. _Smettetela di sorridere, vi siete tagliato i polsi. Vi siete tagliato i polsi nel Tevere per essere certo di morire. Smettetela di sorridere. Siete terribile, quando sorridete. Non convincete nemmeno voi stesso, quando sorridete._ Annuisce e passa il vino a Zoroastro, che lo ringrazia e tira giù tre o quattro sorsate generose, prima di fissare la fiasca e allungarla verso Riario con un’occhiata interrogativa. Il conte, a quel punto, non ha altra scelta se non quella di avvicinarsi. Si siede un po’ in disparte, allunga il braccio e accetta il vino. Beve, asciugandosi le bocca con la manica della camicia. Il vino gli macchia le bende. Non dice più niente.  
  
  
Zoroastro è andato a dormire da un po’ e Leonardo ha il primo turno di guardia; Riario è rimasto zitto tutto il tempo, ascoltando il chiacchiericcio allegro dei due amici senza proferir parola. Il fuoco è abbassato abbastanza da permettergli di fissare le braci, ma non si leva gli occhiali neanche quando ormai è praticamente spento.  
“Li avete incollati alla faccia, quei cosi?”  
“Oh, questi?” Il conte li toglie e se li passa da una mano all’altra, prima di chiudere le stanghette e riporli con cura in una tasca della camicia. Inizia a far freddo, ma non si è ancora rimesso la giacca.  
“Cos’è successo ai vostri occhi?”  
Il conte si fissa le dita, poi sorride a Da Vinci.  
“Siete un uomo curioso, artista”  
“E voi siete un uomo maledettamente difficile, conte”  
Riario sorride di nuovo. E’ come se non potesse fare altro.  
“E’ tipico degli artisti, autocitarsi?”  
Di nuovo, Leonardo ha una voglia matta di cancellargli quel sorriso dalla faccia. Non per cattiveria, ma perché è una caricatura così amara da lasciargli in gola un cattivo sapore. Si caccia in bocca una crosta di pane e lo fissa da sotto una cortina di capelli scuri.  
“Non mi avete risposto”  
Il conte lo fissa a sua volta, ma smette di sorridere. China la testa e pesca gli occhiali dalla camicia. Li passa fra le dita.  
“La loro sensibilità alla luce è aumentata”  
“Questa è la conseguenza - sorride Leonardo guardandogli le mani - non la causa”  
Riario alza la testa e fissa lo spazio enorme che lo sovrasta. Sbuffa.  
“Siete davvero un uomo curioso”  
“Non che sia una novità - l’artista apre di nuovo la bisaccia, prende un’altra crosta di pane, se la caccia in bocca - cosa vi è successo, a Roma? Chi è stato a danneggiarvi gli occhi? Che vi hanno fatto?”  
  
  
Riario si chiede se all’artista venga mai in mente che forse non tutte le risposte sono dovute, che magari qualcuno non ha voglia di rispondere. Lo infastidisce.   
“Mi hanno convinto, artista”  
“Chi? Come?”  
Da una risposta nascono altre due domande. Come l’Idra.  
  
  
Leonardo si accorge di stare tirando fuori le risposte al conte con le pinze, ma è l’unico metodo che conosce per arrivare a ciò che vuole sapere. Non si chiede se sia suo diritto chiedere, chiede e basta. Domandare è un diritto, rispondere è cortesia. Niente obbliga Riario a farlo, in effetti. A guardar bene, però, il conte sembra decisamente infastidito dalla sua curiosità. Ma risponde comunque.  
“L’organizzazione che mi ha messo sulle vostre tracce. Quella contro cui vostra madre vi ha messo in guardia”  
Il sangue gli arriva alle orecchie, non sente niente se non un ronzio. Vede Carlo De Medici uccidere Verrocchio, tutto da capo. Stringe la gola di Riario senza nemmeno pensarci.   
“Voi - Riario non reagisce, si lascia schiacciare contro il terriccio - voi fate parte del Labirinto”  
Lo molla solo quando si rende conto che lo sta uccidendo.  
Il conte si chiude su se stesso, tossendo con metà viso sul terreno. Si sta cacciando in bocca terriccio e foglie ma non sembra interessargli, preso com’è da ingoiare aria. Quando ne ha immagazzinata abbastanza per farlo, scoppia a ridere. Leonardo non capisce cosa ci sia di divertente.  
“Siete sempre così ansioso di saltare alle conclusioni, artista”  
E’ un sibilo roco, inzuppato di sarcasmo.  
“E’ l’unica conclusione possibile, se vi hanno preso e siete ancora vivo”  
Riario tossisce, sputa terriccio, fa leva sulle mani per tirarsi su a sedere: le ferite sui polsi si lamentano un po’, ma non le ascolta.  
“Non faccio parte del Labirinto - dice sedendosi a terra, un sorriso folle dipinto in faccia - non faccio parte dei Figli di Mitra. Non faccio parte di niente, artista”.  
Niente.  
Gli sputa in faccia quella parola, facendola passare fra i denti e spingendola fuori con la lingua.   
“I Figli di Mitra vogliono appropriarsi della conoscenza, il Labirinto vuole distruggere il libro - sorride a denti scoperti, è più un ghigno - io voglio solo raggiungerlo”  
Leonardo si siede di nuovo davanti al conte. Si sta perdendo, da qualche parte.  
“E quando l’avrete trovato?”  
Vede Riario sgonfiarsi come un pallone bucato.  
“Non c’è un poi.”  
“Lo fate per Zita?”  
Lo sguardo che gli rifila Riario è potenzialmente fatale. Un misto di odio e risentimento.  
“Questo, artista, non è affar vostro”  
E’ praticamente un si. Da Vinci si mette più comodo e fissa la gola di Riario, dove la forma della sua mano sta iniziando a delinearsi. Domani sarà pieno di lividi. A Zo farà piacere. A Leonardo, stranamente, no.  
“Cos’è successo quando siete arrivato a Roma?”  
  
  
Riario si stupisce di quanto all’artista piaccia assumere il ruolo di confessore. Ci tiene tanto? Lo illuminerà. Potrebbe anche farlo.  
“A Roma, sono andato a chiedere udienza al papa”  
“Impossibile - Da Vinci lo interrompe subito, spezzando un legnetto e gettandolo nel fuoco - il papa era a Napoli”  
Riario sorride, condiscendente.  
“Immagino vi sia giunta voce del falso papa che siede sul soglio di Pietro, Da Vinci. Per lo meno, da mia cugina Lucrezia”  
Vede i puntini collegarsi nel cervello dell’artista. Lo vede capire.  
  
  
“Lucrezia Donati è vostra cugina?”  
Leonardo sta per schizzare in piedi di nuovo, ma decide di restare seduto dov’è. E’ solo che pensa meglio se può camminare avanti e indietro.  
“Quindi è figlia del papa? Di Sisto? Non ha senso!”  
Cede, si alza. Inizia a marciare intorno al fuoco.  
Se quello che Lucrezia ha detto a Napoli è vero, lei è la vera figlia del papa Della Rovere, e quello che siede sul trono di Roma è suo fratello, l’usurpatore. Se è vero, _se è vero_ , Riario è figlio del falso papa. Lucrezia del vero papa, cosa che li rende cugini. Ecco perché il conte è stato prima abbandonato da una prostituta e poi adottato da Sisto, ecco perché l’ha voluto. Non ce lo vede ad adottare orfani per buon cuore. Ecco come faceva Sisto a sapere chi fosse sua madre, ecco perché l’ha mandato ad ucciderla senza dirgli niente. Un altro bastardo. Proprio come lui. Si blocca e lo fissa. Riario sembra particolarmente interessato al disegno che creano i rami sopra la sua testa.  
“Se le voci sono vere, voi siete tanto bastardo quanto me”  
  
  
Girolamo sorride al vuoto, abbassando la testa sull’artista e facendo un cenno d’assenso.  
“Mi congratulo con voi per il vostro acume”  
“Siete andato a parlare col vero papa? Con l’uomo che Sisto tiene prigioniero?”  
“Di nuovo, mi congratulo”  
“Cos’è successo?”  
  
  
L’espressione sulla faccia del conte è quella di una sofferenza profonda, ma dura così poco che Leonardo non è sicuro di non essersela sognata.  
“Ho chiesto perdono. Come potete immaginare non è bastato.”  
“Non ve lo meritate”  
Di nuovo, la faccia che gli ha mostrato quando gli ha raccontato di come ha ucciso sua madre. Leonardo quasi si pente di aver parlato.  
“Non me lo merito affatto. A quel punto, non mi è rimasto niente. Ho lasciato le chiavi a sua disposizione, sono sceso nel Tevere e sapete già cosa ho cercato di fare - si fissa i polsi fasciati - non sono riuscito neanche in quello.”  
Da Vinci non vuole più ascoltare. _Con che diritto mi fate sentire triste per voi, conte, con tutto quello che avete fatto?_ Ma non ci può fare niente. E’ quello che sente.  
“Siete vivo”  
“La vostra capacità di osservazione è strabiliante”  
“Siete sempre così sulla difensiva?”  
Riario sbuffa, sembra divertito.  
“Voi che ne dite?”  
Questa volta è il turno di Leonardo di sbuffare.  
“Chi vi ha salvato?”  
“Salvato?”  
Riario è genuinamente sorpreso. Gli occhi arrossati sono spalancati. Sono già grandi, ora che li ha sgranati così somiglia a un gufo. A Leonardo viene quasi da ridere.  
“Chi ha detto che sono stato salvato, artista?”  
“Siete vivo”  
“Certo, sono vivo. Per rispondere alla vostra domanda, quando mi sono svegliato ero appeso al soffitto per una gamba. Quella sana, per fortuna.”  
“L’appeso”  
Leonardo si perde in una delle sue prime visioni, di quando era bambino e quella maledetta pecora era andata a cacciarsi in quella maledetta grotta.  
“Complimenti, artista. Sono svenuto di nuovo, e mi sono svegliato legato polsi e caviglie, con un uomo mai visto davanti. Non uno dei miei risvegli migliori, se posso dirlo”  
Da Vinci non ci può fare niente. Sorride. “E poi?”  
“Ha iniziato a blaterare. Labirinto, Minotauro, Libro delle Lamine. Non mi interessava. Non mi è interessato finché non hanno iniziato a farmi entrare acqua salata negli occhi”  
Leonardo lo fissa, guarda le linee rosse sul suo viso, il bianco degli occhi permanentemente irritato, e capisce. Probabilmente Riario sarà costretto a portare quegli occhiali neri per un bel po’ di tempo, se non per sempre.  
“Non potevate chiudere gli occhi?”  
E’ la prima volta che il conte lo guarda così. Come un bambino che ha fatto una domanda stupida.  
“L’avrei fatto, se avessi potuto”  
“Touchè”  
Riario si passa una mano sulla fronte, stringendosi le tempie fra pollice e medio.  
“Continuavano a farmi la stessa domanda: quanti di noi sono in questa stanza? E rispondevo quattro. Sempre quattro. Non era mai la risposta giusta.”  
Scoppia a ridere di nuovo. E’ una risata genuina, è come se trovasse ridicoli i suoi stessi torturatori. Da un uomo che ride anche mentre un pugnale gli sta trapassando una mano, Leonardo non si aspetta niente di diverso.  
“Sono arrivato al punto di non distinguere più niente, non vedere più niente, e allora ho capito - si volta verso l’artista, con un sorriso furbo, quasi complice - volevano che dicessi uno. Noi siamo uno, Girolamo. Non credevo che una semplice idiozia li rendesse così felici”  
“Vi hanno messo sulle nostre tracce credendovi uno di loro?”  
Riario si volta verso l’artista, ogni accenno di sorriso sparito.  
“E chi vi dice che non sia davvero uno di loro che è riuscito a prendervi in giro fino ad ora?”  
Leonardo ci pensa, lo ammette. Poi scuote la testa.  
“No, non credo - attizza il fuoco con un bastone inumidito - voi siete tante cose, Riario, ma doppiogiochista non lo siete mai stato. Almeno, non nella mia esperienza personale”  
Il conte sposta gli occhi sulle braci, catalogando mentalmente tutti gli incontri con l’artista. In effetti, deve ammetterlo: con Da Vinci è sempre stato brutalmente sincero.   
“Il vostro talento nel sondare la psiche umana è quasi fastidioso”  
Non sia spetta che Da Vinci inizi a ridere, però succede.  
“Lo so, non siete l’unico a dirmelo. Zoroastro me lo ripete ogni volta che capisco che mente, Vanessa ogni volta che cerca di convincermi a fare qualcosa e me ne accorgo. Nico è l’unico che non me lo dice. Sospetto che se ne approfitti: è più sveglio di quello che sembra”  
Al conte piace la compagnia di Nico, Leonardo lo sa. Se non ci fosse stato Nico, nel nuovo mondo, Riario avrebbe aperto la gola di Zo con una daga, e adesso la conversazione sarebbe decisamente diversa. E Zoroastro non starebbe russando a pochi metri da loro. Avere ascendente su un uomo come quello non è da tutti. Ma Nico, in fondo, non è tutti.   
“E’ un ragazzo intelligente”  
“Ha iniziato a somigliarvi, sapete?”  
Il conte ride.  
“Spero davvero di no, per lui”  
Leonardo si stringe nelle spalle. Non vede cosa ci sia di male.  
“E’ più risoluto, più furbo, più sveglio. Non vedo lo svantaggio”  
Riario non dice niente.  
  
  
E’ strano, si sente quasi come se l’artista gli avesse fatto un complimento. Non sa bene cosa farsene, dei complimenti. Non l’ha mai saputo. Beve ancora un po’ di vino. Continua a fissare le braci. Non apre bocca.  
“Cosa farete ora?”  
Riario allontana la fiasca dalle labbra.  
“Credevo che foste voi quello col potere di deciderlo”  
“Pensate davvero che possa impedirvi di fare qualcosa, se decidete di farlo?”  
E’ li il giochino: decidere di farlo. Ha vissuto come un soldato fino a quel momento, come una macchina da guerra. Uscire da quell’ottica ed entrare in quella di una persona normale, che prende tutte le decisioni che vuole, non è facile.  
“Vi seguirò fino al Libro delle Lamine, se è quello che avevate in mente”  
Leonardo sa che Zo non ne sarà entusiasta, però si. E’ quello che aveva in mente.  
“Va bene, per me. E poi?”  
“Siete fatto di domande, artista?”  
Da Vinci gli sorride, è quasi tentato di ricambiare.  
“E poi?” Ripete.  
“E poi vedremo”  
L’artista annuisce, prende la fiasca e beve.  
“D’accordo, poi vedremo”.


	10. Distant satellites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo spilungone era seduto a terra, con la faccia ficcata in un libro e le gambe stese, incrociate all’altezza delle caviglie. Leonardo era seduto davanti a lui da un po’, e non capiva se lo stesse ignorando o se proprio non ci facesse caso. Era costantemente nel suo mondo, quando leggeva. O quando studiava. Lo fissava da un po’, e più lo guardava più gli sembrava un cubo di Rubik senza gli adesivi, cacciato dentro una matrioska e chiuso con tre serrature a combinazione. Uno degli esseri umani più complicati e incomprensibili che avesse mai visto. Ne aveva parlato con Zo, uno dei suoi più vecchi amici, e aveva ricevuto il solito consiglio: che ti frega di uno che si comporta in quel modo, scusa? Interessati a qualcun altro.  
> Certo, come no.  
> “Che stai studiando?”  
> Lo dice anche se sa che non lo sente, poi se ne va.

### Leonardo sa che dire “me lo ricordo come fosse ieri” è un modo di dire abusato e anche un po’ banale, ma non ci può fare niente se è così: il primo giorno all’università di Firenze, al Sagas di via Capponi (Dio, quanto gli veniva da ridere a pensare a quella sigla: storia, archeologia, geografia, arte e spettacolo. Sagas. Sembrava uno dei Cavalieri dello Zodiaco) era anche il primo giorno in cui aveva visto Girolamo. Una matricola iscritta al Dams che va a sbattere dopo cinque secondi netti contro uno studente di…com’era? Storia e tutela dei beni archeologici al terzo anno. Quando aveva alzato la testa dal muro contro cui era rimbalzato si era trovato davanti uno spilungone vestito di nero, con cinque o sei quaderni pieni di appunti sottobraccio, che gli aveva sibilato “Stai attento a dove metti i piedi”, senza nemmeno un briciolo di compassione per un ragazzino appena entrato e del tutto perso in quel caos senza fine che è l’università italiana.  
Aveva dovuto smattare parecchio per iscriversi: a suo padre l’idea non piaceva, voleva che andasse ad economia, avrebbe preferito qualcosa con i piedi per terra, come diceva lui, ma Leonardo sapeva che sarebbe solo stata una perdita di tempo. E comunque, suo padre non aveva diritto di critica: si manteneva da solo da quando aveva diciott’anni, poteva fare quello che voleva col suo destino. Anche gettarlo alle ortiche, se voleva.   
Comunque, il primo incontro era stato disastroso.  
  
  
La seconda volta che l’aveva visto era in sala lettura: si era seduto senza nemmeno far caso a chi aveva accanto, aveva tirato fuori i libri e si era messo a studiare, tamburellando col lapis sul quaderno. Il tipo accanto a lui non aveva fatto una piega, quindi aveva continuato a far rimbalzare la matita sulla carta senza remore, finché una mano non gli si era chiusa sul polso.  
“Ti dispiace?”  
Lo spilungone dell’altra volta era a sedere dall’altro lato, e lo guardava malissimo.  
Aveva smesso subito.  
  
  
La terza volta che l’aveva visto era con un ragazzo che aveva conosciuto quella stessa mattina, Sandro. Era più giovane di lui, doveva aver fatto la primina o qualcosa del genere. I posti nelle aule non erano mai abbastanza, quindi si erano seduti in terra in attesa del professore, parlando del più e del meno e scambiandosi qualche appunto. Lo spilungone perennemente vestito di nero era seduto in seconda fila, proprio davanti a loro. Fissava il muro senza parlare con nessuno.  
Non che Leonardo ne fosse stupito: chi ci vorrebbe parlare, con uno così?  
  
  
Da quel momento in poi aveva iniziato a fare caso a parecchi piccoli particolari: lo spilungone (prima o poi avrebbe scoperto come si chiamava) era sempre solo o quasi, si vestiva quasi esclusivamente di nero e viveva con gli auricolari perennemente ficcati nelle orecchie. E ora era curioso: voleva sapere cosa ascoltava, cosa faceva quando non era all’università, se il suo guardaroba fosse davvero monocolore come sembrava. Come mai non si avvicinava mai a nessuno, e perché nessuno si avvicinava mai a lui.   
Col carattere che aveva non gli pareva poi così strano, a pensarci bene.  
  
  
Al corso di teorie e tecniche della comunicazione di massa cercava di sedersi sempre più vicino allo spilungone, era l’unica lezione che avevano in comune: non sapeva se anche lui avesse quel corso obbligatorio o se avesse deciso che era lo interessava, ma ormai aveva quasi sviluppato un ossessione per quel tizio. Prima o poi avrebbe trovato il coraggio di parlargli. Prima o poi.   
  
  
Era successo, finalmente: gli si era seduto accanto e gli aveva chiesto se avesse una penna in più. Lo spilungone si era tolto un auricolare e gliene aveva passata una. Leonardo aveva sentito chiaramente i Depeche Mode uscire dal lettore mp3.  
“Bella musica”  
Gli aveva sorriso.  
Lo spilungone aveva alzato un sopracciglio e si era ficcato di nuovo l’auricolare nell’orecchio.  
Insopportabile.  
  
  
Bruciata la scusa della penna, Leonardo aveva iniziato a cercarne altre: sai che ore sono? A che ora passa il treno? Scusa, dov’è l’aula otto? Sai dove si fa la tessera per la mensa?  
Lo spilungone gli rispondeva sempre a monosillabi, poi smetteva di considerarlo. Fino a quella mattina.  
“Ciao, sai dove riceve il professore di storia moderna?”  
Lo spilungone non meglio identificato si era tolto una delle cuffie, aveva alzato gli occhi dal portatile e gli aveva chiesto, con una certa esasperazione, se non conosceva nessun altro a cui chiedere tutto quello che continuava a chiedere a lui. Leonardo aveva sorriso d’istinto, e il tipo era rimasto a guardarlo come fosse ebete. Aveva pensato di volersi sotterrare, poi aveva deciso che a quel punto poteva anche smettere di girarci intorno e si era seduto accanto a lui.  
“Tu sei quello che sa sempre tutto”  
Lo spilungone l’aveva guardato perplesso.  
“Ah”  
E si era rimesso a leggere.  
“Cosa stai studiando?”  
Una volta iniziato un minimo di dialogo, Leonardo non intendeva mollare. Non era il tipo, già allora. Lo spilungone si era tolgo le cuffie di malagrazia e le aveva cacciate fino in fondo alle tasche della felpa nera.  
“Non sto studiando, sto cercando di farlo - aveva risposto fissandolo - e qualcuno continua a farmi domande impedendomi di concentrarmi”.  
Gli era sembrata una risposta così stizzosa, così da manuale, che non ce l’aveva fatta. Aveva iniziato a ridere.  
Lo spilungone aveva chiuso il portatile, aveva ripescato le cuffie e se n’era andato.  
  
  
“L’altra volta non mi hai risposto - gli aveva detto facendogli capolino da dietro la spalla, godendosi l’impercettibile salto sul posto che la sua apparizione aveva scatenato - cosa stai studiando?”  
Lo spilungone si era preso le tempie fra gli indici e aveva sbuffato, esasperato. Poi si era voltato verso di lui e aveva esalato: “Oh, sei tu. La mia nemesi preferita - si era voltato di nuovo verso il laptop - cosa vuoi?”  
“Te l’ho detto - aveva risposto Leonardo, più allegro del solito, sedendosi accanto a lui - cosa studi?”  
“Se te lo dico, poi sparisci?”  
Leo si era spalmato sulla faccia un sorriso da schiaffi e aveva ghignato: “Non ti prometto niente”  
Lo spilungone aveva alzato gli occhi al soffitto.  
“Levati di torno”  
  
  
Lo spilungone era seduto a terra, con la faccia ficcata in un libro e le gambe stese, incrociate all’altezza delle caviglie. Leonardo era seduto davanti a lui da un po’, e non capiva se lo stesse ignorando o se proprio non ci facesse caso. Era costantemente nel suo mondo, quando leggeva. O quando studiava. Lo fissava da un po’, e più lo guardava più gli sembrava un cubo di Rubik senza gli adesivi, cacciato dentro una matrioska e chiuso con tre serrature a combinazione. Uno degli esseri umani più complicati e incomprensibili che avesse mai visto. Ne aveva parlato con Zo, uno dei suoi più vecchi amici, e aveva ricevuto il solito consiglio: _che ti frega di uno che si comporta in quel modo, scusa? Interessati a qualcun altro._  
Certo, come no.   
“Che stai studiando?”  
Lo dice anche se sa che non lo sente, poi se ne va.  
  
  
Il giorno dell’esame scritto di teorie e tecniche delle comunicazioni di massa, l’esame che hanno in comune, Leonardo si siede subito dietro allo spilungone. Quando il professore chiama “Girolamo Riario” lo vede alzare la mano. Finalmente sa come si chiama.  
  
  
Riario non si presenta all’orale, alla seconda parte dell’esame. Eppure, da quello che ne sapeva, era passato pure lui, e discretamente bene. Forse non abbastanza per i suoi gusti.  
  
  
Riario manca anche il giorno dopo, la settimana dopo e quella dopo ancora. Poi riappare. Zoppica un po’.  
  
  
“Ciao, che stai studiando?”  
Riario alza gli occhi dal manuale di storia moderna e lo fissa stupito, poi biascica qualcosa e volta la pagina. Ha un occhio leggermente cerchiato di nero. Leonardo spalanca gli occhi.  
“Che ti è successo?”  
“Nullus enim tuorum”  
“Come?”  
Riario mastica la risposta per un po’, tormenta la pagina del libro.  
“Non sono affari tuoi”  
  
  
Leonardo è a mensa con Sandro quando lo vede entrare, aspetta di finire di mangiare e si alza, saluta Sandro e si siede al tavolo di Riario.   
“Ciao, io sono al Dams - Leonardo tamburella sul tavolo - che studi?”  
“Oh mio Dio”  
Riario si spalma la mano sulla faccia e molla la forchetta. Ha ancora un occhio livido. Ora che ci fa caso, Leonardo vede anche un segno su un labbro.  
Probabilmente se lo è spaccato.  
“Sei stressante”  
Leo sposta l’attenzione dalla bocca di Riario ai suoi occhi e gli sorride, facile facile.  
“Colpa tua, che non rispondi mai.”  
Lo spilungone raccatta la forchetta dal vassoio e sposta il cibo nel piatto.  
“Storia e tutela dei beni archeologici”  
“Oh, finalmente”  
Leo si allunga sulla sedia con una disinvoltura che ben pochi studenti del primo anno riescono ad avere, poi smette di sorridere e lo guarda con più attenzione.  
“Che ti è successo?”  
“Ti ho già risposto, e anche in latino”.  
Leo lascia perdere, rimane a guardarlo per un po’ mentre legge mangiando qualcosa, poi lo lascia andare via.  
  
  
Riario passa l’esame di teorie e tecniche delle comunicazioni di massa dando i due moduli insieme, poi sparisce di nuovo.  
Leo non se ne accorge: la sua migliore amica, Vanessa, ha appena partorito. Lei e Giuliano sono il ritratto della felicità, e Leo non ha ancora visto il piccolo. Avrebbe dovuto accorgersene, ma se ne rende conto solo col senno di poi. Come avrebbe potuto saperlo?  
  
  
Il reparto maternità dell’ospedale di Firenze è colorato, allegro e un po’ scassato, unico particolare, l’ultimo, che lo ricollega al resto della struttura. Il figlio di Vanessa e Giuliano è piccolo, agitato e splendido come solo i bambini possono essere. Chissà a quale età si guastano, gli viene da chiedersi. Chissà come fanno alcuni ad andare a male e a crescere come pessimi adulti. Gli sembra impossibile, guardando quel cosino che si muove fra le braccia della mamma. Quando sta per uscire getta un’occhiata in una camerata. Perde un paio d’anni di vita in un colpo solo. Entra nella stanza e si avvicina al letto.  
“Ciao - gli dice, prima di rendersi conto che non è sveglio - che ti è successo?”  
  
  
Leonardo resta li finché Riario non si sveglia, appollaiato su una sedia di plastica che più scomoda non si può; quando lo vede muoversi schizza in piedi e spedisce quel coso di plastica bianca contro il muro. Due degenti lo guardano male, l’altro continua a dormire beato, Riario stringe le palpebre e si volta verso la fonte del rumore. Quando lo vede, spalanca gli occhi e poi affonda la faccia nel cuscino con un grugnito che non si capisce se sia di dolore, esasperazione o tutti e due. Ha un occhio davvero nero, adesso, il labbro inferiore spaccato quasi al centro, bende elastiche a trattenere costole probabilmente rotte e un polso ingessato.  
“Ciao - gli ripete, appoggiando una mano sul letto - che ti è successo?”  
“Mh, artista - Riario cerca di mettersi più comodo, ma con tutto quella roba rotta che ha addosso dev’essere un’impresa - fai sempre le stesse domande?”  
Leonardo rimane impalato a tamburellare le dita sul lenzuolo. Vorrebbe tirar fuori una risposta sarcastica, ironica, divertente. Una risposta qualsiasi, ma non gli esce niente.   
“Mi dispiace”  
“E di cosa - sibila Riario mordendosi la lingua quando le costole si fanno sentire - ti dispiace, di preciso?”  
Non lo so, vorrebbe rispondergli. Di vederti in un letto. Mi dispiace, magari in generale.  
“Che ti è successo? E non rispondermi in latino”  
“Conosco quattro lingue, artista. Quale preferisci?”  
Leonardo sorride, raccoglie la felpa e fa per andarsene.  
“Artista”  
Si volta verso il letto, Riario è voltato verso di lui. Nella penombra, l’occhio nero si vede un po’ meno.  
“E’ la prima volta che mi sveglio e c’è qualcuno con cui parlare”  
Leo sorride.  
“E’ positivo? Se proprio ti annoi, potrei ripassare”  
“Apprezzerei, artista”  
  
  
Leo aveva capito cosa succedeva a Girolamo davanti a una pizza, al secondo anno di studi. Erano diventati amici, per quanto uno come Riario potesse accettare il concetto di amicizia. E l’aveva visto strozzarsi col vino quando il candidato principale del centrodestra, Sisto Della Rovere, era apparso al telegiornale. Era una reazione anormale, per uno controllato come lui. Quando l’aveva accompagnato a casa, decidendo in extremis di deviare verso casa sua causa tasso alcolemico troppo elevato per arrivare all’altro capo della città, Girolamo gli aveva raccontato tutto a spizzichi e bocconi, fra una bottiglia di birra e un’altra. L’avevano finita ubriachi fradici, annodati sul divano minuscolo dell’appartamento che Leo divideva con Zo e Nico, la testa di Girolamo incastrata sotto il collo di Leonardo, il braccio di Leonardo intorno alle spalle. Aveva sviluppato un senso di iperprotettività folle nel giro di una serata. Era il più giovane fra i due, ma per toccare di nuovo Girolamo avrebbero dovuto passare sul suo cadavere. Quando Riario si era svegliato, ancora incastrato fra Leonardo e il divano, l’aveva abbracciato d’istinto, sperando di non spaventarlo come succedeva spesso quando lo toccava. Ma adesso, per lo meno, sapeva perché.   
Non l’aveva spaventato: Girolamo si era rilassato immediatamente contro di lui, e lui gli aveva baciato i capelli, passandogli una mano sulla schiena sotto la stoffa della camicia, mappando le cicatrici che ormai sapeva esserci.   
“Ciao - gli aveva detto, facendogli scorrere i polpastrelli sulla pelle nuda - stai sorridendo. Che ti è successo?”  
“E’ così strano vedermi sorridere, artista?”  
“Artista, mi chiami sempre così.”  
Girolamo si era stretto nelle spalle.  
“Vai al Dams”  
“Giusto. Posso?”  
Quando lo spilungone, come ormai lo chiamava da un po’, aveva annuito, Leonardo l’aveva abbracciato un altra volta, poi aveva alzato la testa e se lo era trovato a pochi centimetri dal viso. Non era tipo da perdere un’occasione.  
Girolamo sapeva ancora di vino, birra e fumo dalla sera prima.  
Era un buon sapore.


	11. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Credi davvero che sia una persona piacevole da avere intorno per tutto il tempo?”  
> Leo non ci pensa nemmeno per mezzo secondo.  
> “No”

Leo sa che lo sta stressando, ma ha un sacco di validi motivi per voler convincere Girolamo a cercare un posticino in affitto con lui, magari non proprio in centro a Firenze visti i prezzi, ma qualcosa a Firenze sud potrebbero permetterselo. Considerando che anche Girolamo è un appassionato di musica, e che sarebbero vicini a Obihall e Mandela forum, l’idea potrebbe non essere male. Hanno tutti e due un lavoro, possono cavarsela se trovano qualcosa che costi poco.

 

Il primo motivo del suo elenco è la possibilità di avere Girolamo sott’occhio praticamente tutto il giorno o quasi. Non per controllarlo, semplicemente per guardarlo. Le cose belle sono fatte per essere guardate, no?

Quando lo dice a Girolamo, tutto quello che riceve è uno sguardo stranito, un borbottio indistinto e un viaggio di sola andata a quel paese quando gli fa notare che è arrossito.

 

Il secondo motivo è che a Zo, Girolamo proprio non piace. Non sa perché, ma non lo può vedere. Girolamo, dal canto suo, si comporta da Girolamo. Quindi non è d’aiuto. La cosa non è positiva quando dormono insieme nell’appartamento che divide con Nico e Zo. Nico ha accettato Girolamo di buon grado, dopo un po’ di tempo: studia legge, Girolamo ha uno zio avvocato, si sono messi a chiacchierare fitto fitto di diritto costituzionale e l’amicizia è nata. Leonardo non gli ha chiesto come facesse a sapere tutta quella roba su una materia non banale come il diritto costituzionale. Ha paura di saperlo. Zo però è un’altra cosa: quando fanno colazione tutti insieme è il primo a lanciare frecciatine, ma regolarmente viene seppellito dal sarcasmo di Girolamo che, appena sveglio, è più crudele del solito.

Il terzo motivo gli si palesa quando Girolamo si sveglia ed è costretto a mettere a lavare la sua camicia, visto che Leo gli ha rovesciato addosso mezzo bicchiere di Guinness la sera prima. Girella per la casa con addosso solo un paio di jeans neri, finché non scova una maglietta di Leonardo e se la infila. Leo lo segue con lo sguardo per tutto il tempo, senza dire una parola, e decide che vorrebbe vederlo con le sue magliette addosso vita natural durante. Sta bene, con scritto Skid Row addosso. Se vivessero insieme sarebbe più facile, no?

Il quarto motivo è che Girolamo è un casino da disegnare. Un vero casino. Sembra tanto tranquillo ma in realtà non sta fermo un attimo, e anche la prodigiosa memoria fotografica di Leonardo sopperisce il giusto quando il tuo soggetto muove le dita in continuazione, sposta lo sguardo ovunque tranne dove lo aveva cinque secondi prima, si volta indietro di continuo perché “Leo, l’hai sentito quel rumore?”

“No, splendore. Non ho sentito niente”

“C’era un rumore”

“Può darsi. Potresti girarti verso di me?”

“Oh, certo, scusami”

E dopo cinque minuti. “Leo, io quel rumore continuo a sentirlo”

E poi, scopri che è la ventola del frigo che gira. Cos’è Girolamo per riuscire a sentire un rumore del genere, un pipistrello?

E’ un vero casino anche perché Leo, per quanto si impegni, non riesce mai a disegnare i suoi occhi come vorrebbe: ha quaderni pieni di schizzi solo di quegli occhi. E di quelle mani. Adora quelle mani.

La soluzione potrebbe essere provare a disegnarlo mentre dorme, ma non solo non gli sembra giusto, Girolamo ha il sonno agitato. Non sta fermo. Mai.

_E’ un vero casino da disegnare._

Se vivessero insieme potrebbe osservarlo meglio, disegnarlo meglio e non farsi venire un’ulcera.

Il quinto motivo è che, a volte, Girolamo fa brutti sogni. Non sono belle, quelle nottate li. Per niente. Si sveglia, schizza a sedere sul letto e cerca di passarsi le mani sulla schiena da solo, cosa anatomicamente impossibile. Leo sa che sulla schiena porta ancora i segni della cintura di Sisto, gliel’ha raccontato, quindi non chiede mai cos’abbia sognato. Lo sa già. Non si calma finché Leonardo non gli passa le mani fra le scapole e gli assicura che non ha niente sulla schiena, che sta bene, che Sisto non è li, che ci sono solo loro due. Che è tutto ok. Anche così, ci vuole un po’ prima di convincerlo a riaddormentarsi.

La mattina, quando si sveglia, si sente ridicolo e chiede scusa. Leo vorrebbe che smettesse di chiedere scusa per una cosa del genere.

Non gli piace l’idea che abbia quegli incubi e si svegli da solo, senza nessuno che gli dia una mano. A volte lo vede arrivare in facoltà con gli occhi così stanchi da fargli venire voglia di piangere. Se solo accettasse di andare a stare con lui, da qualche parte, si assicurerebbe che gli incubi lo lascino in pace.

Il sesto motivo è che, sorprendentemente, Girolamo cucina da Dio. Certo, anche Leo sa maneggiare pentole e padelle, ma la sua cucina è più un “devo sopravvivere, dove ho messo i quattro salti in padella”. Girolamo, no: se Leonardo è un artista coi colori, lui è un artista ai fornelli. Per il suo compleanno gli ha fatto trovare una cena vegetariana fatta con tutti i crismi, dall’antipasto al dolce. E’ un ottimo motivo, si o si? Magari anche Leo potrebbe imparare a cucinare decentemente vivendo con lui.

Magari.

Il settimo motivo è che Sisto sa dove vive suo figlio: è normale, è suo padre. Il problema è che non è normale per niente che a volte arrivi a casa sua a chiedere conto di certe spese (che spesso e volentieri non riguardano affatto Girolamo), cerchi di convincerlo a tornare a Roma con lui o provi ad allontanarlo da Leonardo in tutti i modi. Di solito la cosa finisce con una discussione piuttosto accesa, Sisto se ne va e Girolamo resta nel suo monolocale in affitto a tirare testate psicologiche contro il muro; poi ci sono le volte in cui Sisto alza le mani e Girolamo non reagisce, e Leo ancora non ha capito perché. Girolamo è un fascio unico di muscoli e nervi, potrebbe difendersi tranquillamente. Potrebbe anche renderle, se lo volesse.

Pare non volerlo.

Una volta l’ha dovuto accompagnare all’ospedale, perché aveva “battuto la testa in una mensola” e si era procurato una simpatica concussione. Al pronto soccorso non gli avevano chiesto se l’occhio nero e il naso sanguinante li avesse perché la mensola gli aveva rovesciato addosso tutto quello che c’era sopra. Girolamo aveva insistito così tanto che l’avevano fatto firmare e lasciato tornare a casa, ordinando a Leonardo di svegliarlo ogni ora se si fosse addormentato. Leo l’aveva caricato in macchina, portato al monolocale in borgo Albizi e si era preparato alla veglia sedendosi ai piedi del letto con un paio di libri. Girolamo era sicuro che non si sarebbe addormentato, ma era crollato dopo un paio d’ore.

Era stato fra le cinque e le sei del mattino che gliel’aveva detto.

Sisto era un politico importante, di uno schieramento molto rappresentato, che contava su una bella fetta dell’elettorato e, soprattutto, non aveva paura di giocare sporco. Il padre di Leonardo lavorava anche per alcune banche che erano, in un certo senso, infiltrate dal suo partito. Niente di illegale, solo gli uomini giusti nei vari consigli di amministrazione. Non ci avrebbe messo molto a creare problemi a quell’uomo e, di riflesso, a Leonardo stesso. Leo non aveva molto amore da parte per suo padre ma si stavano riavvicinando e, in ogni caso, era comunque suo padre. Ne avrebbe subito tutte le conseguenze. Ergo, Girolamo preferiva applicare la politica _sorridi, dì di si e fai comunque quello che volevi fare_. Quando era piccolo poteva funzionare, dai dodici anni in poi Sisto aveva deciso che non poteva più andare e aveva iniziato a usare la cintura. Era un ragazzino nato per sbaglio, non voluto né programmato. Si sentiva in colpa il giusto.

Il sorridi e dì di si era diventato “non reagire”. Era l’unico modo che aveva per proteggere ciò a cui teneva. Per proteggere Leonardo.

Quando aveva finito di raccontare Leonardo aveva gli occhi lucidi, e lui si sentiva il fiato corto, e quando Leo gli aveva chiesto scusa non aveva capito perché lo stesse facendo. E Leonardo si era convinto ancora di più a portarlo via da li.

Il motivo più grosso, però, è che Girolamo non ha un motivo valido per rifiutare, ma continua a farlo finché l’insistenza di Leo non gli tira fuori di bocca: “Ti rendi conto che saresti costretto a vivere con me ventiquattro ore al giorno?”

Lo dice come se fosse un’esperienza terribile.

“A-ha”

“A-ha?”

Leo lo guarda stranito. Ha smesso di seguirlo.

“E’ proprio per quello che ti sto chiedendo di andare a vivere insieme da qualche parte. Non vedo il problema.”

“Il problema è che tu - Girolamo gli punta l’indice addosso, gesticolando come se parlasse con un bambino di sei anni - saresti costretto a vivere con me”

“Continua a sfuggirmi il nesso logico”

“Oh, Dio - Girolamo gira lo zucchero nella tazza di tè con fin troppa violenza, versandone un po’ sul tavolino del bar dove si sono infilati per sfuggire all’acquazzone che si è scatenato su mezza Toscana. Avrebbe voglia di mettersi a urlare, cosa che capita di rado, ma non gli sembra il posto giusto - non ci arrivi”

Leo gli passa un tovagliolo di carta, lo guarda asciugare il tè versato e si stringe nelle spalle.

“Illuminami”

“Credi davvero che sia una persona piacevole da avere intorno per tutto il tempo?”

Leo non ci pensa nemmeno per mezzo secondo.

“No”

 

Girolamo sente tutta l’aria scappargli dai polmoni, sembra che gli abbiano tirato un pugno in pancia. Reagisce sorridendo, come fa sempre quando si sente ferito.

“Capisci quindi che la cosa non può funzionare”

“Non mi hai fatto finire il discorso - Leonardo si guarda intorno, avvicina il viso a quello di Girolamo e ghigna - no, non sei una persona piacevole da avere intorno tutto il tempo perché nessun essere umano è piacevole da avere intorno tutto il tempo. Io non sono piacevole da avere intorno tutto il tempo.”

Resta a guardarlo perplesso, curioso di sentire la fine del ragionamento. Leonardo si accorge che ha l’attenzione completa di Girolamo. Sorride mentre si accomoda meglio sulla sedia. “Fatto sta, però, che sei la persona che voglio avere intorno tutto il tempo. Magari litigheremo, magari ci odieremo per cinque minuti e poi cambieremo idea, magari ti farò venire voglia di strozzarmi e viceversa - a quel punto, Girolamo sta quasi sorridendo - ma sono sicuro che ne varrà la pena. E poi, non mi piace l’idea di lasciarti dove Sisto può raggiungerti.”

Ha capitolato. Ne è sicuro. Lo vede sospirare e appoggiare i gomiti sul tavolo, le mani unite dalle dita intrecciate.

“Sei sicuro?”

“Te lo chiedo da mesi. Secondo te sono sicuro?”

Girolamo alza un sopracciglio e decide che si, ci può stare.

“Hai già qualche idea sul posto?”

Leonardo potrebbe fare un balletto, ma non gli pare il caso.

 

Ci mettono un po’, ma trovano un appartamentino a Novoli che non è male. La zona non è proprio bellissima, ma il parco vicino al tribunale è piacevole, c’è il mercato ortofrutticolo vicino per rifornirsi di frutta e verdura a prezzi interessanti ed è vicino alla stazione di Rifredi e a quella dell’autobus per andare in facoltà. Nico e Zo aiutano Leonardo a raccogliere tutti i libri, vestiti, dischi, attrezzature e ciarpame vario in una quantità ridicola di scatole, le caricano sul furgoncino di Zo e le portano davanti al portone del suo nuovo condominio, le trascinano al sesto piano e partono per andare a prendere Girolamo, fra uno sbuffo e l’altro di Zoroastro. Le scatole di Girolamo sono solo tre, di cui due zeppe di libri e dischi e una di vestiti. Mezza, di vestiti, in realtà. Quando Leo gli chiede se è sicuro di aver preso tutto, Girolamo gli risponde che è sicuro di aver preso quello che gli serve.

Cenano a sedere su due scatole ancora piene, appoggiando i cartoni della pizza a domicilio su una terza, e dormono su un materasso che ancora non ha il letto intorno. Leo collega il telefono a due casse e fa partire i Sigur Ròs. Dormono benissimo. Per comprare i comodini c’è ancora tempo.


	12. Lightning song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucrezia presenta Leonardo come un suo amico e Girolamo come suo cugino, poi presenta Niccolò ad entrambi; si scambiano un paio di battute sul matrimonio e sul viaggio di nozze che intraprenderanno a breve, poi Leonardo le da il ritratto.  
> E’ meraviglioso, come sempre. Come tutto quello che Leonardo crea. A volte Girolamo vorrebbe essere una sua creazione, smettere di essere chi è e diventare qualcos’altro. Non sa bene cosa, solo qualcos’altro.

Il telefono. Girolamo odia il telefono. E’ così difficile capire bene cosa intendono le persone senza vederle in faccia mentre ti parlano, si finisce per fraintendere, e poi succede sempre un macello. Lui ha sempre avuto una faccia da poker magistrale, ed è sempre stato abituato a dissimulare qualunque inflessione la sua voce possa subire, ma non si sa mai. Certo, non che ogni telefonata si concluda in un disastro. Ce ne sono anche di tranquille.  
Ma in ogni caso, Girolamo odia il telefono. Molto.   
Moltissimo.  
Però sa che Leonardo è impossibile da scollare dal blocco da disegno mentre lavora, quindi molla il portatile sul tavolino davanti al divano, si alza e va a rispondere.  
Non l’avesse mai fatto.  
“Pronto?”  
Dall’altra parte c’è un minimo di esitazione, poi sente una voce femminile.  
“Leonardo?”  
No, pensa Girolamo. Non proprio.  
“No, se mi dite chi lo cerca ve lo posso passare”  
C’è una nuova esitazione, poi la voce si schiarisce la gola e ringrazia. Girolamo ha il tempo di pensare che quella voce ha l’impressione di averla già sentita.  
“Ditegli che sono Lucrezia, per favore”  
Prima che la cornetta gli scivoli di mano Girolamo l’ appoggia sulla mensola, fissa il muro per qualche secondo, si caccia le mani in tasca e va a cercare Leonardo. Quando Leo risponde al telefono, è già tornato sul divano col portatile aperto davanti.  
Dal viso non traspare nulla, ma non si sentiva le spalle così tese da un secolo. La pianta grassa che Lucrezia ha regalato a Leonardo, ora, gli pare quasi minacciosa.  
Il che è ridicolo, a pensarci bene.   
Leo parla al telefono per qualche minuto, lo sente ridere, fare le congratulazioni per qualcosa, fissare un appuntamento, data e ora, quella sera stessa, e riattaccare.  
Non gli piace.

Leo entra in salotto sorridendo, scompiglia i capelli di Girolamo mentre passa e si blocca quando lo sente tendersi sotto le sue dita.  
“Tutto bene? - chiede, appoggiandosi coi gomiti alla spalliera del divano - non volevo infastidirti”  
Girolamo si stampa un sorriso in faccia, si stringe nelle spalle e indica il computer con un cenno della testa.  
“Non sei tu, è una relazione che non vuole uscirmi dalla tastiera”.  
“Oh. Posso aiutarti?”  
Leonardo lo vede scuotere la testa, chiudere lo schermo e stirarsi il collo. Produce un crack piuttosto soddisfacente.   
“Non importa, ma ti ringrazio”  
“Come vuoi”

Salta la spalliera del divano e atterra a sedere accanto a Girolamo, recuperando il blocco da disegno e buttando sul retro il foglio pieno di appunti; cerca una fotografia sul telefono e inizia a schizzare sulla carta una figura femminile. Girolamo finge di essere interessato al documentario sull’Alaska che ha trovato in tv, ma ogni tanto butta l’occhio sul lavoro di Leonardo. E’ ipnotico, guardarlo creare un’immagine così perfetta buttando giù qualche linea, e lo fa con una naturalezza che a volte gli pare trascenda il mero essere umano.   
“Si è sposata una mia amica, la settimana scorsa - gli dice, biascicando le parole col lapis di riserva che tiene fra le labbra. Lo toglie e lo appoggia sul tavolino - non sapevo si sposasse e non le ho comprato niente, quindi spero che un ritratto le basti come regalo”.  
Girolamo sta per rispondere che un ritratto di Leonardo basterebbe anche al papa in persona, ma gli muoiono le parole in gola quando vede il viso di Lucrezia prendere forma. Sta sorridendo. E’ da una vita che non la vede sorridere. In realtà è da una vita che non la vede. E l’ultima volta che si sono visti non gli ha certo rivolto la sua espressione più radiosa. Deglutisce.  
Sua cugina si è sposata, e lui nemmeno lo sapeva. Si chiede se suo padre ne fosse a conoscenza.   
Non si accorge che Leonardo ha appoggiato il lapis e lo sta fissando, perplesso.  
“Girolamo, sei sicuro di star bene?”  
“A-ha”  
Si alza, va in cucina a prendere un’arancia e inizia a sbucciarla. Non è facile, con le mani che tremano in quel modo. Quando riesce a liberare uno spicchio se lo caccia in bocca e mastica quasi senza sentirne il sapore guardando il giardino condominiale fuori dalla finestra, oltre gli adesivi che Leo si ostina a voler attaccare sul vetro. Quando torna in salotto, un paio di spicchi dopo, Leo lo aspetta incuriosito, col blocco sulle gambe incrociate e i capelli legati in una coda. Sa che non sta nascondendo il fatto che c’è qualcosa che lo turba. E sa che Leo lo tempesterà di domande, da li a cinque secondi.

Leonardo appoggia il blocco sul tavolo, si volta completamente verso Girolamo e lo studia con un sopracciglio alzato mentre continua a buttare giù spicchi d’arancia come un automa.  
“Splendore, che c’è?”  
Lo vede deglutire, spolverarsi i pantaloni, ammucchiare ordinatamente le bucce d’arancia su un foglio di carta da cucina e biascicare: “Appunto, cinque secondi netti”.

Si umetta le labbra, fissando un alce che pascola neve, considerando che in Alaska l’erba pare essere sepolta sotto metri di ghiaccio e roba bianca. Glielo dice prima di poter cambiare idea.  
“Lucrezia Donati è mia cugina”  
“Cosa?”  
Leonardo schizza a sedere sul divano, con una faccia stravolta e le mani che volano mentre parla.  
“E non me l’hai mai detto? Perché non me l’hai mai detto? Non mi hai detto niente nemmeno quando mi ha regalato quella pianta, eppure ti avevo raccontato da chi veniva! Potevi avvertirmi che si sarebbe sposata, non credevo che il fatto che avessimo avuto una storia ti desse tanto fastidio!”  
E, a quel punto, Girolamo scoppia davvero a ridere.  
“No, Leo. Non potevo avvertirti di qualcosa che non sapevo - si gira verso Leonardo, che adesso lo guarda decisamente confuso - non siamo in buoni rapporti. Non la vedo da anni.”  
“Ah”   
Leonardo si trascina a sedere più vicino, passandogli una gamba dietro la schiena e, a quel punto, obbligandolo a sedersi contro il suo petto. Inizia a lavorare con le mani sulle spalle contratte di Girolamo che, deve ammetterlo, potrebbe anche decidere di farsi massaggiare via la tensione dalle spalle senza più pensare ad altro.   
“Tu e la tua famiglia - gli dice Leonardo sospirando, mentre cerca di eliminare la tensione dai tendini del collo - credevo di essere quello con l’albero genealogico disastrato, ma tu mi batti dieci a uno.”  
Girolamo articola qualche suono non meglio identificato e si lascia andare contro Leonardo. Si addormenterebbe volentieri.

Leo lo vede così rilassato che gli dispiace doverglielo dire, ma prima si leva il dente meglio è. Massaggia per un altro po’ il collo di Girolamo, poi ci avvolge le braccia intorno e gli appoggia il mento su una spalla.  
“Vengono qui a cena, stasera. Lucrezia e suo marito Niccolò”  
Fa una smorfia quando sente la tensione tornare a tutta forza sotto le sue mani, sente anche il cuore di Girolamo accelerare di colpo. Rafforza la presa quando il suo ragazzo cerca di sganciarsi e lo costringe a rimanere seduto dov’è.   
“Ehi, ehi - gli dice passandogli il pollice appena sotto la gola - va tutto bene. Posso chiamarla e rimandare, oppure posso dirle che ci vediamo da qualche parte. Non sei obbligato a venire, e non sei obbligato a rivederla”  
“Lei - Girolamo deglutisce a vuoto, gli sembra di aver finito la saliva, poi riprende - lei sa che vivo con te?”  
Leonardo scuote la testa, Girolamo sente i capelli lunghi del suo compagno sfiorargli il collo.  
“Non credo, se non gliel’hai detto tu”  
“No, non l’ho fatto”  
Non gli piace, il modo in cui parla. E’ come se avesse inserito la marcia indietro e fosse tornato ai primi anni della loro relazione, quando si sforzava di essere distaccato in tutti i modi. Gli fa paura, Girolamo, in questi casi.  
“Va bene, va bene - gli dice, baciandogli i capelli appena sopra la nuca - la chiamo e mi organizzo in qualche altro modo”  
Le mani di Girolamo lo bloccano prima che possa alzarsi per raggiungere il telefono.  
“Non importa”  
Si sporge di lato per vedergli il viso, mentre Girolamo si gira verso di lui.  
“Sei sicuro?”  
“Sono sicuro - Girolamo annuisce con un mezzo sorriso, pare tornato sul pianeta Terra - prima o poi avrei dovuto rivederla; preferisco farlo con te vicino e in un ambiente…”  
Non finisce la frase, indica casa loro con una mano storcendo le labbra. Leonardo finisce per lui.  
“Familiare?”  
“Familiare”  
Annuisce di nuovo.  
“Ne vuoi parlare?”  
Scuote la testa. Girolamo però gli sembra abbastanza tranquillo da poter azzardare una battuta.  
“Cucini tu, per stasera?”  
E’ stupito quando lo vede annuire.  
“Certo, non ti permetterei mai di avvelenare mia cugina.”

Leonardo ha apparecchiato la tavola e Girolamo è ai fornelli da un po’ quando il citofono si illumina, Leo risponde, dice il piano e va ad aprire la porta. Girolamo resta in cucina, passando e ripassando le mani sull’asciughino che si è legato in vita per non macchiarsi i pantaloni. Non si volta quando sente un paio di scarpe col tacco entrare nel corridoio, non esce dalla cucina quando sente le voci di sua cugina e di suo marito, non si fa nemmeno vedere quando Leo chiede di passargli i cappotti per portarli in camera. C’è un secondo di silenzio nel quale i due novelli sposi restano soli davanti al tavolo, poi Girolamo si asciuga le mani per un’ultima volta, appoggia l’asciughino sul piano di lavoro e si affaccia alla sala da pranzo, lascia che Lucrezia lo veda e se ne sta li, con le mani dietro la schiena, ad aspettare che qualsiasi cosa che deve succedere, succeda.  
Lucrezia resta imbambolata per un attimo, poi si schiarisce la voce.  
“Lo sapevo che eri tu, al telefono”.  
“Già, si. Scusatemi, ho un impegno urgente”

Leo lo vede scappare verso l’attaccapanni, prendere il giaccone di pelle, infilarselo e correre verso la porta: ha tutta l’aria di una fuga precipitosa. Prima di riuscire a fermarlo, però, vede Lucrezia correre incontro a Girolamo.  
“No! No. Resta - gli chiede appoggiando una mano sulla porta. Non lo tocca, però. Non lo sfiora nemmeno. E’ come se sapesse come trattarlo - resta, per favore”

La cena si svolge in un silenzio non esattamente confortevole: Lucrezia presenta Leonardo come un suo amico e Girolamo come suo cugino, poi presenta Niccolò ad entrambi; si scambiano un paio di battute sul matrimonio e sul viaggio di nozze che intraprenderanno a breve, poi Leonardo le da il ritratto.  
E’ meraviglioso, come sempre. Come tutto quello che Leonardo crea. A volte Girolamo vorrebbe essere una sua creazione, smettere di essere chi è e diventare qualcos’altro. Non sa bene cosa, solo qualcos’altro.

Non si aspettava che Lucrezia gli chiedesse di poter uscire in terrazza con lui perché ha bisogno di parlargli. Leo e Niccolò stanno parlando del più e del meno davanti a una bottiglia di vino, ma vede Leonardo seguirlo con lo sguardo mentre annuisce e segue sua cugina all’aperto. Gli fa cenno di stare calmo, prende il suo bicchiere dal tavolo ed esce.  
Lucrezia è bella, lo è sempre stata, di una bellezza classica tipica delle donne rinascimentali. La guarda mentre si accende una sigaretta con uno zippo argentato, metterlo di nuovo nella pochette coordinata col vestito e voltarsi verso il giardino. La luce di casa le illumina i capelli, a vederli così sembrano quasi rossi. Girolamo si appoggia al muretto del terrazzo, appoggia un gomito sul bordo. Non sa bene cosa fare con se stesso, qui fuori. Poi, Lucrezia butta la cenere nel posacenere portatile che ha attaccato alle chiavi, si gira a guardarlo e il momento finisce. Resta incastrato in quegli occhi come ci era rimasto anni prima. Parecchi anni prima. Si tormenta le mani. Se Leo fosse li, gli direbbe che sembra una lepre davanti a un tir.  
“Ti devo delle scuse, Girolamo”  
Ecco, quella non se l’aspettava.

Leonardo sbircia quello che sta succedendo in terrazza. Per ora, gli sembra tutto tranquillo. Si toglie i capelli dagli occhi e torna ad ascoltare Niccolò.

“Tu…mi devi delle scuse - Girolamo stringe più forte il bicchiere - a me. Devi delle scuse a me?”  
Lucrezia gli sorride. Non l’aveva mai visto spaesato, solo insicuro o spaventato. Leonardo gli sta rendendo l’umanità che Sisto gli aveva portato via, pare. Anche la sua postura è meno rigida, e il fatto che abbia cucinato tutto lui è splendido: suo padre non gli avrebbe mai permesso di fare una cosa del genere, voleva solo vederlo sui libri. Non gli avrebbe mai permesso neanche di stare con Leonardo. Lo voleva docile. Avrebbe una gran voglia di abbracciarlo, o anche solo toccarlo, ma sa come reagisce. Non vuole fargli del male inavvertitamente.  
“L’ultima volta che ci siamo visti ti ho detto delle cose orribili - Lucrezia si avvicina di un passo - non te le meritavi. Ti ho usato come capro espiatorio, ho buttato addosso a te tutta la colpa perché non potevo arrivare a tuo padre e ho sfogato su di te tutto quanto. Ma soprattutto - Girolamo beve un sorso di birra, si sente la gola secca - ti ho lasciato da solo con Sisto. Sapevo quello che ti ha fatto e non sono riuscita a perdonarmelo. Ma a quel punto, non sapevo più come riavvicinarmi. Non è stata colpa tua, Girolamo. E’ stato Sisto a ridurti in quello stato, se proprio voglio dare la colpa a qualcuno dovrei darla a lui. Ma so che è stato un incidente senza responsabilità, da parte tua.”  
Abbassa la testa, stringe le labbra e beve un sorso di vino.  
“Ti chiedo scusa, Girolamo”   
Non è così, che doveva andare. Dopo tutto quel tempo, Girolamo si è convinto che la colpa sia stata sua. Che Amelia sia morta davvero per colpa sua. Lo sa.

Da dentro, Leo vede Lucrezia avvicinarsi a Girolamo, e Girolamo restare imbambolato. Continua a tenerli d’occhio.

“Non ti scusare, non è colpa tua”  
E’ colpa tua, Girolamo! Dovevi per forza farti venire a prendere, stasera, ed ora mia sorella è morta!  
“D’accordo, facciamo così - Lucrezia gli appoggia una mano su un braccio. Lui guarda la mano ma la lascia fare - tu smetti di darti la colpa, e io smetto di chiederti scusa”  
Vorrebbe dirgli che è stata lei a urlargli addosso che Amelia è morta per colpa sua, ma non lo fa. Annuisce.  
Non sa bene cosa dire.  
E’ sollevato, però. Parecchio. Finalmente un ramo del suo albero genealogico sta iniziando a mettere qualche gemma nuova.

“Vuoi dirmi che è successo?”  
Leonardo si siede sul letto accanto a lui, già in pigiama, e incrocia le gambe. Gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi. Girolamo ubbidisce senza opporre resistenza.  
“Mi ha chiesto scusa”  
“Per cosa?”  
“E ha detto che non è stata colpa mia”  
“Di che stai parlando?”  
“Io ho perdonato lei, e lei ha perdonato me”  
“Girolamo, giuro che ho smesso di seguirti”  
Girolamo si volta a guardarlo, gli regala un mezzo sorriso e decide che forse può sbarazzarsi anche di questo peso. Si accomoda contro il cuscino, schiena al muro, e si stringe nelle spalle.  
“Lucrezia aveva una sorella minore”  
“Non lo sapevo”  
“Lo so”  
“Scusami - Leonardo gli si avvicina - vai avanti”  
“Considera che ti sto parlando di qualcosa successo prima di conoscerti, ti parlo di un sacco di anni fa - Girolamo si interrompe per un attimo, poi riprende - ci vedevamo spesso, quando avevo diciotto, diciannove anni. Mio padre è gemello del suo, suo padre fa l’avvocato. Siamo una famiglia con le mani in pasta”  
Sorride, sarcastico.  
“Il rapporto con mio padre, già allora, era piuttosto violento - Leo lo ammira. Sa che parlare di queste cose è difficile, ma Girolamo sta mantenendo una calma invidiabile. Lo vede avvicinare le gambe al corpo e appoggiarci sopra i gomiti, prendersi le dita della mano destra con la sinistra - ogni volta che potevo chiamavo Lucrezia e cercavo una scusa per uscire di casa. Lei non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo. Non gliel’ho mai detto. Certo - sorride - a un certo punto ha fatto due più due e l’ha capito da sola. Non è per niente stupida, lo sai”  
Si, Leonardo lo sa. Annuisce a bocca cucita.  
“Un pomeriggio, dopo aver litigato con mio padre, la chiamai quasi disperato. La pregai di venirmi a prendere, le chiesi di poter restare a dormire da loro. Non era raro, succedeva spesso. Lucrezia mi disse che stava guidando proprio in quel momento, ma che prima doveva prima portare Amelia a casa. Ho insistito. Stavo…male, Leo. Avrei dovuto lasciar perdere.”  
Girolamo si volta verso Leonardo e gli sorride con un sorriso più falso di una banconota da tre euro. Non sa come fare ad andare avanti.  
“Lucrezia ha capitolato, ed è venuta a prendermi. Mi ha chiesto se volevo sedermi davanti, ma gli ho detto che non era importante, poteva restarci tranquillamente Amelia. E mentre tornavamo verso casa loro un automobilista ha perso il controllo e si è schiantato contro la nostra macchina”  
Gli si spezza la voce.  
“Ha centrato il posto del passeggero in pieno, lo sai che lo chiamano il posto del morto, quello? Dovevo esserci io, li. Avrei dovuto esserci io. Vorrei esserci stato io. - si passa le mani sul viso, poi si ricompone - Lucrezia stava bene, io avevo solo picchiato la testa, ma per Amelia non c’è stato niente da fare. Le si è spezzato il collo. E’ morta sul colpo. Appena ho potuto, quando mi hanno lasciato uscire dall’ospedale, sono andato subito da Lucrezia. Non voleva vedermi”  
Girolamo fa una smorfia strana, a metà fra l’incredulità e l’incomprensione.  
“Aveva ragione, non avevo nessun diritto di farmi vedere dopo una cosa del genere. Ma sono stupido, lo sai, quindi ho insistito”  
Leonardo vorrebbe dirgli che no, non è stupido per niente, è solo umano. Ma sta zitto.  
“Appena mi ha visto mi si è buttata contro, mi ha schiaffeggiato e ha urlato che era colpa mia, che se l’avessi lasciata portare Amelia a casa sua sorella sarebbe stata ancora viva. Dio, ho preso così tanti schiaffi quella sera - butta fuori una risata strana - poi mio zio l’ha portata via, sono rimasto sul vialetto d’ingresso come un cretino per un bel po’, finché mia zia non mi ha detto che era meglio tornassi a casa. Amen.”  
Leo non sa bene cosa dirgli. Dire mi dispiace non si avvicina nemmeno a quello che prova. Gli passa un braccio dietro le spalle e se lo tira addosso, passandogli le dita fra i capelli.  
“Ho sempre pensato che fosse colpa mia. Lo so, che è colpa mia - le dita di Leonardo si bloccano, poi riprendono - ma dopo stasera non so più bene a cosa credere”.  
Leo gli avvicina la bocca ai capelli, Girolamo profuma di sciampo e fumo di sigaretta.  
“Non è stata colpa tua - gli dice accarezzandogli un polso - non può essere stata colpa tua. E’ stato un incidente”  
Girolamo si guarda le mani, poi alza gli occhi verso Leonardo.  
“E’ quello che ha detto anche Lucrezia”  
“Dovresti crederle”  
Girolamo fa di si con la testa, poi si accomoda meglio contro Leonardo.  
“Mi ha lasciato il suo numero, mi ha chiesto di vederci. Ci sono un sacco di cose che mi vuole raccontare”  
Leo sa che sorride, lo sente nella voce.  
“Dovresti farlo”  
“Lo farò”  
“Bravo il mio spilungone”  
Girolamo gli pianta un gomito nello stomaco.  
“Imbecille”.


	13. Take shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando gli indigeni lo guidano da Da Vinci non sa bene come riesca a mettere un piede davanti all’altro. Non sa nemmeno come riesce a stare in piedi davanti all’artista senza saltargli alla gola. Quando la sacerdotessa li lascia da soli glielo dice, poi lo schiaffeggia a mano aperta. Non è un gesto atto a far male, anche se vede Da Vinci soffrire il colpo, è più atto a umiliare, a far scendere quell’uomo dal piedistallo e metterlo davanti al cadavere della donna che amava. Non può prendersi tutta la colpa, lo ucciderebbe. Ha bisogno di dividerla con qualcuno se non vuole impazzire del tutto. Da Vinci blocca il secondo colpo, Riario fa in tempo a minacciarlo di morte, letteralmente, se non torneranno indietro col libro, poi sente le ginocchia cedere.

Riario sa che prima o poi se ne accorgeranno: è allenato..no è addestrato a non far trasparire nulla, ma che nessuno si sia mai reso conto di quanto di quanto odi suo padre gli pare davvero assurdo. O sono tutti maestri simulatori come lui, oppure è lui che è davvero bravo o, molto più probabilmente, nessuno si aspetta che possa nutrire un sentimento così forte nei confronti di Sisto perché nessuno sa che è suo padre. Gli pesa. Moltissimo. Crede di non averlo mai detto a nessuno, nemmeno a Zita, ma sa che lei è sempre stata capace di leggerlo alla perfezione. Con gli altri non si deve nemmeno sforzare di fingere, gli viene così facile da essere imbarazzante, ma dopo decenni passati a trattenersi gli sembra di avere una mano stretta intorno al collo. Semplicemente, a volte, smette di respirare. Così, su due piedi. E si ritrova ad affogare nell’aria. Non è divertente. Affatto.

Quando gli indigeni lo guidano da Da Vinci non sa bene come riesca a mettere un piede davanti all’altro. Non sa nemmeno come riesce a stare in piedi davanti all’artista senza saltargli alla gola. Quando la sacerdotessa li lascia da soli glielo dice, poi lo schiaffeggia a mano aperta. Non è un gesto atto a far male, anche se vede Da Vinci soffrire il colpo, è più atto a umiliare, a far scendere quell’uomo dal piedistallo e metterlo davanti al cadavere della donna che amava. Non può prendersi tutta la colpa, lo ucciderebbe. Ha bisogno di dividerla con qualcuno se non vuole impazzire del tutto. Da Vinci blocca il secondo colpo, Riario fa in tempo a minacciarlo di morte, letteralmente, se non torneranno indietro col libro, poi sente le ginocchia cedere. 

Leonardo è ancora debole e, per quanto Riario possa essere magro, i muscoli pesano comunque parecchio: il braccio del conte gli scivola di mano, non riesce a trattenerlo, e il crack che fanno le sue ginocchia sul pavimento di pietra è tale da fargli stringere i denti. Riesce a non fargli sbattere la testa, però. E’ già qualcosa.

“Vi sentite meglio?”  
Sete acqua calda scorrergli addosso, e ci mette un po’ a capire le parole. Non si ricorda bene dov’è, ne cosa sia successo. Solo l’acqua calda addosso e quella voce da decifrare.

Leo trascina Riario fino alla pozza d’acqua e lo stende su una delle coperte che sono a terra, entra nella piscina improvvisata e lava via il sudore e l’odore di sesso drogato che si sente addosso, poi cerca un panno, lo bagna e inizia a ripulire il conte: è coperto di terra e sangue, suo e di altri. Sa che c’è anche il sangue di Zita, li in mezzo, e basta il solo pensiero a farlo sentire indegno di toccare Riario; il fatto è che deve lavare via tutto se vuole trovare le ferite e medicarle in qualche modo. Riario non gli risponde, quando gli chiede se si sente meglio, quindi immagina sia ancora privo di conoscenza. Finisce di pulirgli la schiena e passa al braccio destro: per ora ha trovato tagli, lividi e graffi, ma nessuna ferita davvero grave. Se è vero quello che Ima gli ha detto, se è vero che Riario ha dovuto affrontare tre guerrieri a mani nude, è un miracolo che ne sia uscito relativamente sano, ed è una testimonianza di quanto quell’uomo sia da temere. Non sa se la stessa cosa si possa dire della sua sanità mentale, però: gli occhi di Riario mentre gli diceva di aver ucciso Zita per salvarlo lo perseguiteranno per sempre. Sa che li disegnerà appena poterà, forse per farli uscire dalla testa e intrappolarli sulla carta, come un demone che deve bloccare da qualche parte con un sigillo d’inchiostro per toglierselo di testa.   
Passa il panno bagnato dalla spalla al polso, poi gli prende la mano e controlla le dita una per una: non c’è niente di rotto, ma parecchio di sbucciato si. Un dito è decisamente gonfio, immagina sia una lussazione: dopo averne avuto certezza lo rimette in asse. Il conte non muove nemmeno un sopracciglio. Sembra morto.

C’è qualcosa che dovrebbe ricordare, lo sa. E’ importante, terribilmente importante, ma niente. Solo acqua calda, dolore passeggero, acqua calda di nuovo.

Leonardo appoggia la mano di Riario sulla coperta e inizia a lavargli l’altro braccio, di nuovo dalla spalla fino al polso, poi le dita e il palmo. Scopre nuove escoriazioni, un brutto taglio vicino al gomito e lividi sul bicipite. Lava tutto quanto con con una delicatezza che non sapeva di possedere. Sciacqua con cura il petto del suo supposto nemico, che non gli è mai parso tanto umano come in quel momento, e sotto chiazze blu, nere e rosse trova altri tagli, ferite e lividi. Per esser sopravvissuto ad una cosa simile Riario non può essere solo un uomo: è un esercito in una persona sola. 

Acqua calda sul petto, sulle spalle e sulle braccia. Acqua calda sulla pancia, calda come il sangue di qualcuno. Deve ricordare. Quando vede un coltello entrare nella pelle scura di una donna smette di respirare.

Leonardo sta sciacquando il panno quando Riario schizza a sedere stringendosi la gola con le mani. E’ strano, vederlo tutto pulito tranne il viso: sembra una maschera di carnevale tragica. C’è qualcosa che non va, però. Non respira bene, sembra che l’aria gli resti incastrata in gola e non voglia uscire. 

Zita, ha ucciso Zita. Non respira più e, anche se potesse, non crede che vorrebbe farlo.

Leonardo getta a terra il panno e corre a sedersi di fronte a Riario, le mani che prudono per poterlo toccare, senza però saper bene cosa fare. Alla fine decide di cercare di fargli regolare il respiro facendogli sentire il suo, appoggiandosi una delle mani del conte sulla cassa toracica, tenendo il pollice premuto sul polso per controllargli le pulsazioni. Ci prova, ma non è facile: Riario fa resistenza, gli occhi spalancati sono un misto di panico e odio puro e quando Leonardo cerca di prendergli una mano lo spintona e cerca di allontanarsi facendo leva sulle ginocchia: non ha molta forza, ma basta per irritare l’artista.  
“Riario, sto cercando di aiutarvi! - urla, alzando le mani - lasciatemi fare!”  
Il conte guarda le mani alzate di Da Vinci con gli occhi spalancati, come qualcuno che si aspetti di essere colpito da un momento all’altro, poi collassa su un fianco reggendosi su un gomito, le mani sempre intorno alla gola e il respiro strozzato. Non si aspettava una reazione del genere. Striscia fino a rientrare nel campo visivo di Riario, i suoi occhi non lo perdono di vista un attimo: quando è sicuro che lo veda tiene le mani basse ma ben visibili e si avvicina.  
“Riario, voglio solo aiutarvi. Non voglio farvi del male - gli dice, stupendosi della cautela che gli scivola nella voce - me lo permettete?”  
Il conte sposta lo sguardo a terra continuando a rantolare, poi guarda di nuovo Da Vinci: non fa niente per dargli il permesso, ma Leonardo decide di agire comunque. Di nuovo, lentamente, gli allontana una mano dalla gola. Riario si tende, ma lo lascia fare.  
Si appoggia la mano sulla cassa toracica e cerca di respirare il più lentamente possibile.  
“Riuscite a copiare il ritmo del mio respiro, conte? - gli chiede, parlando a due occhi spiritati che lo fissano - mi sentite?”

Lo sente, in qualche modo. Annuisce. Ci prova.

Ci vuole un po’, ma Leonardo si rende conto che il respiro del conte si sta regolarizzando e che il suo battito cardiaco, fino a poco prima irregolare sotto il suo pollice, sta tornando forte e stabile. Finalmente lo sente inspirare a lungo, poi buttare fuori aria. Continua a tenergli il polso, sia per controllargli il battito che per evitare che gli arrivi un altro ceffone.  
“Vi sentite meglio?”

Si. No. Non lo sa. Annuisce chiudendo gli occhi, gattona all’indietro fino a trovarsi con le spalle al muro e resta li, con la disperazione che gli cade addosso come pece. Ha una gran voglia di mettersi a piangere, ma non si ricorda più tanto bene come si fa.

Leonardo vede Riario allontanarsi fino a toccare con le spalle la parete della stanza dove si trovano: gli sembra stordito, e deve aver freddo considerando che è praticamente nudo a parte quella specie di telo che gli anno legato in vita. Se il sole del nuovo mondo non lesina calore, di giorno, la notte è tutta un’altra storia a quell’altitudine. Cerca di capire cosa sia meglio fare, poi raccoglie il panno e un po’ d’acqua in una ciotola e gli si avvicina.  
“Riario - si siede davanti a lui, è coma parlare con una statua - avete il viso sporco di sangue. posso aiutarvi?”  
Alza il panno per farglielo vedere, il conte lo segue con lo sguardo e si stringe nelle spalle. Leonardo ha l’impressione che si farebbe dipingere un paio di occhiali sul viso senza reagire, in quel momento. Invece di farlo ridere l’immagine gli trasmette una tristezza terribile.

Girolamo chiude gli occhi quando la mano dell’artista gli si avvicina al viso. Acqua calda, di nuovo.

Leonardo gli passa il panno sugli zigomi e lo vede chiudere gli occhi, gli lava di dosso tutta la terra, i colori e il sangue e strappa via un pezzo di coperta pulita per premergliela su una tempia, dove un taglio non vuole saperne di smettere di sanguinare. Riario non reagisce nemmeno a quello, e Leonardo si sente inspiegabilmente solo senza esserlo. Non sa se è la tristezza che scivola fuori dal conte a ondate o cosa, ma sente di dover fare qualcosa. Inizia a parlare per riempire il vuoto: gli racconta del volo, di quanto l’abbia studiato, di quanto lo affascini. Gli dice della Colombina, passandogli lo straccio sulla fronte, ha mai visto lo scoppio del carro? Sa come funziona? Si complimenta per la sua abilità nell’uso di due lame contemporaneamente mentre gli pulisce la linea della mandibola, gli chiede s e per caso non sia ambidestro pure lui. Sciacqua di nuovo il panno e cerca di levargli terra e sangue dai capelli. Riario non apre bocca, le gambe incrociate e le mani abbandonate sulle ginocchia.

La voce dell’artista è un piacevole diversivo dai sui pensieri, e quello che gli racconta lo affascina moltissimo. Non riesce a raccogliere le forze che gli servirebbero per rispondere, ma si sforza di tenere gli occhi aperti e di ascoltare.

Leonardo si accorge che, anche se del tutto immobile, il conte lo ascolta con attenzione. Sorride passandogli il panno bagnato sul collo un’ ultima volta, poi lo osserva: Riario è coperto da cicatrici. Alcune sono evidentemente conseguenza di combattimenti, ma altre sembrano bruciature o scudisciate; ne ha una su una guancia che sembra il segno di un grosso anello. A Leonardo viene in mente l’anello piscatorio e corruga la fronte, collega lo sguardo spaventato che gli ha lanciato prima, quando gli ha urlato contro, con quello che vede ora e la sua straordinaria resistenza al dolore e la conclusione a cui arriva non gli piace per niente. Si allontana di qualche passo, spiegandogli come mischiare le sostanze giuste con le uova per ottenere i colori desiderati e raccoglie una coperta da terra poi cambia idea e, sempre con una lentezza e una cautela esasperanti, gli appoggia le mani sui gomiti.  
“Riuscite ad alzarvi?”  
Riario lo guarda come se non parlassero la stessa lingua, poi annuisce e si lascia tirare su. Leonardo lo guida fino all’ammasso di coperte al centro della stanza, cercando di non pensare a cosa ci è successo solo poco tempo prima, e lo fa sedere: gli sembra di avere per le mani un guscio vuoto.

Appena tocca le coperte gli arriva addosso tutta la stanchezza accumulata in settimane, mesi, anni. Si lascia spingere giù dall’artista ma continua a tenere gli occhi aperti: sa che quando li chiuderà vedrà i visi dei tre guerrieri che ha ucciso e che hanno cercato di ucciderlo. Sa che vedrà Zita. E non vuole. L’artista gli butta addosso una coperta e gli si siede accanto, sbocconcellando pane di uno strano colore giallo. Scuote la testa quando gliene offre.

Leonardo non ha fame ma si costringe a mangiare qualcosa, si pulisce le mani dalle briciole e raccoglie una coperta dal mucchio, appoggiandola sul corpo del conte. Gli offre del pane senza stupirsi di vederlo rifiutare, poi si stende a sua volta, voltandosi su un fianco verso la sua nemesi.   
“Dovreste cercare di dormire”  
Riario gira la testa verso di lui, con un sorriso così sarcastico da farlo sentire un po’ sollevato, poi torna una maschera di indifferenza e ricomincia a guardare il soffitto. Leonardo non demorde.  
“Avete bisogno di riposare, o domani non sarete nemmeno in grado di camminare.”  
Niente. Riario non si volta nemmeno. Leonardo gli appoggia una mano sul polso.  
“Controllo io, qui. Vi sveglierò se ce ne sarà bisogno”  
Il conte si volta verso di lui, apre bocca, la chiude. Lo fissa. Gli passa sul viso un qualcosa di molto simile allo stupore, poi annuisce e chiude gli occhi.

Leonardo resta a vegliare su Riario per un bel po’ chiedendosi se qualcuno, a parte lui e Zita, gli abbia mai detto una cosa del genere. L’abbia mai rassicurato in qualche modo. Se qualcuno lo rifarà mai, adesso che Zita è morta.

Il mattino dopo Riario è di nuovo Riario, e Leonardo è di nuovo Leonardo. C’è un filo di comprensione mutuale che prima non c’era, fra i due, ma per il resto è tutto come se non fosse successo niente. In un certo senso, è quasi un sollievo.


	14. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucrezia lo guarda preoccupata, prima di stringergli un polso e allontanarsi; guarda le sue scarpe ticchettare sul pavimento di marmo e sparire dal suo campo visivo, poi sente una mano su una spalla e una scarica elettrica gli schizza lungo la schiena. Non ha più paura. E’ infastidito. E vuole quella mano più lontana possibile da sé.   
> Si volta con tutta l’eleganza che può riuscire a mettere in un gesto simile, un sorriso affettato sul viso e le nocche talmente tirate da essere diventate bianche, nelle tasche della giacca. Sa che Leonardo sta seguendo ogni suo minimo gesto, pronto a dargli una mano all’occorrenza, ma è deciso a non averne bisogno. Anche Sisto è invecchiato, negli anni in cui non l’ha visto. Non che questo cambi qualcosa.  
> “Padre”

E’ così raro sentire Girolamo anche solo alzare la voce che, quando rientra in casa con un paio di lettere enunciando ogni singolo insulto che gli viene in mente, Leonardo non può evitare di chiedersi cosa sia successo. Magari ha tamponato, gli è successo il mese scorso perché si era distratto mentre guidava. Niente di grave, ma non piace a nessuno dover ripagare il paraurti di qualcun altro.  
Girolamo è in piedi nell’ingresso, le buste in una mano e l’altra alla ricerca spasmodica di qualcosa nelle tasche della giacca, trova il telefono, lo fissa, guarda una delle lettere, sbuffa, rimette il telefono in tasca e si dirige in camera a grandi passi con una faccia che non promette niente di buono. A Leonardo sembra di aver appena assistito a una scena di quelle telenovelas terrificanti che guarda Vanessa, ogni tanto. Di sicuro non ci ha capito niente. Si asciuga le mani sull’asciughino che ha appoggiato allo schienale della sedia, controlla che la cena non bruci e segue la scia di parolacce fino alla loro stanza. Vede Girolamo buttare le lettere sul letto, pescare di nuovo il telefono dalla tasca, fissarlo e buttare sul letto pore quello. Non l’ha nemmeno salutato, ancora. E’ quasi offeso.  
“A-ehm”  
Si schiarisce la gola, appoggiato allo stipite della porta. Non pretende che il suo ragazzo gli salti addosso appena lo vede, ma un ciao sarebbe carino. Magari anche solo con la mano. Girolamo lo guarda.  
“Oh, Leo - gli dice, sedendosi sul letto con una busta stretta fra le dita - scusami, ero distratto”  
Leonardo ride, poi si avvicina e si siede accanto a lui.  
“L’avevo notato. Che c’è, splendore?”  
Sta usando quel soprannome sempre più spesso. A lui piace e a Girolamo sta bene. Che il diretto interessato non ami molto i soprannomi non è una cosa che lo preoccupa, al momento. E poi, Dio santo, Giro suona così male.  
Girolamo temporeggia, si guarda le mani, apre e chiude la busta e alla fine la passa a Leonardo, strofinandosi la faccia con le mani. A Leo sembra un grosso gatto intento a ripulirsi, ma si tiene il pensiero per sé.   
La busta è spessa, di carta pregiata, e il cartoncino che contiene è color panna con uno stemma di famiglia in filigrana dorata proprio al centro, in alto. E’ roba grossa, roba importante. Si chiede di chi sia quello stemma, quando capisce che è un invito al settantesimo compleanno di suo zio Francesco.  
“Hai uno stemma di famiglia e non me l’hai mai detto?”  
Girolamo lo guarda come se fosse stupido, e in effetti è così che si sente.  
“E’ la prima cosa che ti viene in mente?”  
Si, vorrebbe dirgli. E’ stata la prima cosa, in effetti. Si stringe nelle spalle mentre Girolamo esala un sospiro disperato.  
“Non ho uno stemma di famiglia, Leo - gli spiega - sono un bastardo non riconosciuto. Finisci di leggere, per cortesia”.  
Leo tira fuori del tutto il cartoncino e lo studia, sul retro c’è un messaggio di Lucrezia scritto con una stilografica.  
Stai tranquillo, non succederà niente. Anche Leo è invitato.  
“Che significa?”  
Girolamo si morde le labbra, poi batte le mani con una smorfia e si passa i palmi sui pantaloni.  
“Ci sarà anche Sisto”  
“Stai scherzando?”  
Lascia cadere il cartoncino sul copriletto come se bruciasse, si volta verso Girolamo e lo guarda con le sopracciglia all’attaccatura dei capelli. Girolamo si volta verso di lui scuotendo la testa.  
“No”  
“Pensi di andarci?”  
Vede Girolamo stringersi nelle spalle. Vorrebbe urlargli di non azzardarsi a mettere piede in un posto, un posto qualsiasi, dove ci sia anche quel bastardo di suo padre, ma lo rispetta troppo per dirgli una cosa del genere. Non ha diritto di mettere dei veti, anche se servisse a risparmiargli uno shock, una serata terrificante e un gran mal di testa. Aspetta che apra bocca, terrorizzato.  
“Vorrei, si”

Leonardo lo guarda come se gli avesse appena confidato il desiderio di fare bungee-jumping senza elastico, e in effetti la sensazione che si sente nello stomaco è quella.  
“Sei sicuro? Con quel tizio in circolazione li, nella stessa stanza?”  
Si stringe nelle spalle.  
“Leo, questa è la prima volta in quasi dieci anni che la mia famiglia mi cerca - gli dice, raccogliendo il cartoncino e mostrandoglielo - non voglio bruciare subito ogni possibilità con loro. Certo - continua piegando un angolo dell’invito e raddrizzandolo subito dopo - non voglio vedere mio padre. Non voglio nemmeno sentirne l’odore da lontano, in realtà. Ma non lo vedo da anni, e magari ci lasceremo perdere a vicenda, e ci sarai tu, e ci sarà Lucrezia…ci sarai tu, vero?”

Girolamo lo guarda quasi pregandolo, letteralmente. Non può dire di no a quegli occhi, quando si spalancano così. Annuisce. Il suo ragazzo esala un sospiro sollevato.

Leonardo lo accompagnerà. Si sente già meglio. E la possibilità di far arrabbiare ancora di più Sisto gli sorride.  
“Il fatto è che voglio andare, ma non voglio andare - guarda Leonardo con un sopracciglio sollevato - che ne pensi, sto diventando bipolare?”  
Leo gli sorride, gli chiede se può abbracciarlo e lo avvicina a sé, stampandogli un bacio fra i capelli. Dopo qualche secondo gli passa una mano sulla schiena e si alza, dirigendosi di nuovo in cucina.  
“Oh, Leo?”  
La voce del suo ragazzo gli arriva dal corridoio.  
“Si?”  
“Il compleanno è a Roma”  
Sente Leonardo tornare indietro correndo, un sorriso spaccafaccia e un grembiule in una mano.  
“Mi porti a Roma?”  
Annuisce.  
“Sul serio?”  
“Giuro”  
Leo torna serio.  
“Te la senti davvero?”  
No, non lo sa se se la sente davvero, ma ormai ha deciso. Si stringe nelle spalle.  
“Mi porti in giro, si? Ci fermiamo un fine settimana”  
“Certo, come vuoi - gli risponde iniziando a vedere i risvolti positivi della cosa - ti farò da Cicerone e ti porterò in giro quanto ti pare”  
“Ah, è da una vita che voglio andare a Roma con te!”  
Leo gli corre incontro, lo bacia sulle labbra e torna in cucina di corsa.

E’ sicuro di aver messo tutto in valigia, ma sa benissimo che si accorgerà di aver lasciato indietro qualcosa solo quando sarà in albergo. Non sa bene come vestirsi, per una cosa del genere, quindi si è fatto accompagnare da Girolamo a comprare un abito scuro e una cravatta nuova. Si sente un cretino, vestito così, ma sa che se andasse a quella festa vestito come va in giro di solito si sentirebbe un cretino il doppio. E poi, non vuole dare a Sisto occasioni di infastidire Girolamo. Sarà il ragazzo perfetto, almeno per quella sera.   
Certo, per Sisto il problema è che Girolamo ha un ragazzo e non una ragazza, ma per quello può farci il giusto.  
E’ incredibile, odiare così tanto una persona senza averla mai vista.   
Controlla di aver preso almeno un blocco da disegno e una bella scorta di matite, controlla di aver preso il caricabatterie della reflex e la reflex stessa, controlla di aver nascosto nella tasca interna del trolley una scorta di medicinali, perché sa che Girolamo, sotto stress, raccatta delle emicranie infernali. Controlla di aver preso il suo libro, gli occhiali da sole e almeno un paio di gommini. Aveva anche pensato di tagliarsi i capelli, ma appena l’ha accennato a Girolamo gli è stato fatto presente che se lo faceva per piacere di più a suo padre poteva anche risparmiarsi lo sforzo. A Sisto non sarebbe piaciuto a prescindere. Nessuno dei due gli sarebbe piaciuto, punto e basta. E poi, a Girolamo, i suoi capelli lunghi piacciono.

Leonardo deve praticamente strappare Girolamo dal bagno, buttargli la giacca sulle spalle e trascinarlo fino alla stazione dell’autobus; è imbambolato dalla sera prima, e anche il viaggio in bus fino alla stazione è immerso in un silenzio innaturale, almeno per loro: di solito hanno sempre qualcosa di cui parlare, oggi Girolamo sembra completamente perso nel suo mondo. Leo lo precede sul binario, si siede su una panchina di cemento e gli fa cenno di sedersi accanto a lui, ma il suo ragazzo resta in piedi a fissare le rotaie, le mani nelle tasche dei jeans neri, il maglione scuro legato in vita e una delle magliette di Leonardo addosso. Sono la sua coperta di Linus, se Girolamo ha addosso una delle sue magliette significa che ha bisogno di portarsi in giro un minimo di sicurezza e, considerando che si stanno per andare a infilare volontariamente nella tana del lupo, Leo non si stupisce affatto. Gli ha chiesto almeno venti volte se è sicuro di voler andare, e per venti volte Girolamo ha detto di si: a questo punto, davanti al treno che sta arrivando, è inutile chiederlo di nuovo.   
L’interno è asettico. L’odore è asettico. E uno di quei treni che ti portano da Firenze a Roma in un paio d’ore, forse meno. Leonardo è ancora abituato a quei cosi sferraglianti che fanno Firenze-Lucca in due ore, non Firenze-Roma: il cambio è positivo in termini di tempo, ma negativo in termini i personalità.   
Non lo sa, gli sembra di viaggiare dentro un ospedale.  
Un ospedale molto comodo, certo.  
Girolamo si trascina dietro il trolley, lo infila nella cappelliera (poi, perché cappelliera? Nessuno si porta più dietro le scatole per i cappelli, ormai. Nessuno si porta più dietro quei cappelli in generale), controlla la prenotazione e si accascia davanti a lui, allungando le gambe fino a infilarle sotto il suo sedile, incrociate all’altezza delle caviglie, la mano destra che penzola dal bracciolo e la sinistra a reggersi la testa. Si passa le dita su uno zigomo e poi, finalmente, si decide ad aprire bocca.  
“Immagino sia troppo tardi per cambiare idea”  
Quasi a farlo a posta, il treno decide di partire in quel momento. Leo abbozza un sorriso.  
“Pare di si. Ma possiamo sempre andare a Roma e non andare alla festa di tuo zio”  
Girolamo scuote la testa passandosi la mano sulle labbra, fissando il paesaggio che perde chiarezza fuori dal finestrino. E’ una giornata decisamente grigia.   
“Non tentarmi”  
“Ti sembro il tipo?”  
Gli arriva un calcio in uno stinco, ma finalmente Girolamo sorride.  
“Si che mi sembri il tipo”

Tornare a Roma gli fa uno strano effetto, ma deve ancora decidere se sia positivo o meno: è felice, ed è terrorizzato. Gli è mancata, quella città, ma di sicuro non gli manca quello che gli è successo la dentro. Leo lo affianca subito quando scendono dal treno, togliendosi maglioni e giacche e godendosi il clima più che primaverile della capitale: guarda ovunque, Girolamo sa che sta prendendo appunti con gli occhi per buttare tutto su carta dopo. Hanno qualche ora prima di dover raggiungere Lucrezia e seguirla fino a casa di suo padre, quindi tanto vale portare le valige in albergo, recuperare un po’ di sonno perduto e iniziare a prepararsi. La stanza che hanno prenotato su Expedia non è lontano da Roma Termini, e si avviano in quella direzione scena troppa fretta, fermandosi a bere un caffè in un bar e scansando con un’abilità innata in chi vive nelle città d’arte branchi di turisti che si muovono a monoblocco e venditori di qualsiasi cosa: Girolamo nutre più simpatia per i secondi che per i primi ma no, di una bacchetta per farsi le foto da solo proprio non sa che farsene. I banchine che vendono frutta fresca iniziano ad apparire qua e la, a sottolineare l’arrivo della bella stagione; superano l’ingresso di una trattoria che promette vino dei Castelli e piatti tipici e si fermano davanti al loro bed&breakfast. Se suo padre sapesse che dorme in un bed&breakfast prenotato su Expedia gli verrebbe un accidente. Non vede l’ora che lo scopra. Lucrezia e suo padre si erano offerti di ospitarli, ma hanno rifiutato: non vogliono sentirsi legati, non vogliono orari, non vogliono dover stare alla festa più dell’umanamente sopportabile. Se avessero accettato ci sarebbero stati ben pochi posti dove rifugiarsi, considerando che avrebbero dormito a casa del festeggiato. No, meglio un bed&breakfast vicino alla stazione da cui poter entrare e uscire quando vogliono. Quando arrivano al piano giusto vengono accolti da una signora corpulenta completamente vestita a righe, che li accoglie con un sorriso da mamma chioccia e li spinge verso la loro stanza, snocciolando orari, informazioni geografiche e offrendo loro un tè che entrambi, con ancora il sapore del caffè in bocca, rifiutano cortesemente. Girolamo apre subito il suo trolley, tirando fuori il vestito scuro e appendendolo a una delle maniglie dell’armadio per non fargli sgualcire; Leonardo lo copia come fosse a scuola, non abituato a trattare con abiti del genere: è roba che si metterebbe suo padre e, forse per questo, ha sempre provato un certo disagio nel vestirsi in quel modo. Certo, quella roba addosso a Girolamo fa la sua figura. Più probabilmente, addosso a Girolamo qualunque cosa fa la sua figura. Lui spera di non sembrare ridicolo, ma a giudicare da come Girolamo l’ha guardato, dopo essere uscito dal camerino di prova, deve aver fatto la sua figura pure lui. Viene distratto dalle sue paranoie gratuite da Girolamo che scalcia via gli stivali e si lancia sul letto, le mani intrecciate sotto la testa e, come sempre, le gambe incrociate all’altezza delle caviglie. Ha pure i calzini neri. E’ facilissimo fare il bucato, se i vestiti sono tutti suoi. Gli sorride e lo raggiunge, spedendo le Sneakers a far compagnia agli anfibi e decidendo di usarlo come suo cuscino personale, appoggiandogli la testa sul petto e infilandogli una mano sotto la maglietta. Gli piace anche solo poter toccare Girolamo in quel modo, ci è voluto così tanto per poterlo fare senza sentirlo tendersi o vederlo spaventarsi. Non è stato facile. Sposta la mano sulla peluria che gli sparisce nei boxer senza perderlo d’occhio un momento, pronto a fermarsi al minimo accenno di disagio da parte sua, ma Girolamo si limita ad aprire un occhio alzando un sopracciglio, regalandogli un sorriso sornione. Lo prende come un invito, tirandosi su su un gomito, chinandosi a baciarlo e lasciando scivolare la mano ancora più in giù. Girolamo inarca la schiena, gli scappa un oh, Dio sulle labbra di Leonardo. L’artista si stacca e lo osserva per qualche secondo: è bellissimo, con gli occhi chiusi, le labbra semiaperte e la maglietta tirata su in quel modo. E’ bellissimo, ed è suo. Resiste a malapena alla voglia di lasciargli qualche segno sul collo e lo bacia di nuovo quando lo sente mugolare qualcosa di non esattamente definito. Si chiede se sappia quanto sia bello, o se ancora non ci creda. 

Si svegliano un paio d’ore dopo, la testa di Leonardo di nuovo sul petto di Girolamo e il braccio di Girolamo intorno alle spalle di Leonardo, mentre il telefono di Girolamo spara una versione dal vivo di Mondi Sommersi dei Litfiba che ha come suoneria da sempre. Leo biascica qualcosa con un tono decisamente disperato, buttandosi un braccio sulla faccia e riuscendo nell’impresa difficilissima di spettinarsi ancora di più, mentre Girolamo si sporge verso il comodino per rispondere a sua cugina, gettando un’occhiata distratta all’orologio per controllare che ore siano. Sorride all’evidente imbarazzo ce sente nella voce di Lucrezia quando sente Leonardo lamentarsi della suoneria accanto a lui, rassicurandola sul fatto che non abbia interrotto niente, per lo meno in quel momento, e scoppia a ridere quando lei gli urla di non aver bisogno di tutti quei dettagli. Dio, quanto gli è mancata. Finisce di svegliare il bello addormentato steso accanto a lui con tutta la gentilezza di cui è capace, poi lo trascina sotto la doccia con lui: dopo un paio di minuti sotto l’acqua Leo è abbastanza in sé da decidere che vuole lavargli i capelli, e lo lascia fare ricambiando il favore subito dopo, poi decidono che sono stati in doccia abbastanza da rischiare di affogare e fanno lo sforzo di infilarsi dentro i vestiti che si sono portati dietro per l’occasione; Leo si lega i capelli in una crocchia sulla nuca e si sente particolarmente ridicolo, Girolamo si sistema la barba e comincia a sentire un grosso nodo fatto di tensione piantarglisi nello stomaco. 

Lucrezia è bellissima: lo sa da sempre, ma ogni volta che rivede sua cugina se ne stupisce sempre. E’ incredibile che una famiglia disastrata come la sua abbia una persona così luminosa fra le sue fila. La saluta con un sorriso di quelli veri, rari, mentre va loro incontro con addosso un paio di tacchi da capogiro, si lascia abbracciare e la guarda abbracciare anche Leonardo, poi Lucrezia si piazza in mezzo a loro prendendoli entrambi sottobraccio e fungendo da scorta verso il portone. La villa della sua famiglia non è cambiata molto, se non si conta l’avvicendarsi delle piante da giardino: un palazzotto ai Parioli con un discreto giardino intorno e un viale di ghiaia che accompagna fino all’entrata, ghiaia che farebbe demordere chiunque dall’indossare i tacchi, ma non Lucrezia. Li subissa di domande: come stanno, come va il lavoro di Leonardo, se Girolamo lavora ancora all’università, cos’hanno in ponte per le vacanze estive, quanto si tratterranno, dove dormono. Quando Girolamo le risponde che dormiranno in un bead&breakfast scoppia a ridere. Lo sa, che l’ha fatto a posta per far infuriare Sisto. E Girolamo e Leonardo sanno che hanno a un’alleata preziosa. 

Un cameriere in livrea allunga un vassoio verso di loro, e Leonardo sta attento a copiare al parossismo ogni gesto di Girolamo: prende il bicchiere dallo stelo come lui e ringrazia il cameriere con un cenno della testa, voltandosi verso il suo ragazzo con due occhi sgranati che sembrano dire: Girolamo, seriamente. Che accidenti ci faccio io qui? Girolamo gli sorride bevendo un sorso di prosecco e entrando nel salone alla ricerca di suo zio per porgergli i suoi auguri e presentargli il suo compagno. Non lo vede dalla sera dell’incidente, non vede nemmeno sua zia dalla sera dell’incidente. Non pensa nemmeno all’eventualità di sbattere in suo padre, in quel momento, vuole solo vedere quella piccola parte della sua famiglia che, forse, gli è rimasta. Si aggira fra un numero di invitati che sembra oscillare fra l’infinito teorico e effettivo finché non se li trova davanti. Sono invecchiati. Resta impalato sul posto, con Leonardo che gli va a sbattere contro la schiena quando si pianta all’improvviso e poi gli appoggia una mano sulla schiena per sostenerlo. Resta così, fermo, finchè Lucrezia non se ne accorge e gli sorride, indicandolo ai suoi genitori.  
Non ci può riuscire, non è pronto. Non si sente nemmeno tanto bene, a farci caso. Forse dovrebbe uscire a prendere una boccata d’aria, ma si sente i piedi incollati a terra, il cuore nell’esofago e un picco d’ansia esplosiva nel cervello che la mano di Leo sulla schiena non riesce a mitigare. E intanto, Lucrezia e suo marito con i suoi zii gli sono praticamente davanti, e lui non sa che fare. Vede Leo sorridere e stringere mani, salutando Niccolò con un cenno della testa e facendo un inchino giocoso a Lucrezia.   
E lui sta li, come un palo, finché la mano di Leonardo non lo spinge leggermente in avanti.   
Silenzio in sala. O, per lo meno, silenzio fra quelle sei persone. Poi sua zia lo abbraccia e Girolamo sente ogni muscolo del suo corpo tendersi, prima di sciogliersi definitivamente. Non l’hanno mai saputo, loro, quello che ha combinato Sisto col suo cervello. Ma in quel momento si sente così sollevato che potrebbe mettersi a piangere. Dev’essere evidente sulla sua faccia, perché sua zia si allontana, lo guarda negli occhi con un sorriso un po’ tremolante e lo stringe di nuovo: quando lo lascia andare suo zio gli sorride e gli stringe la mano.  
“Sei diventato più alto di me”  
Scoppia a ridere: un decennio che non si vedono ed è la prima cosa che gli dice. E’ tutto così normale che gli fa male.  
“Sono sempre stato più alto di te, zio”  
Francesco gli sorride come fosse un figlio, più che un nipote, gli scompiglia i capelli e gli dice, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo: “Guarda, tuo padre sta venendo verso di noi”

Leonardo si blocca, congelato in una morsa di paura talmente forte da impedirgli di muoversi: ha paura per Girolamo, e ha paura di quello che potrebbe fare all’uomo che sta per vedere per la prima volta dopo averlo odiato per un bel pezzo. Sisto Della Rovere è decisamente gemello di Francesco, sorride nello stesso modo, con lo stesso viso. Fa quasi paura pensare a cosa sia capace di fare. Lucrezia guarda i suoi salutare Girolamo con un ultimo abbraccio prima di allontanarsi, e guarda suo cugino cercando di capire se la voglia li con lui o meno, ma è Leonardo a doverle rispondere: Girolamo fissa il pavimento come se dovesse vomitare.

Lucrezia lo guarda preoccupata, prima stringergli un polso e allontanarsi; guarda le sue scarpe ticchettare sul pavimento di marmo e sparire dal suo campo visivo, poi sente una mano su una spalla e una scarica elettrica gli schizza lungo la schiena. Non ha più paura. E’ infastidito. E vuole quella mano più lontana possibile da sé.   
Si volta con tutta l’eleganza che può riuscire a mettere in un gesto simile, un sorriso affettato sul viso e le nocche talmente tirate da essere diventate bianche, nelle tasche della giacca. Sa che Leonardo sta seguendo ogni suo minimo gesto, pronto a dargli una mano all’occorrenza, ma è deciso a non averne bisogno. Anche Sisto è invecchiato, negli anni in cui non l’ha visto. Non che questo cambi qualcosa.  
“Padre”  
Sul viso di uno dei politici più eminenti del paese passa un moto di stizza: quello è un figlio bastardo avuto con una prostituta, mai riconosciuto, che ha una relazione stabile con un altro uomo e che ha sempre fatto passare per un nipote. Se qualcuno l’ha sentito chiamarlo padre potrebbe essere un problema.   
Girolamo lo sa.   
E lo rifarà più che volentieri.  
Sisto annuisce sena sorridere.  
“Vedo che sei tornato”  
“Solo fino a domenica - gli risponde, fingendo una tranquillità che sa di non avere - io e Leonardo rientriamo al lavoro lunedì”  
“Oh, capisco. E quindi questo - sibila la parola questo come fosse un insulto, indicando Leo con una mano - sarebbe il famoso artista fiorentino che ti ha impedito di tornare a casa tutti quegli anni fa?”

Leonardo ha una voglia matta di intromettersi e urlare, far sapere a tutti, che Girolamo se n’è andato perché suo padre lo pestava come un sacco da boxe ad ogni occasione. Ma non lo fa. Lascia che sia il suo ragazzo a giocarsela come vuole.

Girolamo guarda in basso, sfoderando uno di quei sorrisi che gelerebbero il sangue a chiunque: “Sai perfettamente che non è andata così, padre - gode nel vederlo innervosirsi di nuovo - c’erano ben altri motivi che mi hanno tenuto lontano”  
Vede Sisto sorridere, non gli piace affatto.  
“Certo, come la tua responsabilità nella morte della figlia minore di Francesco?”  
Gli si mozza il respiro in gola.

Leo vorrebbe ribattere al posto suo, ma si limita ad appoggiargli una mano fra le scapole e a lasciarla li, sulle cicatrici che la cintura di quel mostro gli ha lasciato addosso.  
Ci sono. Lo sai che ci sono. Non vado da nessuna parte.

Non sa come rispondere. Anche dopo aver parlato con Lucrezia si sente addosso la colpa della morte di Amelia, ma non lascerà che suo padre se ne serva per farlo crollare proprio li, dove Amelia viveva.  
Deglutisce, sentendo la mano di Leo sulle spalle: ne è grato, ma sa che il gesto non sfuggirà all’occhio di Sisto.   
“Non è stata colpa mia”  
“No certo che no - Sisto sta quasi per mettersi a ridere, è fin troppo facile destabilizzare quel ragazzo - tu hai solo insistito perché Lucrezia ti venisse a prendere, e poi è successo quel che è successo”

Leo è al punto di non ritorno, ma prima che possa allungare la mano e strozzare Sisto con la sua stessa cravatta vede il braccio di Girolamo scattare e arpionare la camicia di suo padre. Sisto lancia un’occhiata a un energumeno vestito di nero che staziona in un angolo, evidentemente una guardia del corpo, e torna a fissare Girolamo.  
“E’ brutto essere messi davanti alle nostre responsabilità, nipote?”

Girolamo ha la testa bassa, la mano destra incastrata nella camicia di suo padre, e sente tutte le cicatrici che gli ha lasciato addosso bruciare come fossero ancora fresche. Quella che segue è un’esplosione di proporzioni epiche.  
“Se tu non mi avessi riempito di botte quella sera io non avrei telefonato a nessuno - gli urla addosso, attirando l’attenzione di gran parte della sala - ma sicuramente non ti sei posto il problema con un figlio bastardo nato da una prostituta, padre!”  
E così, in cinque secondi netti, Sisto si è quasi sicuramente assicurato una prima pagina sui giornali il giorno dopo, che gli farà una pessima pubblicità, e Girolamo è stato atterrato piuttosto bruscamente da un gorilla in giacca e cravatta che non apprezza chi urla in faccia al suo datore di lavoro. Batte la testa sul marmo e resta a terra, mentre Leonardo cerca di togliergli quella bestia di dosso e Lucrezia e suo zio arrivano di gran carriera ordinando alla guardia del corpo di suo zio di lasciarlo andare.

Leo lo tira su, scosso quasi quanto lui ma decisamente più divertito. Lancia un’occhiata forzatamente innocente a Sisto, che sta realizzando solo in quel momento la botta che la sua reputazione come uomo integerrimo subirà a causa dei suo figlio e di quello che gli ha urlato addosso, e gli sorride: tutti sanno che Sisto ha un figlio illegittimo, adesso. Sanno com’è nato e sanno che faccia abbia quel figlio. Se a Girolamo, puta caso, succedesse qualcosa di strano, non ci metterebbero molto a fare due più due. Con quella sfuriata, involontariamente, Girolamo ha chiuso la sua sicurezza in cassaforte.  
“Stai bene? - chiede al suo ragazzo, controllandogli le pupille per essere sicuro che la conseguenza del volo in terra sia solo un bernoccolo e niente di più serio. Lucrezia gli spolvera la giacca mentre Sisto e Francesco si allontanano - Hai sbattuto molto forte?”  
Girolamo stringe le palpebre quando Leonardo trova il bozzo che ha vicino alla nuca, poi si stringe nelle spalle.  
“Niente di grave, credo. Ma voglio andare via - si volta verso Lucrezia con una faccia così colpevole da farle venire voglia di abbracciarlo all’istante - scusami, Lucrezia, ma devo andare via. Ho bisogno di andare via. Mi dispiace, non volevo fare una scenata, ma ho bisogno di…”  
Non finisce la frase, perché Lucrezia gli butta le braccia al collo e gli sussurra che è stato bravissimo, che era quello che Sisto si è sempre meritato e che domani sera, se vorranno, li accompagnerà a prendere una pizza in centro insieme a Niccolò.

“Fermati. Leo, fermati”  
Leonardo non fa in tempo a capire cosa sta succedendo, perché Girolamo fa tre passi fuori dal cancello di casa di Francesco Della Rovere e vomita l’anima in un angolo del marciapiede. Non ha mangiato niente, non sa cosa stia vomitando: probabilmente tensione, rabbia e anche un po’ di soddisfazione nell’aver rovinato così la reputazione di uno degli uomini più potenti d’Italia. Quando finisce Leo gli pulisce la bocca con un tovagliolo di carta preso dal buffet e gli toglie i capelli dagli occhi, controllando di nuovo che le pupille siano grandi uguali.  
Lo sono.  
Niente concussione, ma una bella vomitata psicologica. Girolamo resta piegato sulle ginocchia tossendo, poi inizia a ridere in un modo che rasenta l’isteria. Non sa bene cosa fare quando si volta e gli si aggrappa addosso con tutte le sue forze, con un tremito che gli parte dalla testa e gli arriva fino ai piedi. Lo sente respirare velocemente, troppo velocemente, poi inizia a singhiozzare con la faccia premuta contro la sua spalla.   
L’artista sospira, gli fa fare qualche passo per allontanarsi dalla chiazza di vomito e si china, portandolo giù con sè. Gli sostiene la testa con una mano sulla nuca, le dita fra i capelli neri, attento al bernoccolo che è sicuro sia già uscito fuori. Non dice niente, lascia che l’attacco di nervi passi da solo, limitandosi a tenerlo vicino, baciargli i capelli e mormorare un pezzo degli Anathema che gli è venuto in mente. Una canzone che parla di fulmini che dividono il cielo in due, pioggia che cade, vento, tempeste. Sa che a Girolamo la pioggia piace da impazzire. Lo culla per diversi minuti, finché non lo vede tirare sul la testa e asciugarsi gli occhi col dorso della mano.   
“Va meglio?”  
Girolamo annuisce passandosi una mano sulla bocca, pescando un pacchetto di gomme dal taschino e iniziando subito a masticarne una.  
“Devo cambiarmi. Non voglio stare vestito così, ho bisogno di cambiarmi”  
“Ok, ok - Leonardo lo prende sottobraccio, incamminandosi verso la metro - andiamo in camera, ci cambiamo e poi andiamo a cercare qualcosa da mangiare. Ti va?”  
Gli va.  
Annuisce.

Il cambiamento è immediato: appena tolto l’abito scuro e infilati i suoi vestiti, fra cui la maglietta degli Skid Row di Leonardo, Girolamo sembra rinascere. E’ più tranquillo, ricomincia a parlare e molla pure qualche sorriso mentre scendono le scale del bed&breakfast per andare a infilarsi nelle stradine di Campo De’Fiori. Quando arrivano, la statua di Giordano Bruno li guarda dal suo piedistallo: Leo pensa che se potesse, scenderebbe e andrebbe a dare un cinque a Girolamo per il casino che ha piantato nella politica italiana con solo poche parole urlate durante un compleanno. Sa che ci saranno conseguenze, sa che probabilmente i giornali inizieranno a cercarlo, ma dal momento che Girolamo ha sempre saputo come cavarsela in quelle situazioni si preoccupa il giusto. I locali della piazza sono tutti aperti, con i loro funghi fra i tavolini all’esterno per riscaldare gli avventori e i camerieri che cercano di convincerti a sederti al loro locale, sicuramente il migliore fra tutti. Adora quel posto. E adora Girolamo per avercelo trascinato, anche se la passeggiata è stata piuttosto lunga.

Girolamo è al secondo spiriz e a metà della prima pizza quando scoppia a ridere da solo, pensando a chissà cosa. Il chissà cosa viene illustrato a Leonardo subito dopo.  
“Ti prego, dimmi che hai visto che faccia ha fatto Sisto!”  
Leo scoppia a ridere di rimando, giurandogli che se l’è impressa nella memoria. Vuole la conferma? Certo, può averla: prende un tovagliolo di carta, pesca una matita dai jeans e riproduce fedelmente la faccia del padre di Girolamo la sopra: gli occhi palancati, la bocca a disegnare una “o” talmente perfetta da essere comica e, in generale, un’espressione terrorizzata. Quando Girolamo vede il ritratto scoppia a ridere di nuovo, rischiando di strozzarsi con uno spicchio di margherita.  
“Dio. Oh, Dio Leo - gli dice, cercando di smettere di ridere - è perfetto. Perfetto!”


	15. The lost song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Leo, Leo - Girolamo gli blocca le braccia prima che possa strappare via flebo, ago e compagnia bella - Leo, calmati. Puoi stare da me quanto vuoi. Stai fermo - lo spinge di nuovo a letto - stai fermo. Smonti tutto, qui. Stai… - Leo gli si butta letteralmente addosso, si ritrova con le braccia piene all’improvviso - merda. Leo, stai tremando”  
> “Lo so, è normale, sai - scoppia a ridere - poi passa”

Leonardo gli piace: non importa quanto gli sembri strano, è così. Certo, un padre che ti inculca che essere attratti da un altro uomo è peccato a suon cinghiate lascia qualche segno psicologico: ci ha messo mesi ad ammetterlo da quando l’ha conosciuto, e ha faticato parecchio ad ammetterlo anche a se stesso, con l’educazione malata che Sisto gli ha imposto, ma ora riesce a pensarlo senza sentirsi in colpa. Sa che Leo se n’è accorto, sa di non essergli indifferente, ma ci sono ancora troppe cose che Leonardo non sa sul suo conto e che preferisce tenere per sé. Almeno per ora. Ma Leonardo gli piace, punto. Brucia di un fuoco talmente vivo che si chiede se, a volte, non ci si sia bruciato anche lui. In ogni caso, è da qualche giorno che non lo vede in facoltà: sa che ha ricevuto il suo primo lavoro di una certa importanza, ancor prima di laurearsi; dev’essere una specie di record. Ha pensato di andare a trovarlo a casa, ma si ferma sempre all’ultimo: magari ha da fare, magari non vuole essere disturbato…magari se il suo telefono la piantasse di nascondersi nella tracolla riuscirebbe a rispondere.  
Zoroastro?  
Forse Leo è rimasto senza soldi nel cellulare e sta usando quello di Zoroastro, non sarebbe la prima volta. Risponde incastrando il telefono fra l’orecchio e la spalla, ributtando in borsa tutto quello che ha tirato fuori alla rinfusa per trovare il cellulare.  
“Leo?”  
“No, no. Sono io”  
Girolamo sente le spalle irrigidirsi.  
“Zoroastro? E’ successo qualcosa?”  
“No, cioè. Si. - ci sono pochi secondi di silenzio, in cui Girolamo sente lo stomaco cadergli ai piedi - ascolta, Riario, vieni qui. Leo ha chiesto di te”  
“Qui dove? - gli chiede sedendosi per evitare di spalmarsi sul marciapiede - che è successo?”  
“Te lo spiego quando arrivi. Siamo a Careggi. Appena ci sei, chiamami”  
Ecco, adesso si che gli viene da vomitare.

Zo risponde al primo squillo e gli dice di aspettarlo all’entrata del pronto soccorso: lo vede sbucare da un corridoio poco dopo, senza quel sorriso strafottente che sembra avergli preso residenza sulla faccia. Si tormenta le maniche della felpa come un ossesso e, quando lo vede, non fa nemmeno una battuta sarcastica: lo saluta con una mano e gli fa cenno di seguirlo senza aprire bocca. La stanza di Leonardo non è lontana ma, prima di entrare, Zoroastro lo bocca con un braccio e gli fa cenno di allontanarsi: solo qualche passo, lo lascerà entrare subito.  
Lo vede fissare la porta divorandosi il labbro inferiore, poi sospira e si passa le mani sul viso. Ha la faccia di chi non dorme da un pezzo.  
“Leo è andato in overdose”  
La voglia di vomitare torna a tutta forza.  
“Cosa? - si obbliga ad abbassare la voce quando vede Zoroastro mettersi un dito sulle labbra - Stai scherzando?”  
“No. Ascolta, non lo conosci da tanto e immagino tu non lo sappia…”  
“Overdose di cosa? - lo interrompe, cercando di ricordarsi se abbia mai visto segni sulle braccia di Leo - di cosa?”  
“Metanfetamine. Speed, Crystal, quella roba. Riario, ascoltami - Zoroastro alza le mani, i palmi in avanti, per impedirgli di interromperlo di nuovo - Ascoltami. Gli hanno assegnato un terapista, lo obbligheranno ad andarci, e sai già che gli verrà un attacco di nervi e non gli dirà niente - si fissa i piedi, poi ricomincia - ho bisogno che Leo stia un po’ da te, lontano da quei quadri maledetti, la commissione, il lavoro e il casino che abbiamo sempre in casa. Si può fare?”  
Girolamo lo guarda ad occhi spalancati, cercando di assimilare tutto insieme.  
“Un terapista?”  
“Un terapista, pensa te - Zoroastro annuisce - non ci parlerà nemmeno, ma magari lo farà con te. Io ci ho provato, ma…”  
Non finisce la frase: sbuffa e si caccia le mani in fondo alle tasche. Il ritratto della frustrazione.  
“D’accordo, può stare da me quanto vuoi - Girolamo annuisce, gli occhi sempre più grandi - ma mi spieghi che è successo?”  
Zoroastro aspetta che un paio di infermiere siano passate, poi riprende la spiegazione.  
“Lo sai, che lo hanno preso per un lavoro piuttosto grosso? Un privato, una famiglia piuttosto ricca, gli ha commissionato una serie di ritratti: gli hanno dato delle foto e si sta basando su quelli. Tu non hai idea - Zoroastro chiude gli occhi e si passa le mani sulle tempie - è sempre stato iperattivo, giuro, ma mai così. Ogni tanto prende qualcosa, ma non era mai successa una cosa simile…voglio dire, sono abituato a sentirlo lavorare, disegnare, fino a tarda notte…ma non dormiva da quasi settantadue ore. E non era stanco, mai. Ho pensato che si fosse fatto troppi caffè, ma non tornava comunque.”  
Alza la testa, lo fissa. Girolamo è praticamente una statua, immobile sul posto.  
“Poi ho trovato una pipa, tipo quelle da crack, sai - no, non lo sa. La dieta autodistruttiva di Girolamo si basa su un consumo stupefacente di alcool alternato a lunghi periodi di astemia completa. Ma è uguale - Ma non c’era puzzo di fumo ne di roba chimica, e ho capito che stava fumando quella roba. Gli ho detto di abbozzarla, ma mi ha risposto che ne aveva bisogno per lavorare. Me ne ero accorto, che ne aveva prese troppe. Non mangiava dal giorno prima, non aveva dormito un’ora in tre giorni, era sudato fradicio. Sono tutti effetti dell’abuso da speed. Gliel’ho detto, abbiamo iniziato a litigare. Non siamo arrivati a niente, sono uscito di casa incazzato come una bestia - gli viene da ridere - non dovevo, dopo dieci minuti Nico mi ha chiamato per dirmi che era rientrato e aveva trovato Leo collassato, con degli spasmi muscolari orribili, gli occhi ribaltati e non riscriva a calmarlo, non riusciva nemmeno a fargli bere un po’ di acqua e zucchero. Dio - ride di nuovo, ma è più una risata isterica che altro - meno male che Nico è tornato subito dopo”  
Zoroastro si butta i capelli indietro, si siede e resta a fissare il pavimento per qualche secondo, Girolamo resta fermo, a masticare informazioni e nessuna risposta.  
“L’abbiamo portato al pronto soccorso di volata, è venuto fuori che aveva quello schifo nel sangue, nei polmoni, si era riempito. In tre giorni aveva consumato una dose di speed da elefante, l’aveva fumata, l’aveva anche buttata giù come fosse aspirina - Zoroastro alza la testa per cercare Girolamo. E’ così silenzioso. Lo trova appoggiato al muro davanti a lui, una mano sulla bocca e gli occhi fissi sul muro - siamo arrivati in tempo per togliergli di dosso quella che aveva ingerito solo poco prima e gli hanno fatto la lavanda gastrica, una delle più lunghe che abbia mai visto fare. Mi hanno detto che è prassi. L’hanno tenuto intubato, ma adesso ha solo la mascherina per l’ossigeno. E devono costantemente controllarlo, perché quella roba alza la temperatura corporea e disidrata di brutto. Hanno fatto questa cosa strana con uno spray, gli hanno anestetizzato la gola, poi l’hanno intubato e hanno fatto passare il sondino dal naso. Era completamente andato, magari non se ne è nemmeno accorto”

Zo tira su la testa. Girolamo è più che pallido, è terreo. Se ne sta li, fermo immobile. E’ terrorizzato. Si alza e lo raggiunge.  
“Ascoltami - gli prende gli avambracci con le mani, finché non è sicuro che Riario ci sia - ha ancora quella roba in circolazione, ci vorrà un po’ prima che se ne vada. Un paio di giorni, forse qualcosa di più. Deve stare in un posto tranquillo, silenzioso e senza troppi stimoli esterni. Ha rischiato di morire d’infarto, quando è svenuto. Il suo cuore stava praticamente per esplodere. Ti ha chiamato, a un certo punto - lo fissa, come se cercasse di capire se si merita tutta l’attenzione che il suo migliore amico continua a dedicargli - ti ha chiamato un sacco di volte. Quando ho potuto ti ho telefonato.”

Le ultime parole di Zoroastro gli rimbalzano in testa mentre aggira il letto alla ricerca della faccia di Leonardo.  
Ha rischiato di morire d’infarto.  
Ha rischiato di morire.  
A quest’ora, Leo avrebbe potuto essere morto. Così, sparito. Solo l’idea è devastante.   
La stanza è tenuta in penombra perenne, è da solo, non ha la televisione, il rotolante è abbassato. E’ praticamente in isolamento sensoriale, e pare che vada bene così. Quando finalmente lo vede, non sa se mettersi a piangere o prenderlo a parolacce.  
“Ehi”  
Leo gli sorride, appallottolato su un fianco nel letto d’ospedale. Non ci sono fiori sul comodino, e Girolamo non ce li vedrebbe proprio. Che se ne farebbe, Leo, di fiori che al momento non può nemmeno disegnare? Ha un sorriso tirato, incerto. Non sa se gli arriverà una lavata di capo o cosa. Le mani sono percorse da tremori continui. Ha una voglia matta di stringerle e tenerle ferme, ma resta fermo a fissarle. Si schiarisce la gola.  
“Come stai?”  
Vede gli occhi chiari di Leonardo scivolare sulla flebo che ha infilata nella mano sinistra, seguirne la cannula e fare il giro della stanza, non gli sembra ancora molto in sé.  
“Così. Sto - si schiarisce la voce - sto così. Mi stanno idratando - Conclude con un sorriso sghembo, tirando su il braccio della flebo. Sembra che anche quel minimo sforzo lo sfinisca - nemmeno fossi una pianta, mh?”  
Zoroastro gli ha detto che l’hanno messo a Diazepam e Fentolamina: in sintesi, dentro Leonardo c’è più roba chimica che biologica al momento. Non gli piace. Si accovaccia davanti al letto, trovandosi col viso davanti a quello di quel matto che si è fatto ricoverare.   
Leo guarda ovunque. Fissa le coperte, guarda la flebo, il muro. Guarda qualsiasi cosa tranne Girolamo.   
“Artista, guardami - Girolamo gli prende una mano e inizia ad accarezzarne il dorso col pollice. Trema di continuo. E’ terrificante - Leo. Guardami”  
“Mh?”  
Leonardo alza gli occhi e lo fissa per pochi millesimi di secondo, poi inizia a fissare le loro mani unite.  
“Vieni a stare da me per un po’”

Leonardo lo fissa, perplesso. Si aspettava una sfuriata, un mutismo incattivito, almeno un’occhiataccia. Invece ha davanti Girolamo, con un paio di occhi enormi, che lo informa che si trasferirà per un po’.  
“Da te? - gli chiede, cercando di capire se sta ancora tremando oppure no - sei sicuro?”  
Girolamo lo guarda, sembra ci sia rimasto male.  
“Non vuoi venire? Se non ti va troviamo un’altra soluzione. Per ora l’unica alternativa è tuo padre”

“No!”  
Girolamo schizza in piedi nello stesso momento in cui Leonardo schizza a sedere, le braccia protese verso di lui, la flebo pericolosamente tesa.  
“No, per favore. Da te va benissimo, va benissimo - Leonardo annuisce freneticamente - non ti darò fastidio. Per favore?”  
“Leo, Leo - Girolamo gli blocca le braccia prima che possa strappare via flebo, ago e compagnia bella - Leo, calmati. Puoi stare da me quanto vuoi. Stai fermo - lo spinge di nuovo a letto - stai fermo. Smonti tutto, qui. Stai… - Leo gli si butta letteralmente addosso, si ritrova con le braccia piene all’improvviso - merda. Leo, stai tremando”  
“Lo so, è normale, sai - scoppia a ridere - poi passa”  
“D’accordo, poi passa - non ha il coraggio di lasciarlo distendere di nuovo, non finché non si sarà calmato. Ha paura che se lo lascerà andare tremerà fino a distruggersi. Sa che non ha senso, lo sa, ma non ci può fare niente. Lo tiene su con una mano sulla schiena e una dietro la testa, la fronte su una spalla, e cerca di tranquillizzarlo in qualche modo. Trema di continuo - poi passa.”

Quando Zo esce dal taxi con lo zaino di Leonardo sulle spalle non riesce a concepire che Riario viva li, in borgo Albizi. Certo, è a due passi dal duomo (e dal suo pub irlandese preferito), ma pensava che uno come Riario vivesse in un posto un po’ più…costoso, ecco. Che si notasse di più. Più appariscente, tipo. Non commenta, però. Aiuta Leo a scendere dal taxi su un paio di gambe non ancora esattamente stabili e chiama Riario al cellulare; quando lo spilungone perennemente vestito di nero appare fuori dalla vecchia porta di legno Zo abbraccia Leonardo, gli prende il viso fra le mani giurandogli che nessuno toccherà i suoi colori, i pennelli e nemmeno gli farà perdere il filo a tutti i libri che ha lasciato in precario equilibrio in giro per la casa. Gli mancherà, però. Leo abbassa la testa.  
Si vergogna.

Non c’è ascensore, da Girolamo: lui e Leo si arrampicano per le scale strette e semibuie fino al secondo piano, Girolamo porta lo zaino di Leonardo su una spalla e gli tiene un braccio dietro la schiena. Non lo tocca, ma è pronto a prenderlo al volo se dovesse cadere.  
“Mi piace, qui” Gli dice l’artista guardandosi intorno.  
“Non sei nemmeno entrato”  
“Lo so - Leo gli appoggia la testa sulla spalla, Girolamo perde un paio di battiti - ma mi piace, qui”  
La porta cigola sui cardini e si apre su un bilocale talmente tascabile da essere un monolocale sotto mentite spoglie, Girolamo spinge Leo verso il letto con una mano sulla schiena e gli dice di stendersi un po’, mentre lui fa il giro della stanza abbassando tutte le luci. Sa che a Leonardo quel buio continuo da fastidio, lo fa sentire un recluso, una specie di vampiro uscito di testa, ma ha bisogno di tranquillità assoluta ed è quello che avrà. Fra l’altro, Girolamo non ha mai avuto la televisione. Un problema in meno.

Leonardo fa scorrere lo sguardo sul monolocale dove vive Girolamo, e si ritrova circondato da libri: c’è di tutto. Prevalentemente storia dell’arte e manuali universitari, ma scova anche un bel po’ di romanzi storici e fantasy, e sulla scrivania c’è un bel numero di fumetti della Marvel. Non avrebbe mai pensato che Riario leggesse fumetti. C’è un portatile aperto sulla scrivania, un kit di pronto soccorso evidentemente usato da poco, a giudicare dal disordine della scatola, un poster di Escher, un puzzle mezzo costruito di cui non riesce a vedere bene il soggetto, uno stereo tascabile piazzato sul frigo accanto al cucinotto e uno scatolone e mezzo pieni di cd. Ecco, ora è curioso. Girolamo deve essersi accorto che li stava fissando, perché gli molla un mezzo sorriso e gli fa cenno di restare seduto, prima di raccogliere lo scatolone più leggero e appoggiarlo sul letto accanto a lui, poi gli si accovaccia vicino, appoggiando i gomiti sul materasso e facendogli cenno di rovistare la dentro. Non se lo fa ripetere due volte.   
Ama la musica, anche se è molto selettivo. A volte fin troppo, Zo glielo dice sempre.  
Leo, giuro che sei adorabile. Ma te la tiri un po’ troppo.  
Pare che Girolamo abbia una predilezione per la dark wave e la new wave. Pesca i Bauhaus, i Depeche Mode, Siouxie and the Banshees, Faith and the Muse,Joy division, Faun, Cruxshadows, Sister of mercy, Cure. Poi scova l’angolino italiano e tira fuori Neon, Litfiba e una serie di altre band di cui non ha mai sentito parlare. Alcune hanno un nome interessante.  
Tipo: chi accidente sono i Nerorgasmo?  
Tira fuori il disco, masterizzato, e lo guarda con un’espressione decisamente interrogativa.  
“Hardcore punk italiano, anni ’80”  
“Oh”  
Lo appoggia sul letto, insieme a tutti gli altri, e trova i Moody Blues, Led Zeppelin, Raw Power, David Bowie, Styx, Guns n’roses. Non sa perché, ma non avrebbe mai detto che Girolamo potesse ascoltare i Guns n’roses. La dark wave è decisamente il suo genere.   
“Dio santo, Girolamo - gli dice, dando un’occhiata ai dischi ancora nello scatolone - sei un juke box”  
Girolamo sorride, lo aiuta a mettere a posto i cd e non dice una parola.  
Sono li da quasi un’ora, e Girolamo non ha detto altro che due frasi.  
Tira fuori la tuta con cui dorme dallo zaino con le mani che tremano ancora un po’. Meno. Ma passerà, lo fa sempre. Si toglie jeans e maglietta, sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Girolamo, e si infila il pigiama improvvisato.  
Lo guarda come a dire: sono qui, chiedi quello che devi chiedere.  
Però Girolamo lo frega.  
Lo vede sospirare e scuotere la testa, buttare stivali e jeans su una sedia e restare con le mani a mezz’aria, quasi senza sapere se togliersi la maglia oppure tenersela. Lancia un’occhiata veloce a Leonardo, si spata nell’angolo più buio e finisce di cambiarsi. Leo ha la visione fugace di una schiena pallida con degli strani segni sopra. Sembrano cicatrici. E sono parecchie.  
Glielo chiederà, ma non stasera. Non è il suo turno, con le domande.  
Resta seduto a testa bassa, le dita delle mani unite e i capelli in disordine. Poi, tira su la testa.  
“Ti da fastidio, se dormiamo insieme?”  
“Fastidio?”  
Girolamo lo guarda incuriosito mentre finisce di sistemarsi addosso una maglietta dei Clash piena di buchi. Non li ha trovati i Clash, prima. Saranno nell’altro scatolone.  
“No, nessun fastidio - gli risponde avvicinandosi - perché?”  
Leo si stringe nelle spalle, tiene gli occhi bassi.  
“Si vede che sei a disagio, con me - spiega - non mi parli praticamente da quando sono arrivato. Se il fatto che sia qui ti da fastidio posso chiamare Zo, mi faccio portare da qualche altra parte”  
“Leo, no - Girolamo si china di nuovo davanti a lui, appoggiandogli le braccia sulle ginocchia e prendendogli le mani - non pensarci nemmeno. Sono felice che tu sia qui, ok? Sono felice che tu sia qui, in generale”

Non ci riesce. Se non smette di parlare adesso, crollerà. Un po’ come il Jenga, si?

“In generale?”  
Leo lo segue con lo sguardo mentre si avvicina alla cucina, riempie d’acqua del rubinetto due bicchieri e gliene porge uno.  
Lo vede annuire, appoggiare il bicchiere mezzo pieno in terra e unire i polsi, tamburellare le dita.  
“Sdraiamoci, ti va?”  
“A-ha”  
E’ perplesso. Girolamo non è una persona comunicativa, ma qui si sfocia nell’ermetismo. Si appropria del lato del letto accanto al muro e si volta verso il suo ospite, Girolamo chiude tutte le luci tranne una clip che tiene attaccata alla testiera del letto si passa una mano sugli occhi e si volta verso di lui. Lo fissa.  
“Devi dormire”  
Leo si morde le labbra.  
“Sei sicuro che non ti disturbi?”  
“Oh, Dio. Leonardo - Girolamo esala un sospiro esasperato - no, non mi disturbi affatto. Ma devi dormire, ne hai bisogno. Dormi, ok? E poi dove vorresti andare, da tuo padre?”  
A Leo scappa un mezzo singhiozzo. Ecco, una figura di merda con tutti i crismi.

Oddio, aveva paura di crollare e ha fatto crollare Leonardo. E’ fragile, ora. Se lo deve ricordare. Non è il agazzino che lo stressava al primo anno di università per conoscerlo a tutti i costi, è un amico che si è salvato per i capelli e non è a casa sua, nel suo ambiente. E lui si sta comportando da idiota. Gli passa un braccio dietro le spalle e se lo tira addosso: Leo è più basso, riesce a fargli appoggiare la testa sotto la sua senza troppa fatica. Lo tiene li con un braccio, mentre con l’altro cerca di sciogliergli i nodi che ha nei capelli. Li sta lasciando crescere. Non gli dispiace.   
Trema ancora un po’, ma non è niente in confronto agli spasmi muscolari che gli ha sentito addosso in ospedale.  
“Ehi, ehi - gli dice, abbandonando i nodi al loro posto e usando la mano che ora ha libera per massaggiargli il collo - va tutto bene. Che succede?”  
Leo scuote la testa, spedendo ciuffi ribelli a fargli il solletico.  
“Non posso smettere di lavorare - gli risponde, quasi in iperventilazone - non valgo niente, se smetto di lavorare. Devo finire quei quadri, e cercare un altro incarico. Non so fare altro - deglutisce - non servo ad altro”  
“Chi ti ha detto queste stupidaggini?”  
Girolamo lo obbliga a tirare su la testa, anche se Leonardo non ne vuole sapere. Quando si ritrova a pochi centimetri dagli occhi del suo ospite fa di tutto per non guardarlo, di nuovo.   
“Leo guardami. Chi è stato? E’ stato Piero, è stato tuo padre?”

Ormai Girolamo gli sta tenendo il viso con le mani. Leo non può fare molto altro se non annuire e cacciare di nuovo la testa contro il suo petto.

“Non è vero, mi senti? Non è vero”  
“Come lo sai?”  
Girolamo alza gli occhi al soffitto. Sono una bella coppia di spostati danneggiati, fra tutti e due.  
“Lo so perché ti conosco, mi senti - gli dice, passandogli le dita fra i capelli - ti conosco. E so che sei un genio, Leo. Vali moltissimo, molto di più di quanto tu stesso non creda. Non solo per il tuo lavoro -  
Lascia che Leonardo si intrufoli contro il suo petto ancora di più, appoggiandogli il mento sulla testa. I capelli gli sono rimasti incastrati dietro una spalla, ma li sistemerà dopo. Prima Leo, adesso. Poi, tutto il resto. Dovrebbe legarli. Di solito li lega quando va a letto. Se ne è dimenticato.  
\- Non sei il tuo lavoro, Leo. Sei una persona e, a giudicare da quanta gente ti adora direi che tu sia un buon esempio di splendido essere umano.”  
Niente, Leo continua a starsene rintanato fra il muro e il suo petto e a non dire una parola.  
Sorride, spostandosi indietro di qualche centimetro per vederlo in faccia. Non ha mai visto un ventiduenne piantare un broncio così plateale.  
“Mi senti, o sei svenuto?”  
Leo alza gli occhi e incrocia i suoi per qualche secondo, poi torna a fissare il lenzuolo giallo.

Giallo.  
Il letto di Girolamo è giallo e, non sa perché, ma gli fa un po’ specie. Si rende conto di averlo catalogato senza cercare abbastanza sfumature. Girolamo è Girolamo anche con un letto giallo e i dischi dei Guns n’roses, in fondo.

“Ecco, se mi senti batti un colpo.”  
Leo gli appoggia una mano sul petto, la sente tremare di nuovo, la stringe con una delle sue. Pure le sue mani sono più grandi di quelle dell’artista. Ha le dita più magre, più lunghe. E’ più grande, in tutti i sensi. Se c’è bisogno di proteggere Leonardo, anche da se stesso, sa di essere il candidato ideale. Gli soffia via i capelli dagli occhi, riceve un’occhiata scocciata.   
“Sei quasi morto, Leo.”  
Se possibile, lo vede accartocciarsi ancora di più.  
“Lo so, non volevo. Sul serio. Volevo solo - Leonardo rimane a bocca aperta, come se si rendesse conto solo in quel momento di quello che sta per dire - lavorare di più. Finire il lavoro. Quel cavolo di terapista che mi hanno affibbiato mi ha rotto le palle tutta la sera con questa storia. Non ce l’ho con lui, fa quello che deve fare - si stringe nelle spalle - è solo che non ho voglia di parlarne. Va bene, secondo te?”  
“Non saprei - Girolamo gli passa un braccio dietro le spalle, incastrando di nuovo le dita in quel cespuglio castano che si sta coltivando in testa - visto che ci devi andare potresti approfittarne, magari ti fa bene”  
“No. Non ci penso nemmeno. Non ne ho voglia. Posso parlare con te, però? Se non ti disturbo?”  
Ancora.  
“Non mi disturbi mai, cretino. Ma non farmi cambiare discorso così, quando ne hai voglia - il sorriso di Girolamo si diluisce in un’espressione terrorizzata, più che preoccupata - Leo, sei quasi morto. Ho rischiato di venirti a trovare al cimitero invece che all’ospedale. So che non volevi farlo - gli appoggia un dito sulle labbra quando vede che sta per interromperlo - ma è stato terrificante. Solo l’idea è stata terribile. Non sono nemmeno riuscito a capire cosa avrebbe significato”  
Scuote la testa, chiude gli occhi e si calma. Leo non ha bisogno di sentirsi più in colpa di quanto già si senta.  
“Ma immagino che poi il diavolo si sia accorto che sei una piattola, e abbia deciso che non voleva saperne di te.”  
Leo scoppia a ridere, poi gli si attacca di nuovo addosso. Lo sente tremare. Trema sempre, di continuo. Girolamo lo fissa per qualche secondo, si alza e riempie d’acqua una bottiglia di plastica vuota.

Leo ha un picco di paranoia quando vede Girolamo alzarsi ed andarsene.  
Ecco, l’ha perso. Non vorrà più saperne, di qualcuno come lui. Crede sia il tipo a cui piacciono quelli con le rotelle a posto.  
Poi però Girolamo torna, lo obbliga a tirare giù un bicchiere d’acqua, senza ascoltare le lamentele e gli avvertimenti del tipo" stanotte mi alzerò per pisciare almeno sei volte con tutta l’acqua che mi fate tirare giù", lo obbliga a distendersi e se lo tira addosso, fermandogli le mani con le sue.   
“Leo, tremi ancora”  
“Lo so - la risposta è impastata di sonno - poi passa”  
“D’accordo, poi passa. Dormi ora, artista”  
Leonardo sorride, ancora preso fra il muro e il petto di Girolamo.  
“Sappi che se mi scapperà da pisciare farò in modo di calpestarti, spilungone”.  
—  
Ho appena deciso che all’università Girolamo aveva i capelli lunghi. Così.


	16. Fragile dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tutto bene?”  
> Lo vede annuire.  
> “Sicuro?”  
> “Sicuro”  
> E’ un rantolo, più che una risposta.  
> Sexy come poche cose al mondo. Sorride.  
> “Vado?”  
> “Mh, artista - Girolamo apre gli occhi e gli regala un mezzo sorriso - chiedimelo di nuovo e giuro che ti strozzo”

Leonardo è una persona tattile. E’ una di quelle persone che hanno bisogno di contatto fisico costante, che devono sentire le altre persone sotto le dita per stare bene: un’infanzia passata con un padre che ti ignora o, se va bene, ti tratta come un peso più che come un figlio, ha questo effetto. Gli viene naturale, non ci può fare niente: tocca chi ha intorno con una naturalezza disarmante. Se poi si tratta di toccare la persona che ama, diventa un cucciolo di golden retriever iperattivo. Non sa bene come gestire questa cosa, non ci ha mai fatto caso. Non ci ha mai dovuto fare caso, fino a questo momento.  
Girolamo è l’opposto: se è lui a iniziare il contatto, a mantenere un minimo di controllo sulla cosa, fila tutto liscio; se è Leonardo a iniziare si tende come una corda di violino e cerca di ritrarsi in tutti i modi prima di rilassarsi e lasciarlo fare. Il problema, con Leo, è che non si tratta di una mano su una spalla, sulla schiena o su un braccio: con Leo il contatto è totale, ti si fionda addosso, cerca la pelle sulla pelle. Ne ha bisogno, ne ha fame, ne è stato privato per tutta la vita. Non sa come sopravvivere altrimenti. 

Girolamo sa che, visti da fuori, sembrano una coppia improbabile formata da un cucciolo affettuoso iperattivo e un grosso gatto bisbetico: se non fosse che il gatto è lui gli verrebbe da ridere ma, vista da dentro, la situazione è diversa. Ogni volta che Leo gli si getta addosso, ogni volta che cerca un contatto fisico più approfondito, gli scattano brutti ricordi in testa e i nervi gli vanno in overdrive. Prima che se ne accorga si è già scrollato di dosso il suo ragazzo.  
Lo fa stare male, lo sa. Ma non sa come gestirsi.

Leo guarda il suo ragazzo, addormentato sul divano dell’appartamento che divide con Zo e Nico, e pensa a una statua di un museo: non solo per l’oggettiva bellezza che possiede, ma perché sembra che abbia dipinto in fronte “fragile: guardare ma non toccare”. Sa perché si comporta così, sa perché non vuole essere toccato: gliel’ha confidato la sera prima che si mettessero insieme, dopo un tracollo psicologico che ha coinvolto una quattro formaggi, troppo alcool e la vista di suo padre al telegiornale della sera. Ha una mappa mentale delle cicatrici che si porta addosso, e sa chi è stato a infliggergliele tutte, o quasi. Lo sa.  
Il fatto è che il tocco è il modo più diretto che ha per dimostrare il suo affetto per lui. Non sa come farne a meno, non sa come compensare con altre cose: Girolamo non è l’unico danneggiato, nella coppia. Certo, è quello con più crepe fra i due, quello con i segni più profondi addosso, ma anche Leo non è messo tanto bene. E questo non aiuta. Nessuno dei suoi amici, prima, ha mai avuto problemi col suo lato esuberante, nessuno gli ha mai detto niente.  
Neanche Girolamo, in realtà, ma non c’è bisogno che lo dica: lo sente irrigidirsi subito appena lo tocca, e dopo poco viene scrollato via come un fastidio da eliminare. Certo, poi Girolamo si scusa in tutte le lingue e lo lascia avvicinare di nuovo, con due occhi enormi che lo risucchiano in una spirale maledetta di paura e senso di colpa.  
Si siede sul cuscino del divano, nel poco spazio libero rimasto, e appoggia una mano su un ginocchio del suo ragazzo: dorme sdraiato su un lato col viso verso lo schienale, un braccio piegato sotto la testa e i capelli lunghi legati in una coda. Ora che ci fa caso, gli ha di nuovo fregato una maglietta. Sorride, appoggiandosi al divano con un gomito e tracciandogli la linea di una gamba con un dito della mano destra. Girolamo è bellissimo, ma non sa come fare a farglielo capire: ogni volta che lo dice gli sorride e gli chiede se sia ubriaco.  
E’ una cosa che lo rende un po’ triste.  
Leonardo non ha mai dubitato delle sue capacità: i tentativi di controllarlo di suo padre si sono tradotti in una ribellione completa e in una radicata sicurezza in sé stesso: si conosce, sa di cosa è capace e cosa potrà fare.  
Girolamo no, affatto.  
Certo, sa di cosa sia capace: è padrone di se stesso in un modo totale, completo, dotato di una freddezza logica e di una rabbia gelida che fanno passare a chiunque la voglia di metterselo di traverso. Ma non crede mai a Leonardo quando gli dice che è bello, davvero. Non crede a nessun complimento, mai. Non pensa di valere molto, in sintesi.  
E, di nuovo, un’infanzia passata prima in un istituto e poi come punch ball per suo padre fa questo effetto.  
Leo gli fa scendere il dito sul polpaccio fino alla caviglia, si ferma su quel mezzo centimetro di pelle libera presa fra jeans neri e calzini dello stesso colore e torna su lungo l’altra gamba fino a toccargli lo stomaco. Allarga la mano sulla maglietta dei Pixies che gli ha fregato dall’armadio e gli scappa una smorfia quando lo vede trasalire e svegliarsi di colpo.  
Lascia la mano li, guardando gli occhi nocciola del suo ragazzo scattare per tutta la stanza fino a trovarlo seduto davanti a lui.  
“Va tutto bene, sono io”  
Girolamo si morde l’interno di una guancia, annuisce e appoggia la fronte contro lo schienale del divano.  
“Scusami - gli dice appoggiando una mano sulla sua, ancora ferma sullo stomaco - scusami, Leo. Non è di te che ho paura”.

Girolamo non vuole mai parlarne. Leonardo ci sta uscendo scemo.  
E, quando impazzisce per qualcosa, quando ha un problema irrisolvibile fra le mani, ci si getta a capofitto.  
Spesso, però, le conseguenze sono pessime.  
Ci ha pensato, sul serio, e non ha trovato altra soluzione per far parlare Girolamo, per fargli affrontare il problema, che metterlo davanti al problema lui stesso.  
E’ scorretto, è orribile ed è potenzialmente pericoloso. Lo sa.  
Ma non sa cosa altro fare. 

Girolamo gli sorride, gettandogli addosso una maglietta pulita e un paio di boxer: Leo si è scordato il pigiama nel suo appartamento per l’ennesima volta, dovrà accontentarsi dei vestiti del suo ragazzo. Con tutte le volta che Girolamo si mette i suoi, però, gli pare il minimo. Si sfila jeans e maglietta e li lascia cadere sul pavimento, si cambia e si appropria del lato del letto accanto al muro: da quando Girolamo l’ha ospitato quando è uscito dall’ospedale, ormai un bel pezzo fa, ha deciso che il suo posto è quello. Gli piace avere il muro da una parte e Girolamo dall’altra, lo fa sentire al sicuro. Restituisce la maglietta pulita a Girolamo, facendogli notare che a Firenze, d’estate, ci sono almeno quaranta gradi.

Girolamo dorme con la maglietta.  
Sempre.  
Non gli piace far vedere le cicatrici.  
Si infila a letto accanto a Leonardo, sdraiandosi su un fianco e voltandosi verso di lui, una mano infilata sotto il cuscino e l’altra appoggiata al materasso. Non si aspetta che Leo gli butti un braccio dietro la schiena e se lo tiri addosso. Per niente. Nè che gli infili una mano sotto la maglia, o che faccia resistenza quando prova ad allontanarsi. Sente Leo appoggiare le labbra sulle sue, e la sua testa si divide in due: da una parte il lato razionale, che gli fa presente che stanno insieme da mesi e ancora non hanno fatto niente di particolarmente intimo, per usare un eufemismo, soprattutto per colpa sua. Dall’altra, il lato totalmente irrazionale, spaventato e illogico che gli fornisce un ripasso dei primi vent’anni della sua vita. Non c’erano tocchi gentili, allora. C’era parecchia violenza, e un bel po’ di ricoveri.  
Prima di rendersene conto ha spintonato Leonardo talmente forte da fargli sbattere la testa nel muro, ed è praticamente rotolato giù dal letto finendo col sedere in terra e il fiato mozzo a fissare il suo ragazzo che lo guarda di rimando, tenendosi le mani sulla nuca.  
Poi, Leo fa una cosa strana.  
Allunga una mano verso di lui, senza toccarlo, e gli chiede qualcosa che nessuno gli ha mai chiesto prima.  
“Girolamo, ti prego, dimmi cosa devo fare”

Leonardo si allunga verso il suo ragazzo, spaventato a morte dall’idea di essersi spinto troppo oltre. Quando non lo vede reagire, quando non gli risponde, si sente lo stomaco cadere ai piedi. Ritira la mano, si tira su a sedere e gattona verso il bordo del letto, fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia con Girolamo.  
E’ pallido, gli occhi enormi che si ritrova resi ancora più grandi dall’agitazione.  
“Splendore - Leonardo scende dal letto, gli si siede davanti, le mani che vorrebbero toccarlo ma non osano farlo - splendore, scusami. Per favore, scusami - si prende la testa fra le mani e la appoggia alle ginocchia - scusami”  
Continua a chiedere scusa, a un passo dal crollo totale.  
Girolamo continua a fissarlo, muto, senza capire bene cosa stia succedendo.

Ci mette un po’, a ricollegarsi. Ha avuto paura, una paura folle, senza senso: per un attimo Leo è diventato Sisto, e il dolore delle botte gli è tornato tutto addosso.  
Tutto insieme, in una volta sola.  
E’ arrabbiato con Leo, ma è suo padre che si merita tutto l’odio che si sente montare dentro: Leo non si merita di essere trattato così, non si merita di stare con qualcuno che non riesce a distinguere un tocco gentile da uno schiaffo. Lui non si merita Leonardo, affatto.  
Ma non ci rinuncerebbe mai. Sarebbe un suicidio.  
Allunga un braccio fino a toccargli i capelli e non sa se è lui a tremare o Leonardo, o magari tutti e due.  
“Potresti - deglutisce rumorosamente, gli sembra di inghiottire sabbia - potresti avvertirmi prima di toccarmi. Così io so cosa sta per succedere e non reagisco in questo modo”  
Conclude indicandogli la nuca con un cenno della testa. Si trascina più vicino al suo compagno, controllando che non si sia fatto male sul serio, poi si allontana di nuovo e resta a guardarlo rimuginare.  
Leo ha gli occhi lucidi.  
Non si è mai sentito più in colpa di così nei suoi confronti.  
Nessuno dei due si è mai sentito più in colpa di così.  
“Avvertirti? - Leonardo si passa una mano sugli occhi - avvertirti in che senso?”  
“Dimmi cosa stai per fare, non lo so. Avvertimi quando stai per saltarmi addosso, tipo”  
Girolamo lo vede annuire, strofinarsi le mani sulla faccia e fissare il pavimento.  
“Scusami, Girolamo - esala dopo un po’, tornando a guardarlo dopo un tempo indefinito che non riusciva a farlo - non volevo farti stare male”  
“Sto bene - abbozza un sorriso quando Leo lo guarda, scettico - sul serio. Sto bene. Avvertimi, proviamo a fare così.”

Ci vuole un po’ perché il meccanismo ingrani: Leo non sa se avvertirlo di continuo o no, ha paura di diventare troppo pressante. Poi, trova la soluzione giusta.  
“Posso?”  
Gli chiede ogni volta che sente il bisogno di stringerselo addosso.  
E’ la prima volta che chiede il permesso di toccare qualcuno.  
Funziona.

Sono di nuovo accampati sul letto a una piazza nel monolocale di Girolamo quando Leo decide di tentare un esperimento. Lo avvertirà di tutto, di ogni minima cosa che deciderà di fare.  
“Ehi - gli dice tirandosi su su un gomito - posso?”  
Indica la maglietta con una mano, Girolamo resta un po’ perplesso prima di annuire e guarda le dita dell’artista farsi strada sotto la stoffa. Resta immobile mentre Leo gli esplora gli addominali, scendendo ogni tanto ad accarezzargli i fianchi.  
“Tutto bene? - gli chiede preoccupato - mi fermo subito, se vuoi”  
Scuote la testa. Ha di nuovo quegli occhi enormi.  
Leo sostituisce le dita con le labbra e lo sente tendersi di nuovo, prima di sciogliersi del tutto. Gli viene un dubbio terrificante.  
“Splendore, Sisto non ti ha mai - si pianta, va nel panico e non sa come continuare la domanda - toccato in un certo modo, vero?”  
Girolamo lo fissa con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
“No, Leo. Oddio, no - scuote la testa come un forsennato - no, niente del genere. Mai. Sul serio. Mi picchiava e basta”  
Mi picchiava e basta. Come fosse qualcosa di cui sentirsi sollevati.  
“Va bene, splendore, va bene - Leo lo spinge di nuovo sul letto con una mano sul petto - avevo paura che ti avesse fatto qualcosa, scusami se l’ho chiesto. Calmati - continua a tenerlo giù - Posso?”  
Quando lo vede annuire, Leonardo scala il corpo di Girolamo col suo, gli infila una mano sotto la maglietta, sulla schiena, e lo stringe talmente forte che ha paura di fargli male.  
Poi, già che c’è, inizia a baciargli il collo.  
Girolamo mugugna qualcosa di non esattamente comprensibile e sposta la testa per fargli spazio, Leo considera il fatto che lo lasci fare come una microscopica vittoria personale.  
“Ehi, sto per toglierti la maglietta. Posso farlo?”  
Girolamo tiene gli occhi fissi sul soffitto, ma gli restituisce un ghigno.  
“Solo se ti togli la tua”  
“Accordato”  
Un paio di t-shirt nere si perdono sul pavimento.  
Leo si perde a guardarlo, non sa cosa ha fatto per meritarsi un ragazzo così: dev’essere stato davvero un buon diavolo nella vita precedente, perché in questa ha vinto alla lotteria. Aspetta che Girolamo annuisca, un po’ meno sicuro di prima, e si china di nuovo su di lui, baciando ogni centimetro di pelle che si trova davanti. Lo sente tendersi e si ferma, iniziando ad accarezzargli una mano chiusa sul lenzuolo.  
“Va tutto bene, splendore - gli dice - sono io. Hai il controllo su tutto quello che succede. Non voglio farti male - gli bacia la pelle del fianco sinistro, resa irregolare da una strana cicatrice circolare che sembra una bruciatura - non ti farò mai del male, Girolamo. Ti fidi di me?”  
Girolamo chiude gli occhi, inghiotte aria e annuisce.  
“Fermami quando vuoi - continua Leonardo, continuando a lasciare una scia di baci che gli si avvicina pericolosamente ai boxer - capito? Quando vuoi”

Non crede di volerlo fermare. Per lo meno, non al momento. Sente le labbra di Leo risalire fino all’ombelico, cinque secondi di niente, poi il la mano del suo ragazzo gli si infila nei boxer. Spalanca gli occhi, inarca la schiena e lo fissa, a metà fra la paura e l’aspettativa.

Leo si blocca subito guardandolo negli occhi, in attesa di una reazione qualsiasi; Girolamo si morde un labbro e si accomoda sul cuscino.  
“Tutto bene?”  
Lo vede annuire.  
“Sicuro?”  
“Sicuro”  
E’ un rantolo, più che una risposta.  
Sexy come poche cose al mondo. Sorride.  
“Vado?”  
“Mh, artista - Girolamo apre gli occhi e gli regala un mezzo sorriso - chiedimelo di nuovo e giuro che ti strozzo”  
Leonardo scoppia a ridere e si china a baciarlo, l’attenzione rivolta a ogni sua minima reazione e la mano che continua a scendere nei boxer; quando inizia a fare quello che avrebbe voluto fare da mesi sente Girolamo smettere di respirare per un millesimo di secondo e sciogliersi subito dopo, fondendogli una visione del tutto diversa da quella che offre di solito.  
Di solito, Girolamo è composto, distaccato, persino freddo.  
Ora no, affatto. Vuole imprimerselo nella memoria, disegnarlo, dipingerlo, fare in modo che questa versione del suo ragazzo sia sua e soltanto sua.  
Lo vede chiudere gli occhi di nuovo, lo sente mugolare qualcosa e iniziare a respirare più veloce, più pesante.  
Quando viene, lo vede mordere il cuscino.  
E’ un’immagine che gli rimane tatuata dietro le palpebre.  
Il sistema di Leonardo viene rodato, sperimentato e approvato senza problemi.


	17. The gathering of the clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Voi mi lusingate - il conte sbuffa, poi sposta il peso sulle braccia spostandosi indietro - ma vi assicuro che la mia specialità è seguire ordini, non creare strade da seguire”  
> “Avete terrorizzato Firenze con un pacchetto di volantini - gli fa notare Leonardo, iniziando a contare le prove sulle dita - avete cambiato Nico dal giorno alla notte, siete sopravvissuto alla prova degli Inca, altrimenti non vi avrei trovati vivi in quella grotta, gestite una delle reti di spionaggio più estese e funzionali del mondo, siete riuscito a sopravvivere al trattamento che vi ha riservato vostro zio…non guardatemi così, sapete che è vero - gli dice indicandolo con l’indice quando lo vede assottigliare lo sguardo alla menzione di Sisto. Ha l’impressione, nemmeno troppo vaga, che Riario non ami molto il santo padre - e avete il coraggio di non definirvi intelligente?”

dunque, questa è un prologo al quarto capitolo di questa ff, Internal landscapes. Se leggete prima quella, poi capite un po' meglio. Giuro.  
\--

 

Girolamo ha dodici anni quando un manrovescio del Santo Padre lo spedisce a terra, boccheggiante, con un rivolo di sangue che gli esce dal naso e un fischio terrificante nelle orecchie. E’ abituato a prenderle, nel monastero dov’è cresciuto i monaci non si limitavano davvero quando si trattava di disciplina, ed è grato per questo: è cresciuto dritto come un fuso, e spaventosamente determinato.  
Ma questo è diverso: Sisto alza le mani per divertimento, non per dovere. Per quanto la sua percezione possa essere distorta, lo capisce comunque.  
Ha quattordici anni la prima volta che suo padre usa la frusta su di lui, quindici la prima volta che lo affida al carceriere di Castel Sant’Angelo perché lo faccia rigare dritto.  
Ha sempre rigato dritto, quindi immagina che il santo padre si stesse semplicemente annoiando.  
Quando esce di li, tre giorni dopo, non è più lo stesso.  
Nessuno lo sarebbe.   
Come potrebbe?  
A diciassette anni, Sisto lo incarica di un compito che gli pare insensato e crudele, ma il desiderio di compiacere suo padre, il santo padre, è più forte di ogni logica: uccidere una prostituta giudea che vende se stessa per le strade della città santa.  
Quando si rende conto di aver ucciso sua madre, vomita l’anima. O quello che ne resta.  
Quando inizia ad uccidere di professione, lo fa in modo pulito e con crudeltà metodica, letteralmente: la crudeltà è il suo metodo di lavoro, ma non gioca con la vittima come il gatto col topo. Non è Sisto. Tortura per sapere cosa vuole sapere, non per divertimento. Quando uccide, lo fa in modo pulito e professionale. E’ il suo lavoro, e non ama sporcare troppo in giro.  
Non che questo lo renda migliore, affatto, ma non ha mai chiesto scusa a nessuno.  
Nessuno gli ha chiesto scusa, mentre lo trasformavano in un mostro: perché dovrebbe chiedere perdono lui, e a chi?  
Il controllo gli scivola di mano, però, insieme a un ceffone dato a mano aperta, quando lo costringono a uccidere Zita. Quando Zita stessa gli chiede di ucciderla. Quando, in fin dei conti, uccide la donna che ama con le sue mani.  
Rigira il viso dell’artista come il santo padre ha rigirato il suo centinaia di volte, l’artista gli blocca il braccio prima che possa assestargli un altro colpo.  
E, dopo cinque secondi contati, si sente sia sollevato che davvero, davvero, davvero stupido.

 

Leonardo ha da poco superato la decina, quando suo padre gli commissiona una decorazione per uno scudo. Gli sembra l’occasione della vita per fare buona impressione, fa tutto ciò che può per realizzare una vera opera d’arte e, incredibilmente per un ragazzino della sua età, ci riesce. Lo scudo è splendido, gli studi anatomici che ha compiuto su tutte le creature su cui è riuscito a mettere le mani hanno pagato alla perfezione.  
Suo padre lo guarda con aria di sufficienza e gli dice che è passabile.  
Ci riprova, un po’ di tempo dopo: suo padre l’ha portato a bottega dal Verrocchio, riscattando una bella somma, fra l’altro. Non sa se sentirsi fortunato per la possibilità di imparare da un maestro come il suo, o se ritenersi merce di scambio di scarso valore. Dopo aver appreso i primi rudimenti di pittura fa un altro tentativo, facendo trovare davanti alla porta di suo padre una natura morta. Un quadretto, in realtà.  
Suo padre la getta via.  
Non ci prova più, diventa incontrollabile, quasi crudele.  
E’ l’unico modo che ha di attirare la sua attenzione.   
Dopo un po’, anche la sua attenzione diventa superflua. Non ci tiene più. Vuole solo fargli saltare i nervi e, Dio, quanto è diventato bravo in questo.   
Ama raccontarselo, ma in realtà tutta la sua arte non tiene il passo con il desiderio di essere riconosciuto dall’unico genitore che gli rimane.   
Quando Riario lo schiaffeggia si sente umiliato quasi quanto gli succedeva davanti a suo Padre, da giovane. Incassa il primo colpo e blocca il secondo, sentendo la rabbia che monta a una velocità invidiabile.  
E’ da tanto, che non si sentiva così. Non ha più voglia di sentirsi così. Ma non ci può fare niente.

 

“Non siete poi così diversi, Leonardo”  
Sa che Zo glielo dice per dargli fastidio, farlo arrabbiare: si diverte così, a punzecchiarlo con un ghigno sulla faccia. Ma non lo fa ridere.  
“Taci, Zo”  
“Cos’è, te la sei presa?”  
No, non se l’è presa. Ma questo non significa che il fatto che abbia ragione non gli dia immensamente fastidio.

 

“Nipote, questo tuo artista - il santo padre lo fissa, ben assiso sulla sua poltrona, con la testa retta dalla mano destra - è diventato un’ossessione, per te. Non mi piace.”  
Abbassa la testa, remissivo.  
Odia quando lo chiama nipote, odia quando lo fissa così, come fosse un insetto infilzato da un chiodo e appeso a una parete, pronto per essere studiato.   
Lo spaventa, e odia aver paura.  
Lo odia, in generale.  
Odia davvero poche cose, ma con un’intensità spaventosa.  
“Tiralo dalla nostra parte, o dimenticalo. Il suo lavoro per Firenze è ben poca cosa rispetto alla potenza della chiesa. Non ci spaventa.”  
Dovrebbe, vorrebbe dirgli. Dovrebbe spaventarvi. Dovrebbe terrorizzarvi. Avreste paura, se accettaste che nel mondo esistono altre cose oltre al potere che potete controllare, toccare. La mente di quell’uomo è più potente di tutto il vostro oro, tutti vostri armigeri, tutte le vostre armi messe insieme.  
Girolamo tace, abbassa di nuovo la testa, si trattiene dal ribattere.  
Non vuole trovarsi di nuovo con un sopracciglio spaccato, non ne sente davvero il bisogno.  
Si volta e se ne va, sentendo gli addominali stridere quando il papa lo obbliga a tornare indietro per baciare l’anello piscatorio che porta al dito.

 

“Sapete, Zoroastro continua a dirmi che siamo simili - Leonardo fissa l’orizzonte senza staccare gli occhi dal mare, tanto che pare che stia parlando da solo - cosa ne pensate?”  
Si gira verso Riario, aspettandosi di vederlo almeno perplesso: il conte, invece, lo fissa con uno dei suoi mezzi sorrisi impossibili da leggere.  
“Non potrebbe avere più torto, artista - gli dice - le strade che ci hanno creato possono essere state simili, all’inizio, possiamo anche perseguire gli stessi scopi, ma vi assicuro che siamo due creature completamente diverse.”  
Leo annuisce e tace, quasi deluso, seduto a poppa della nave che li sta riportando in Italia; la gamba di Riario sta guarendo, riesce a spostarsi col suo aiuto, ed è la prima volta da settimane che riesce a salire in coperta, vedere il sole, sentire l’aria eccetera. Ora che ha l’occasione di studiarlo bene, si rende conto che c’è una disperazione insita, nel conte. Un aggrapparsi all’ultraterreno per non accettare che sia tutto qui, che la sua realtà non sia tutto ciò che ha. Un costante pregare che Dio, ti prego, fa che non sia così.  
Avrebbe voglia di chiederlo, ma non lo fa.  
“Voi siete un uomo libero artista - la voce di Riario lo spaventa, quasi. Non si aspettava che ricominciasse a parlare - andate dove preferite, fate ciò che desiderate, inseguite ciò che volete - guarda il conte scuotere la testa e nascondere malamente una smorfia quando la nave beccheggia e gli sposta la gamba - io sono un soldato, non è così che agisco. Non è così che funziono.”  
“Ma vi siete gettato alla ricerca del libro di vostra spontanea volontà”

 

Lo lascia zitto per un attimo: Da Vinci ha ragione, certo che ha ragione. E’ stata una delle sue rarissime alzate di testa, una delle poche volte in cui ha deciso di agire per se stesso.   
“Certo, e guardate com’è finita - risponde senza guardarlo - se fossi un uomo saggio, dovrebbe insegnarmi qualcosa”  
“E lo siete?  
Girolamo si tormenta le labbra con gli incisivi prima di rispondere.  
“Non sta a me dirlo. Non oserei mai definirmi tale, in ogni caso”  
Non sa perché ma la sua risposta strappa un sorriso all’artista.  
“Siete sempre così ermetico, Riario?”  
“Non quanto vorrei - gli risponde facendo leva sulle mani e sedendosi più comodamente. La gamba protesta, ma lo nasconde meglio di prima - per rispondere alla vostra domanda, un uomo saggio non tornerebbe a Roma, né si affiderebbe alla pietà del papa. Un uomo saggio cercherebbe una via di uscita ma, di nuovo - si volta verso Da Vinci e lo fissa; gli occhi dell’artista sono due pozze verdi spalancate - non sono altro che un soldato, Da Vinci”

 

“Vi farete ammazzare”  
Lo dice così, di getto, e sente subito che ha ragione. Sente anche che a Riario non interessano le conseguenze. E, stranamente, sente che invece a lui interessano eccome.  
“E’ probabile”  
“Sisto non è incline al perdono”  
Riario annuisce, facendo uno strano gesto con la testa. Sembra quasi a disagio.  
“Ne sono al corrente”  
“Potreste venire a Firenze”  
Riario si volta, sorpreso: se di norma ha due occhi decisamente grandi, ora sono diventati enormi.  
“A Firenze, artista? - gli domanda, quasi ringhiando - e perché, di grazia? Come? I Medici non mi considerano sicuramente un ospite gradito, non ho un posto in altro luogo che non sia Roma - Leonardo lo vede prendere fiato, poi la sua voce diventa più bassa, più roca e più disperata - non sono niente, senza la chiesa. Posso decidere di distruggerla dall’interno, ma non posso anche solo pensare di sopravvivere all’impresa”.  
Leo annuisce, dondolando le gambe in un modo quasi infantile.  
“L’idea di fondo è nobile - gli risponde - la possibilità esplorabile e le conseguenze interessanti. Ma voi, Riario, avete intenzione di sopravvivere?”  
“Vi ho già detto che non posso pensare di…”  
“No, conte. Non mi avete capito - lo interrompe, inchiodandolo con gli occhi - so che non credete di poter sopravvivere, ma volete farlo o no?”  
Riario lo guarda piegando la testa, come un gatto che cerchi di capire cosa stia succedendo, apre bocca, la richiude e prende a fissare le assi della nave.  
“Ci devo pensare, artista”  
“Sarebbe uno spreco, perdere un essere umano come voi”  
Il conte non resiste. Scoppia a ridere. Sembra carta vetrata, gli fa quasi paura.  
“Uno spreco - ripete - uno spreco? Ne siete così sicuro? Uno spreco per chi, di preciso?”  
Leonardo non si lascia impressionare, si stringe nelle spalle e piega le labbra in una smorfia indifferente.  
“In generale, direi: gli stupidi sono fin troppi, al mondo, per poter fare a meno anche di una sola persona intelligente”  
“Voi mi lusingate - il conte sbuffa, poi sposta il peso sulle braccia spostandosi indietro - ma vi assicuro che la mia specialità è seguire ordini, non creare strade da seguire”  
“Avete terrorizzato Firenze con un pacchetto di volantini - gli fa notare Leonardo, iniziando a contare le prove sulle dita - avete cambiato Nico dal giorno alla notte, siete sopravvissuto alla prova degli Inca, altrimenti non vi avrei trovati vivi in quella grotta, gestite una delle reti di spionaggio più estese e funzionali del mondo, siete riuscito a sopravvivere al trattamento che vi ha riservato vostro zio…non guardatemi così, sapete che è vero - gli dice indicandolo con l’indice quando lo vede assottigliare lo sguardo alla menzione di Sisto. Ha l’impressione, nemmeno troppo vaga, che Riario non ami molto il santo padre - e avete il coraggio di non definirvi intelligente?”  
Riario si morde l’interno di una guancia, fissandosi gli stivali. 

 

Non sa bene cosa dire: Da vinci ha sciorinato una serie di prove della sua intelligenza che lo hanno lasciato basito, non tanto per le prove stesse ma per la premure dell’artista di fargliele notare. Ha sempre dato per scontate le sue abilità, perché è quello che hanno sempre fatto tutti: per lui è normale spendersi fino all’ultima goccia di sangue per i compiti che gli vengono affidati. Forse, però, non è così per la maggior parte dell’umanità. Si stringe nelle spalle.  
“Non c’entra niente il coraggio, c’entra la modestia - gli risponde con un mezzo sorriso - e la nozione che sia poco credibile qualcuno che si fa i complimenti da solo”  
“Il vostro sarcasmo è tanto apprezzabile quanto sprecato: non sono complimenti, quelli che ho elencato, sono meri fatti provati”  
Resta zitto, perplesso: c’è qualcosa, in tutta questa conversazione, che gli sfugge. Fissa l’artista alzando la testa, le sopracciglia talmente aggrottate da essere quasi una linea unica.  
“Artista, di preciso - gli chiede, aggiustando la posizione della gamba e facendosi scappare un grugnito di dolore - di preciso…cosa volete, da me?”

 

Lo spiazza, colpito e affondato. Il fatto è che Leonardo non lo sa, cosa vuole dal conte. O meglio, potrebbe anche saperlo, ma è una cosa talmente fuori di testa che non crede che la dirà mai.  
“Voi, conte”  
Ecco, l’ha detta.  
Vede riario spalancare gli occhi e raddrizzare la schiena.  
“Me?”  
E’ in ballo, tanto vale ballare.  
“Voi. Siete un uomo interessante, di un’intelligenza tanto affilata quanto precisa, e dotato di una determinazione che a volte diventa spaventosa - gli dice senza smettere di guardarlo - siete molto di più di un semplice soldato, siete una macchina da guerra. Ma quello che mi interessa, quello che mi interessa sul serio, è capire cosa siete sotto tutto questo.”

 

Non gli piace, la piega che sta prendendo la conversazione. Da Vinci sarebbe capace di leggerlo come un libro, se glielo permettesse. E non ha nessuna intenzione di farlo.  
“Temo che ci sia ben poco, sotto tutto questo, artista”  
E’ evidente che la sua nemesi preferita si aspettasse una risposta del genere perché gli sorride, furbo, e scuote la testa.  
“Temo che mi stiate mentendo, conte. Ma non temete - lo rassicura continuando a sorridere - non vi obbligherei mai a raccontarmi chi e cosa siete. Preferirei scoprirlo io stesso. Certo, se accettaste di venire a Firenze con me invece che tornare a Roma e farvi ammazzare l’impresa sarebbe più semplice.”  
Firenze, di nuovo. Quella città sembra essere il suo destino, in un caso o in un altro. Indurisce la mandibola e fissa il sole talmente a lungo che sente gli occhi bruciare.  
“Mettiamo caso che accetti il vostro invito, Da Vinci - risponde alla fine - qual è il vostro guadagno, e qual è il mio?”  
“Facile. Voi rimanete vivo, e io ci guadagno in conoscenza. Ve l’ho detto, siete un uomo interessante. Non resisto, a ciò che trovo interessante. Inoltre - aggiunge come niente fosse - voi e io insieme saremmo inarrestabili, conte”

 

—

 

L’unica cosa che il suo cervello riesce a mettere insieme è una domanda:  
Chi, e perché?  
Non riesce a vedere il viso dei suoi supposti salvatori, ed è talmente provato dalla mancanza di cibo e acqua che non è neppure in grado di riconoscerne le voci; si getta un braccio sugli occhi quando escono allo scoperto e la luce lo acceca, più di quanto non lo sia già.  
“Avanti conte, dobbiamo allontanarci”  
E’ una voce vagamente familiare, ma non riesce davvero ad associarla a un viso. Non riesce a vedere niente, a sentire niente, e non fa in tempo ad avvertire i suoi soccorritori che sta diventando tutto nero.  
Non si accorge nemmeno di quando crolla a terra.

 

Zoroastro riesce appena a fare in modo che il conte non sbatta la testa a terra riprendendolo al volo, Leo gli arpiona la camicia e lo tiene su. Si fissano, nel caldo dei dintorni disabitati di Costantinopoli.  
“Leo, dimmi di nuovo perché abbiamo perso tempo a salvare questo peso morto”  
“Perché un uomo così è meglio averlo come alleato che come nemico, Zo - risponde l’artista, riaggiustandosi addosso il braccio di Riario - e anche perché ha sicuramente qualche informazione sul Labirinto che mi interessa, per quanto minima. Non credo che torturino i loro adepti, non sarebbe produttivo.”  
“E cosa ti fa pensare che non lo sia, un adepto?” Gli chiede Zoroastro, indicando il conte con un cenno della testa. Leonardo si stringe nelle spalle.  
“I suoi occhi, Zo”  
Disidratazione e malnutrizione a parte, e non è che sia una parte che si possa ignorare, ciò che preoccupa davvero Leonardo sono proprio i suoi occhi: sono arrossati, circondati da quelle che sembrano infiammazioni piuttosto estese; quando gli ha tirato su le palpebre per darci un’occhiata ha visto che il bianco degli occhi del conte era praticamente inesistente, sostituito da capillari esplosi e rosso sanguigno.  
Anche le ferite che gli ha trovato sui polsi lo preoccupano parecchio.  
Zo non risponde, ma non gli pare convinto.

 

Si accampano al riparo di un rudere, letteralmente in mezzo al niente: non osano accendere un fuoco per paura di essere visti e attaccati dagli adepti del Labirinto che, sicuramente, sono alla ricerca di chi ha portato via il loro ultimo giocattolo. Si siedono uno accanto all’altro, illuminati solo dalla luce della luna che, per fortuna o sfortuna nera, è piena.  
Riario non si è ancora svegliato, è rimasto incosciente per quasi due ore, ormai. Non è normale, Leonardo è quasi preoccupato.  
Il fatto che si preoccupi per la sorte di quell’uomo contribuisce alla preoccupazione, in effetti.  
“Zo, quanta acqua abbiamo? - chiede senza staccare gli occhi dalle linee rosse che sembrano quasi incise sulle guance del conte - potresti passarmi una borraccia?”  
Sente Zoroastro alzarsi e porgergli una delle borracce che si stanno portando dietro; cerca un lembo di camicia che non sia macchiato e lo strappa, lo bagna e lo appoggia sugli occhi di Riario: se avessero della camomilla aiuterebbe molto di più, ma al momento non hanno niente del genere a disposizione.

 

Il suo turno di guardia è iniziato da poco, quando Riario inizia a riprendersi: gli si avvicina senza fare troppo rumore per non spaventarlo e fa una smorfia quando lo vede cercare di aprire gli occhi. Non crede che sia una buona idea.  
“Lasciateli chiusi, conte”  
Riario volta la testa verso di lui, gli occhi ancora bendati, e si lecca le labbra.  
“Da Vinci?”  
Non c’è solo stupore, nella sua voce: è almeno due ottave più bassa del solito, e non è che il solito sia poco, arrochita dalla sete e, Leo pensa, dalle offese che deve aver urlato dietro ai suoi torturatori. Ce lo vede.  
“Sono io - Leonardo annuisce, pur sapendo che Riario, con gli occhi ancora bendati, non può comunque vederlo - non aprite gli occhi, sono troppo infiammati e qui intorno c’è troppa polvere che potrebbe concorrere ad aumentare il problema - vede il conte lasciar cadere di nuovo la testa a terra, annuendo - avete sete?”  
Riario annuisce di nuovo, accetta l’aiuto di Leo per tirarsi su e porta alle labbra una borraccia d’acqua che l’artista gli mette in mano. 

 

Non è facile fare niente, senza poter vedere. Trovarsi ciechi all’improvviso, alla mercé di un supposto nemico, è ancora peggio. Non capisce.  
“Perché, Da Vinci?” Chiede, appoggiandosi ai polsi e lasciando scivolare indietro le spalle, come aveva fatto tempo prima sulla nave che li stava riportando in Italia. Le ferite ai polsi si fanno sentire.  
Sente l’artista sedersi vicino a lui.

 

Leo si permette di fissarlo in tutta libertà, adesso che non può essere visto: il conte è dimagrito, ma non è niente che un po’ di buon sonno e cibo decente non possano fargli recuperare. Gli occhi, però, sono un altro discorso. Ignora la domanda del conte, preferendo cercare di capire cosa sia successo. “Cosa vi hanno fatto?”  
Riario si tende visibilmente, poi sorride.  
“Di cosa state parlando?”  
“Non prendetemi in giro, conte - sbuffa - i vostri occhi sono visibilmente danneggiati”  
“Oh”  
Riario resta zitto per un po’, tanto che Leo è quasi tentato di reiterare la domanda, poi lo sente rispondere e si cuce la bocca.  
“Acqua salata”  
“Acqua salata - ripete Leonardo, analizzando mentalmente tutti i danni che una cosa del genere, se ripetuta continuamente, può arrecare - posso vedere?”  
Riario annuisce umettandosi di nuovo le labbra, e accetta la borraccia che Leo gli avvicina alla bocca: beve direttamente dalle mani dell’artista, e non sa se sentirsi umiliato o cosa. Non commenta.  
“Non avete detto che è meglio che tenga gli occhi chiusi, artista?”  
“Lo so - Leo è già occupato a sciogliere il nodo della benda dietro la testa del conte - ma ho bisogno di dare un’occhiata ai vostri occhi ora che siete sveglio per sapere cosa fare”  
“Mi rimetto a voi, allora”

 

Sente Da Vinci scogliere la benda, poi una mano sul mento gli fa tirare su la testa.  
“Riuscite ad aprirli?”  
Ci prova, ma gli sembra di avere della sabbia sotto le palpebre: tutto quello che può bruciare, brucia. Ed è quasi sicuro che in ogni caso, quando li aprirà, non vedrà niente come prima.  
Appena separa le palpebre di pochi millimetri lo assale la nausea: non si aspettava un dolore del genere. Li richiude quasi subito.  
“Conte - Leonardo continua a tenergli su la testa - ho bisogno di capire se le vostre pupille sono reattive per sapere il grado di danno che vi hanno inflitto. Non posso controllarlo se non riuscite ad aprirli: devo tenerli aperti io, se voi non potete. Solo pochi secondi.”  
Girolamo deglutisce e annuisce, sente le mani dell’artista appoggiarsi sulle tempie e i pollici tirargli su le palpebre. Gli ricorda un po’ troppo quella specie di maschera che gli hanno piazzato in faccia, ma non muove un muscolo.

 

Quando gli apre gli occhi Riario si morde le labbra e stringe i pugni, ma è quando gli sposta la testa verso la luna per controllare se le pupille sono reattive che reagisce davvero: ringhia e cerca di strappare la testa dalla presa di Leonardo.  
Se lo aspettava.  
Lo trattiene per quei pochi secondi di cui ha bisogno, poi lascia che si liberi e chiuda gli occhi.  
“Scusatemi, Riario - gli dice bagnando di nuovo la fascia e coprendoli di nuovo - ho buone notizie, però: le vostre pupille sono perfettamente reattive, e credo che quando l’infiammazione sarà passata potrete tornare a vederci normalmente, o quasi”  
Non risponde, non ci riesce: ha una lama arroventata che gli sta entrando nel cervello passando dagli occhi, e non riesce ad aprire bocca. Gli viene quasi da vomitare.  
“Riario - sente le mani dell’artista sulle spalle, sulla fronte - tenete su la testa e sdraiatevi prima di sentirvi male”  
Vorrebbe obiettare che si sente già abbastanza male anche così, ma preferisce risparmiare il fiato. Lascia che Da Vinci lo faccia distendere di nuovo, piazzandogli qualcosa di morbido sotto la nuca, poi lo sente prendergli un polso e sciogliere le bende che ha intorno.  
Non dice niente, gli lava le ferite e le copre di nuovo.  
“Perché, artista?”  
Chiede di nuovo: non riconosce la sua voce, è quasi un gracidio. E’ sgradevole, da sentire.  
“Perché cosa?”

 

Leonardo finisce di bendare il secondo polso e si siede a gambe incrociate, con il cervello che viaggia a una velocità supersonica sul modo in cui quei tagli possono essere stati inflitti. Non glielo chiederà, non ne ha il diritto, ma non gli piacciono per niente. Riario volta la testa verso di lui.  
“Perché state facendo tutto questo?”  
“Intendete perché vi sto aiutando, conte?”

 

Girolamo annuisce, più curioso che altro.

 

“Lo sapete, sarebbe uno spreco perdere qualcuno come voi, ve l’ho già detto - gli risponde, tirandogli su la testa e aiutandolo a bere di nuovo - e un’altra cosa che vi ho già detto, e odio ripetermi: io e voi, insieme, saremmo inarrestabili”.

\--

oddio, è più lungo di quanto credessi!


	18. Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il palmo della mano sinistra, quella con le dita rotte, è adornato da un’altra cicatrice circolare, simile a quella che ha sulla spalla, e Leo conosce anche quella. Gli ha detto di non aver reagito quando Sisto l’ha usato come posacenere, una volta. Non ha emesso un suono che fosse uno.  
> Poi è andato al liceo per una settimana di fila con un pacchetto di ghiaccio istantaneo stretto fra le dita, senza rispondere a nessuna domanda sull’argomento, raccontando a chi chiedeva qualcosa di essersi bruciato in cucina.  
> Leo disegna le sue mani tre, quattro volte. Adora le sue mani.

Girolamo dorme sul divano, con addosso solo un paio di pantaloncini da jogging. E’ raro che succeda, di solito è così attento a non far vedere a nessuno le sue cicatrici che gira in maglietta anche in spiaggia. Le ha nascoste anche a Leo, per un bel pezzo, poi si è lasciato convincere ad andare in piscina durante un agosto decisamente troppo caldo e si è lasciato beccare da tutta la compagnia. Zo, Nico, Vanessa, Giuliano, c’era pure suo fratello Lorenzo. Se devi distruggere qualcosa fallo egregiamente, no? Si è sentito sollevato quando tutti l’hanno fissato per qualche secondo, per poi sorridere come se non avessero visto niente e invitarlo a raggiungerli in acqua.

Anche Leo, anche lui non ha detto niente ma è diventato, se possibile, ancora più iperprotettivo.

Quindi, Girolamo dorme in pantaloncini, mezzo sdraiato e mezzo seduto sul divano celeste che hanno in salotto, una replica del Trono di spade in tv che viene ignorata, un gomito appoggiato alla spalliera e l’altro braccio appoggiato sullo stomaco. Tiene le gambe allungate, incrociate all’altezza delle caviglie come sempre, e la testa buttata indietro. Leo pensa che si sveglierà con un torcicollo magistrale, ma non ha il cuore di svegliarlo quando dorme così bene. E’ raro dormire pacificamente, per tutti e due: ognuno ha la sua personale qualità di incubi, ed entrambi si svegliano nel panico a metà nottata almeno due o tre volte la settimana. Hanno una scorta di tè e cioccolata calda a posta per questo.

Girolamo dorme, e Leo ha sempre avuto problemi coi cartelli che dicono “guardare, ma non toccare”: si siede accanto al suo ragazzo, attento a non svegliarlo, e tira fuori il blocco da disegno: è un’occasione rara, davvero rara, per disegnarlo completamente rilassato. Non è quasi mai così sereno, è sempre teso, controllato, calmo. Ma sereno, mai.

Inizia dal viso, lo studia per l’ennesima volta come fosse la prima e resiste a stento alla voglia di passargli le mani fra i capelli: è sempre così in ordine che ha una voglia matta di spettinarlo. Non lo fa, concentrandosi sulle linee delle sopracciglia, degli occhi, del naso e della bocca. Ha una cicatrice vicino alla tempia destra, che somiglia vagamente e in modo inquietante a uno degli anelli che porta suo padre. Ne ha un’altra più piccola che gli attraversa il sopracciglio sinistro, una sotto l’occhio destro e una sotto il labbro inferiore. Quella se la ricorda, quando l’ha portato all’ospedale per la storia della concussione, suo padre e “la mensola” aveva un labbro spaccato. Nascosta sotto la barba ha un’altra cicatrice, Leo sa che c’è perché lo ha accompagnato al matrimonio di un collega, e per l’occasione Girolamo si era completamente sbarbato. Dimostrava meno anni di quanti ne avesse in realtà, in quel modo, e Leo aveva notato la linea bianca che gli attraversava il mento. Quando l’aveva toccata in punta di dita Girolamo aveva tirato fuori uno dei suoi mezzi sorrisi e si era allontanato, dicendo di dover andare in bagno. Poi aveva scoperto che era l’unico segno tangibile che aveva addosso della sera in cui era morta Amelia: il finestrino si era rotto e l’aveva tagliato proprio in quel punto.

Leonardo passa al collo, tracciando sul foglio le linee forti dei tendini e il pomo d’Adamo, ben visibile nella gola tesa e piegata all’indietro. Ci sono altre cicatrici, li. Una strana, circolare, che sembra una bruciatura, proprio al punto di incontro fra collo e spalla, a destra. Dev’essere stata fatta anni prima, perché è un po’ sbiadita e sformata. Proprio sotto il mento ha un taglietto piuttosto fresco, che si è fatto il giorno prima radendosi. Sotto l’orecchio destro c’è una traccia irregolare, che Leo sa derivare dall’impatto contro un anta dell’armadio. Non era colpa di nessuno, quella volta: era scivolato da solo, nel suo monolocale tascabile di borgo Albizi, e si era letteralmente aperto la testa. Aveva chiamato Leo con il poco di coerenza che gli rimaneva, e Leo l’aveva caricato di corsa nel furgone di Zo e portato all’ospedale. L’aveva preso in giro per settimane, quando l’avevano rispedito a casa.

Le spalle di Girolamo sono relativamente pulite, scevre da segni e cicatrici, se non fosse che si vedono spuntare le tracce rosse, irregolari e terrificanti di quelle che Leo sa essere le scudisciate che Sisto gli ha impresso addosso per anni con l’uso sapiente di fibbia e cintura: di nuovo, Leo disegna le linee dei tendini, dei muscoli e la curva delle braccia prima di osservargli avambracci e mani. Passa un dito, leggerissimo, sulle nocche della mano destra notando il leggero avvallamento in corrispondenza del dito medio e le cicatrici su pollice, medio, anulare e indice. Si ricorda pure quelle, sorride.

Erano nel centro di Milano quando un paio di ragazzi li avevano avvicinati dicendogli di andarsene, perché _li i froci non li volevano_. Aveva cercato di trascinare via Girolamo, ma il suo ragazzo si era buttato i capelli dietro le spalle, si era piantato davanti al tizio biondo davanti a lui che non la finiva di blaterare, aveva incassato un paio di spintoni e poi aveva lasciato andare un destro mostruoso che aveva preso il tipo allo stomaco, l’aveva steso e aveva fatto passare la voglia al suo amico anche solo di aprire bocca. Poi, certo, appena rientrato in albergo aveva iniziato a tirar giù tutti i santi del paradiso cacciando la mano nel frigobar vuoto, cercando di alleviare un minimo il dolore, finché Leo non si era rotto l’anima di sentirlo lamentarsi e l’aveva obbligato a salire su un taxi con lui, diretto in ospedale. Si era rotto quattro dita e, da quel giorno, si ricordava sempre di proteggersi il pollice prima di tirare un pugno a qualcuno.

L’altra mano non ha segni simili, ma una cicatrice che ne attraversa quasi tutto il dorso. Ce l’ha da quando è piccolo, quando l’ha usata per proteggersi da un altro bambino in istituto che gli era andato addosso brandendo una squadra di metallo, di quelle usate per il disegno geometrico: aveva deviato il colpo, ma la punta della squadra gli aveva aperto la mano. Di tutto quello che poteva succedergli, proprio uno squadra. Gli veniva da ridere quando lo raccontava. Leo trovava meno divertente che un bambino di otto anni avesse già insito l’istinto di proteggersi a mani nude dagli altri.

Il palmo della mano sinistra, quella con le dita rotte, è adornato da un’altra cicatrice circolare, simile a quella che ha sulla spalla, e Leo conosce anche quella. Gli ha detto di non aver reagito quando Sisto l’ha usato come posacenere, una volta. Non ha emesso un suono che fosse uno. Poi è andato al liceo per una settimana di fila con un pacchetto di ghiaccio istantaneo stretto fra le dita, senza rispondere a nessuna domanda sull’argomento, raccontando a chi chiedeva qualcosa di essersi bruciato in cucina.

Leo disegna le sue mani tre, quattro volte. Adora le sue mani.

Il petto di Girolamo è interessante, certamente. Leo disegna i pettorali, scende giù a copiare perfettamente la linea piatta dello stomaco su cui riposa una delle due mani che ha disegnato prima, si ferma a riprodurre i fianchi e la linea delle ossa che protrudono sotto la pelle tirata. Una cicatrice circolare, anche li. A Leo quella non piace davvero, la prima volta che l’ha notata ha chiesto a Girolamo se Sisto l’avesse toccato anche in altri modi, se l’avesse mai molestato (non riesce a dire violentato, non ce la fa), e Girolamo ha spalancato gli occhi, scosso la testa come se avesse un terremoto nel cervello e ripetuto più di una volta che no, lo picchiava e basta. Come fosse qualcosa di cui sentirsi sollevati. La cicatrice circolare non ha motivo di sentirsi sola, perché dai fianchi, di nuovo, sbucano le tracce delle frustate di Sisto, ancora ben visibili dopo anni.

Ha una linea pallida, sottile e irregolare che gli attraversa il costato sinistro, e Leo sa che arriva da uno scontro verbale piuttosto acceso con suo padre che è finito con Sisto che lo ha mandato a sbattere contro il davanzale in pietra dell’unica finestra dell’appartamento e con due costole rotte, una delle quali era andata a tanto così da perforargli un polmone.

Leo non era a Firenze, quel giorno.

Lo aveva portato in ospedale Zo, paradossalmente preoccupatissimo e decisamente tentato di inseguire Sisto per fargli ingoiare un’accetta, dalla parte tagliente. Quando Nico gli aveva telefonato, dicendogli che Girolamo e Zoroastro erano in ospedale, aveva pensato che avessero fatto a botte: dopo aver scoperto che il suo migliore amico ci aveva portato il suo ragazzo aveva preso Zo di peso e l’aveva abbracciato per almeno dieci minuti, poi gli aveva pagato il pranzo fuori per cinque giorni finché Zo stesso gli aveva detto di abbozzarla: non voleva essere ripagato per quello che aveva fatto, l’avrebbe rifatto senza pensarci nemmeno. Ma Riario continuava a non piacergli, sia chiaro.

I fianchi scompaiono nei pantaloncini di stoffa blu, tagliati a metà coscia per correre più comodamente: Leo disegna anche quelli, poi gli studia le gambe, i nodi delle ginocchia, i segni che ci sono sopra: sa che si è rotto il ginocchio destro a diciott’anni, mettendosi in mezzo fra Lucrezia e un tipo in bicicletta che stava per arrivarle addosso. Ad essere del tutto onesti era Lucrezia che si era cacciata in mezzo di strada senza guardare, con Amelia dietro, e lui aveva reagito d’istinto. A quel giro l’aveva portato al pronto soccorso suo zio, mentre Lucrezia era arrivata poco dopo piangendo disperatamente e chiedendogli scusa di continuo. Era uno spettacolo talmente assurdo che Girolamo, rincretinito dall’anestesia, aveva iniziato a ridere e non era riuscito a smettere per un po’.

Suo padre non si era visto.

Ha ancora la cicatrice dell’operazione: una linea retta circondata dai cerchietti lasciati dai fori della cucitura.

La coscia della gamba sinistra ha una brutta cicatrice, invece, che si è procurato scappando di casa quando aveva sedici anni per raggiungere casa di suo zio e il santuario che rappresentava sua cugina: era uscito dalla finestra, di notte, ed era rimasto attaccato alla rete che circondava il giardino di suo padre con i pantaloni della tuta: aveva sperato che con uno strattone sarebbe riuscito a liberarsi, invece si era infilato uno degli spunzoni della rete nel muscolo e si era procurato un brutto taglio. Non sapeva nemmeno se avesse l’antitetanica allora, e aveva deciso di arrivare al pronto soccorso per conto suo, in metropolitana, dimenticandosi che il suo abbonamento era ancora sul suo comodino insieme al cellulare e alle chiavi di casa. Era strato costretto a rientrare passando di nuovo per la finestra, e non sapeva ancora come aveva fatto con una gamba sbranata in quel modo, aveva dovuto svegliare suo padre, prendersi una lavata di capo e incassare ceffoni e offese, finché Sisto non si era reso conto che forse forse stava sanguinando un po’ troppo e l’aveva portato al pronto soccorso dell’ospedale di Roma. L’aveva lasciato li davanti, da solo, e se n’era andato.

Leo disegna anche quel marchio, disegna tutto.

Le caviglie di Girolamo sono difficili da vedere, incrociate come sono, ma Leo le conosce a memoria e disegna perfettamente pure quelle. Sale con un dito lungo i polpacci nudi fino a sentire la pelle distorcersi dietro la coscia, per una delle frustate di Sisto con la mira sbagliata. Non era raro che lo colpisse anche dietro le gambe, quando partiva con la cintura.

Leo sa che la parte più cruenta delle cicatrici di Girolamo, al momento, è invisibile: la sua schiena, i suoi fianchi, sono un intreccio di linee rosse più o meno marcate, regolari, larghe o strette. Sono una ragnatela di abusi e sofferenza tenuta stretta fra i denti per anni, decenni, che gli ha lasciato addosso, e dentro, segni inequivocabili. Non le vede, ma le conosce a memoria. Ci ha passato le mani sopra innumerevoli volte, quando Girolamo si sveglia di soprassalto cercando di toccarle con le mani per essere sicuro che non ce ne siano di nuove, e l’unico modo per calmarsi è toccargli la schiena, far scivolare le dita fra le scapole per dimostrargli che sta bene, che è li con lui, che non è successo niente. Conosce la posizione di ogni singola frustata, ogni singolo segno, e tutti gli fanno venir voglia di mettersi a urlare. Non capisce, non ci arriva. Non comprende come un padre possa fare qualcosa del genere al proprio figlio. Certo, non che suo padre sia stato l’epitomo dell’amore familiare, ma non gli ha mai fatto niente del gente: anzi, ultimamente si stanno anche riavvicinando. Ogni tanto coglie un bagliore di orgoglio quando parla di suo figlio maggiore, del suo figlio _bastardo_. Girolamo no, non ha mai avuto il piacere di una conversazione civile con suo padre.

Non capisce come possa avergli fatto una cosa del genere, come possa un uomo trattare così un bambino, un ragazzo, un adulto un… _lui_. Non capisce come qualcuno possa voler trattare così Girolamo, che ai suoi occhi è l’immagine della perfezione, con tutte le anomalie del caso. Non capisce come Girolamo sia riuscito a crescere così, nonostante quello che gli è successo: se fosse diventato un serial killer non se ne sarebbe stupito, se avesse reagito con rabbia distruttiva a tutto ciò che aveva intorno non si sarebbe sentito di biasimarlo. E invece no, è cresciuto solo spaventosamente introverso, anche se freddo e fin troppo schivo. Per anni toccarlo è stato come innescare una bomba a orologeria, solo ultimamente sembra riuscire ad accettare che Leo lo tocchi senza schizzare per aria. Non capisce, non vuole capire, vuole solo poterlo toccare, appunto, e dimostrargli che tutto quello che gli ha detto suo padre non è vero. Che è importante, che vale tantissimo, che è splendido.

Sente la gola chiudersi, lascia cadere sul tappeto blocco e matite e gli passa un braccio dietro il collo facendolo aderire con la schiena al suo petto: Girolamo mugugna qualcosa aprendo gli occhi, quasi schizzando a sedere, ma Leo lo tiene li.

“Ehi, sono io. Sono io, non spaventarti - gli dice a bassa voce facendogli a poggiare la testa a una spalla - sdraiato così ti saresti beccato un torcicollo della Madonna, splendore. Sono io, tranquillo.” Girolamo annuisce senza smettere di fissarlo, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. Leo aspetta che annuisca di nuovo per stringerlo di più.

“Lo sai che ti amo, si? Lo sai?” Sente una delle mani di Girolamo, una delle mani che ha disegnato innumerevoli volte, appoggiarsi sulle sue e stringergli le dita.

“Leo, va tutto bene?” La voce di Girolamo è arrochita dal sonno. Gli piace. Sorride nell’incavo del suo collo.

“Va tutto bene. Tu sei qui, io sono qui e va tutto bene”

Lo lascia addormentarsi di nuovo. Non si muove di un millimetro. Non lo lascia andare.


	19. Deep part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girolamo percorre l’ultima curva e si trova davanti al condominio dove vive con Leonardo. Non vuole tornare a casa, non vuole davvero. Svegliarsi circondato dai disegni di quegli orrori è stato pesante, e non ci vuole pensare. Si è sentito tradito, e nello stesso tempo si è reso conto che Leo non voleva fargli del male.   
> Ma non può farci niente.  
> Si toglie le cuffie, spegne il lettore mp3 e lo caccia nelle tasche dei pantaloncini; sale le tre rampe di scale che lo portano davanti al suo appartamento, gira la chiave nella toppa…e si trova davanti Leonardo in mutande sul divano.  
> “Cos’è - gli chiede senza degnarlo di uno sguardo di troppo - un tentativo di distrarmi?”

Leonardo sa di essere disordinato, sa che spesso lasciare la sua roba in giro non produce esattamente effetti positivi, e sa che quello che ha davanti è un effetto non positivo dovuto al fatto che è disordinato, e che lascia in giro la sua roba: quando Girolamo si è svegliato, dopo essere rimasto svenuto sul divano in pantaloncini per un paio d’ore di tanto necessario sonno, si è ritrovato circondato dagli schizzi che Leo ha fatto di tutto il suo corpo.  
E delle sue cicatrici.   
Così, quando Leo si è affacciato in salotto per chiedergli se gli andava un caffè, ha visto Girolamo con gli occhi sgranati e le mani piene di fogli, occhi sgranati che poi si sono spostati sul viso dell’artista, si sono incupiti e hanno ripreso a guardare i disegni. Ha tentato un sorriso, ma il brivido freddo che gli è corso lungo la schiena ha fatto si che uscisse fuori una smorfia quasi disperata. Girolamo si è alzato coi fogli in mano, glieli ha sbattuti addosso ed è andato a buttarsi addosso una maglia a mezze maniche, si è infilato le scarpe da running ed è tornato a correre.  
Leo è rimasto li, attaccato al muro, coi fogli stretti al petto dalle cinque dita di una mano aperta. Lo sa come si sente il suo ragazzo, quando ci sono di mezzo tutti i segni che ha addosso. Ci ha messo anni a raggiungere la sicurezza necessaria anche solo per sentirsi a suo agio senza una maglia, e ora ce la fa, ma ritrovarsi circondato dai disegni di quelle cicatrici non dev’essere piacevole.

Girolamo corre, svolta l’angolo, si caccia le cuffie nelle orecchie più in profondità, attraversa la strada. Corre.

Leonardo butta tutti gli schizzi sul tavolo, senza riuscire a decidersi a buttarli via. Dovrebbe, ma non vuole: non ci vede niente di orribile, nelle cicatrici di Girolamo; è orribile che gli siano state inflitte, ma le sue cicatrici di per sé non hanno niente che non va. Sono parte di ciò che l’ha reso com’è, sono un attestato alla sua resistenza e, anche se sa che Girolamo ne farebbe volentieri a meno, lui le ritiene preziose perché significano che è ancora vivo, che ogni colpo che ha ricevuto l’ha segnato, ma non l’ha ucciso. Non è poco, se gli è concesso dirlo. Deve trovare un modo per farglielo capire, vuole trovare un modo per farglielo capire, ma ogni volta che accenna all’argomento Girolamo reagisce chiudendosi a riccio.  
E poi, c’è la questione di quelle due cicatrici sui polsi. Non le ha disegnate, grazie a Dio. Non vuole davvero sapere quale sarebbe stata la reazione del suo ragazzo in quel caso. 

Girolamo corre, non si ferma a prendere fiato, accelera, supera un paio di ragazzi. Corre.

Il problema non è facile da affrontare, ma con Girolamo non c’è mai niente di facile. Girolamo non è facile, è un casino fatto e finito dalla testa ai piedi impacchettato in un involucro che rasenta la perfezione. Proprio come Leonardo. Si tengono su a vicenda, ogni passo falso diventa pericoloso. Ha bisogno di parlarci, ma se n’è andato prima di potergli dire anche solo mezza sillaba.   
Da un’ultima occhiata agli schizzi, li impila in modo più o meno ordinato e li caccia in un cassetto. Poi si leva la maglia e i jeans, rimane in boxer sul divano e si mette ad aspettare.

Girolamo percorre l’ultima curva e si trova davanti al condominio dove vive con Leonardo. Non vuole tornare a casa, non vuole davvero. Svegliarsi circondato dai disegni di quegli orrori è stato pesante, e non ci vuole pensare. Si è sentito tradito, e nello stesso tempo si è reso conto che Leo non voleva fargli del male.   
Ma non può farci niente.  
Si toglie le cuffie, spegne il lettore mp3 e lo caccia nelle tasche dei pantaloncini; sale le tre rampe di scale che lo portano davanti al suo appartamento, gira la chiave nella toppa…e si trova davanti Leonardo in mutande sul divano.  
“Cos’è - gli chiede senza degnarlo di uno sguardo di troppo - un tentativo di distrarmi?”

Sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile, lo sapeva. Ma se lo merita, e non ha diritto di lamentarsi. Girolamo è freddo, più freddo del solito, cosa che entra di diritto nella categoria del guinness.  
“Girolamo - gli dice mentre il suo ragazzo sta per imboccare il corridoio, entrare in bagno e, probabilmente, barricarcisi dentro per qualche ora - come mi vedi?”  
Girolamo si pianta con un piede già nell’andito, si toglie gli occhiali da sole e gli lancia un’occhiata in tralice. E’ terrificante quando fa così, e sa che è arrabbiato solo in percentuale ridotta: la maggior parte di quello che ha addosso è delusione pura. Non vuole sapere che sguardo riserva a chi lo manda davvero in bestia.  
“Con gli occhi, Leonardo. Ora scusa - continua senza guardarlo - ho bisogno di una doccia”  
Leo si alza di scatto e lo raggiunge, lo blocca per un polso e lo tiene li. Girolamo si irrigidisce, chiude gli occhi e non si muove di un millimetro. Sa che trattarlo così gli fa male, ma ha bisogno che gli presti tutta la sua attenzione: allenta subito la presa, iniziando a disegnargli cerchietti col pollice sulle vene azzurre, fingendo di non sentire la pelle rialzata sotto il polpastrello.  
“Girolamo - ripete piegandosi in avanti, cercando di entrare nel suo campo visivo. Inutile però, Girolamo tiene gli occhi chiusi - come mi vedi?”  
“Dio santo, Leo! - Girolamo strappa le mani dalla sua presa, aprendo gli occhi a allontanandosi - che accidenti vuol dire, come ti vedo? Come vuoi che ti veda?”

Sta iniziando ad arrabbiarsi sul serio, e non gli piace non essere in pieno controllo di se stesso. Strappa le mani dalla presa di Leonardo e resta a fissarlo come se potesse bruciarlo solo guardandolo. Leo non si scompone, acchiappa al volo una delle sue mani e se la preme sulle costole.  
“Senti, Girolamo? Le senti? - gli chiede - te lo chiedo di nuovo: come mi vedi?”  
Girolamo resta zitto, a fissare il punto in cui Leo si sta premendo addosso la sua mano. Sotto il palmo sente una miriade di linee rialzate.  
Cicatrici, anche li.  
Ha sempre saputo che anche Leo ha la sua bella collezione, ma non gli ha mai chiesto niente perché sa che, spesso, farsele raccontare è doloroso quanto l’atto stesso di raccontare. Non vuole far soffrire Leo obbligandolo a ricordarsi certe cose, e non vuole soffrire vedendolo stare male. Far finta di niente è una buona soluzione, no?  
Evidentemente no, perché Leo continua a tenersi la sua mano sulle costole, poi gli prende l’altra, la gira, e bacia la cicatrice circolare che ha sul palmo.  
“Come mi vedi, Girolamo?”  
Resta imbambolato per qualche secondo, prima di rispondere.  
“Come un tonto in mutande? - si schiarisce la voce - Leo, per favore, ho bisogno di una doccia”  
Leonardo annuisce, si avvicina e aspetta che si sia calmato un attimo prima di abbracciarlo, poi gli avvicina la bocca all’orecchio.  
“Abbiamo tutti e due la nostra scorta di cicatrici, splendore - gli dice - e sono grato che tu abbia le tue, perché ti hanno reso quello che sei e sono la dimostrazione della tua resistenza. Mi senti? - gli chiede allontanandosi e appoggiandogli una mano su una guancia - mi dispiace di averti fatto stare male, e mi dispiace di doverti chiedere perdono così spesso, di farti del male così spesso. Mi dispiace. Ti racconterò tutte le storie dietro le mie cicatrici, se vuoi, e ti giuro, ti giuro, che per me tu sei tu, con o senza quei segni addosso”

Leonardo lo lascia andare e resta in attesa di una reazione, una qualsiasi. Girolamo lo fissa per qualche secondo, annuisce e va a cacciarsi in doccia. Poteva andare meglio. Ma poteva anche andare esageratamente peggio.

Girolamo è sotto l’acqua calda da cinque minuti buoni quando riacquista una vaga capacità di movimento: si lava come un automa,e intanto rimugina su quello che gli ha detto Leo. Lo apprezza, ma non riesce ad accettarlo appieno, non capisce come quell’ammasso di segni che si porta addosso possano avere una seppur minima valenza positiva. Quando si forza riesce a non farci caso, a fingere che non ci siano, ma sa che sono sempre li. Si asciuga i capelli con un asciugamano e si butta addosso un paio di pantaloni puliti e una delle magliette che si è portato dietro da quando viveva in borgo Alibizi, una vecchia t-shirt di David Bowie da cui non si separerebbe nemmeno sotto minaccia armata. Quando entra in cucina Leo è ancora in boxer ma ha avuto la decenza di infilarsi una camicia stazzonata e mezza sbottonata: gli sorride quando lo vede, ma non è il solito sorriso spaccafaccia di Leo, è più un “sono felice che tu sia abbastanza matto da decidere di restare con me, anche se sono un danno”.

Leonardo non sa bene come comportarsi, quando lo vede riemergere dalla doccia: gli scappa solo un mezzo sorriso impastato di senso di colpa, che gli sparisce totalmente dalla faccia quando Girolamo, mortalmente serio, gli si ferma davanti a pochi centimetri di distanza, lo prende per un polso e lo trascina sul divano. Quando sono seduti inizia a sbottonargli la camicia senza dire una parola, e Leonardo resta a fissargli le dita come ipnotizzato finché non sente la stoffa scivolargli via dalle spalle. Poi, sente le mani di Girolamo allontanarsi e alza lo sguardo: il suo ragazzo lo fissa come a chiedergli il permesso di fare qualcosa, quando annuisce sente le sue dita iniziare a mappare i segni che ha addosso.  
“Incidente sul lavoro - gli dice quando Girolamo appoggia la mano sulle cicatrici che gli aveva fatto sentire prima. Sorride quando lo guarda storto - No, sul serio. Stavo usando la fiamma viva per un progetto e mi ha preso fuoco la maglia. Con me dentro”  
Girolamo affoga una mezza risata in uno sbuffo sarcastico.  
“Ridi, ridi. Fa un male boia”  
Il suo spilungone preferito annuisce e sposta un dito dalle costole a un segno dentellato che ha sull’osso della scapola destra.  
“Rissa”  
Girolamo lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Che vuoi che ti dica, ero un ragazzino agitato che faceva amicizia a modo suo”  
Davanti allo sguardo interrogativo del suo ragazzo, Leonardo si sente in dovere di elaborare.  
“Non avevo molti amici, al liceo. Non ho mai avuto un gran filtro fra bocca e cervello, lo sai - gli dice - e se qualcosa o qualcuno non mi piaceva glielo facevo subito presente. L’ho fatto presente a un tizio alto due volte me, grosso tre volte me e stupido dieci volte me. Che aveva sempre un temperino dietro. Ha fatto in tempo a tagliarmi prima che me lo levassero di dosso. Ha sanguinato parecchio, ma non era niente di particolarmente grave”  
Girolamo passa le dita due o tre volte per tutta la lunghezza della cicatrice, poi le sposta su un segno irregolare che ha sul collo.  
“Ah, quella è colpa di Zo - sorride allo sguardo minaccioso che si dipinge sulla faccia di Girolamo - no, splendore, non letteralmente. Mi sono cacciato in un’altra rissa per dargli una mano, e un tipo con un anello mi ha sbucciato il collo. Niente di grave, di nuovo”  
Girolamo lo fissa scettico per un po’, poi ricomincia ad esplorarlo. Ha meno cicatrici di lui, le ha quasi finite. Scende con le mani sunto le spalle, fino alle nocche della mano sinistra.  
“Ah”  
Leonardo ha smesso di sorridere, e si fissa la mano tormentandosi il labbro inferiore con gli incisivi. Vorrebbe dirgli che non importa, che non è obbligato a raccontarglielo, ma appena apre bocca lo sente iniziare a spiegare.  
“E’ successo un anno prima che ti conoscessi - gli dice - avevo appena finito l’esame di maturità, ed ero con altri compagni di scuola in giro per Firenze per festeggiare. Ero sbronzo, parecchio, e devo aver alzato un po’ la voce perché un gruppo di ragazzi più grandi si è avvicinato per dirci di fare più piano, e avevano anche ragione - sorride, continuando a guardarsi le nocche - ma ero ubriaco fradicio, e avevo voglia di far casino, quindi devo aver detto o fatto qualcosa di davvero pessimo. La cosa che mi ricordo, subito dopo, è che mi hanno usato come pallone da calcio per un po’. I miei amici si sono dileguati subito.”  
Begli amici, vorrebbe dirgli Girolamo. Ma sta zitto. Leo si passa un dito sulle cicatrici soprappensiero.  
“Ero quasi arrivato a casa, quindi mi hanno praticamente pestato sotto la finestra di camera mia - si interrompe, incamera aria e riparte - alla fine, prima di andarsene, uno di loro mi ha calpestato la mano col tacco dello stivale, per tre volte. Ho sentito tutte le dita rompersi. Ero sdraiato, e quando ho alzato la testa ho visto mio padre che mi guardava dalla finestra. Nemmeno fosse alla televisione - vede Leo zittirsi e irrigidire la mandibola - dev’essere stato uno spettacolo interessante”.  
Girolamo non smette di fissarlo per un attimo, poi gli prende la mano e la tiene con una delle sue. Sente la tensione scivolare via dalle dita di Leonardo, finché l’artista non gli sorride a bocca chiusa. All’interno del gomito ci sono dei segni che non gli piacciono, non gli sono mai piaciuti e mai gli piaceranno.   
“Speedball - gli dice Leo indicandoli col mento - a mio favore, posso dire solo di averla presa tre volte in quel modo. Di solito la assimilavo in un modo diverso, ma lo sai anche da solo”  
Lo sa benissimo, si ricorda perfettamente di quando Zoroastro l’ha chiamato per dirgli che Leonardo era quasi morto, e che era a Careggi. Gli viene la pelle d’oca.  
Continua a tenergli la mano sinistra mentre fa scendere la destra lungo le gambe dell’artista, fino a trovare quella che sembra una bruciatura proprio sopra il ginocchio.  
“Una scommessa - Leo fa una smorfia quando Girolamo lo guarda come a chiedergli se è del tutto rincoglionito - ero a Londra per un corso di inglese, volevo una birra e non avevo una lira. C’era questa cos,a in quel periodo: se ti spegni una sigaretta addosso ti pago da bere - si stringe nelle spalle - avevo appena sentito mio padre per telefono, quindi volevo davvero un po’ d’alcool da tirare giù. Mi sono spento una sigaretta su un ginocchio, ho avuto la mia pinta e me ne sono andato zoppicando.”  
Girolamo lo guarda, poi annuisce. Non è il tipo che giudica, e sa cosa significa aver bisogno di spegnere il cervello, sa cosa vuol dire fare di tutto purché succeda.  
Indica l’ultima cicatrice, sulla caviglia destra di Leonardo. Lo vede deglutire.  
“La stessa rissa della mano, mi hanno spezzato una caviglia usandomi come pallone con troppo entusiasmo”

Leonardo resta a guardarlo, seduto in boxer davanti a lui sul loro divano celeste. Alza un sopracciglio e si avvicina.  
“Splendore, ti va di dirmi qualcosa? E’ da quando mi hai dato del tonto in mutande che non apri bocca”  
Girolamo continua a fissare la sua mano sinistra, presa fra le sue dita, poi gli bacia le nocche una per una. Resta senza fiato per un po’.  
Girolamo continua a non dire una parola anche mentre lo obbliga a sdraiarsi, gattonando finché non raggiunge il suo viso e sedendo sui suoi fianchi. Appoggia le mani ai lati della sua testa e resta li, con quegli occhi enormi che lo fissano.  
“Mi dispiace - gli dice baciandolo - mi dispiace tanto”  
“E’ passato tanto tempo”  
“Lo sai che non funziona così”  
Leo annuisce.  
“Lo so”  
Poi, nessuno dice più niente.


	20. Dreaming Light pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C’è qualcosa che lo insegue, ogni volta che sogna: quando va bene è una sensazione di sottofondo, talmente sottile da essere ignorabile, altre volte sa perfettamente che c’è, è li, sta per andargli addosso, e la cosa più spaventosa è che non sa di cosa si tratti, e non sa cosa gli succederà quando lo prenderà. Perché lo farà, sicuro come l’inferno.  
> Poi, per la prima volta quella sensazione sparisce, sostituita da un’altra ben più terrificante.

Gli incubi di Leonardo non hanno senso, sul serio. Non sa bene di cosa si tratti, non capisce mai cosa vede, ma sa che gli fanno paura: è una di quelle sensazioni che nascono alla bocca dello stomaco e crescono finché non ti riempiono del tutto, e a quel punto non sai nemmeno più bene cosa fare. Ti paralizzi o scappi? Cosa ti viene più istintivo?

Quando Leo ha un incubo Girolamo se ne accorge subito: ha imparato a leggere ogni movimento degli occhi sotto le palpebre, ogni rumore che gli esce di bocca. Non è facile: Leo è un casinista anche mentre dorme, capire se si tratta di un incubo o di un semplice sogno ha richiesto mesi di esperienza. Se dopo un po’ le sopracciglia iniziano ad aggrottarsi, i pugni stringono disperatamente il lenzuolo e la testa inizia a dondolare a destra e a sinistra vuol dire che è arrivato l’incubo: di solito, a questo punto, Girolamo è sveglio da una decina di minuti e lo controlla con un’attenzione paranoica, pronto a intervenire.  
Secondo punto: Leo non si sveglia così facilmente. Girolamo ha provato di tutto, ma non c’è verso di fargli aprire gli occhi subito: è come se i suoi sogni lo risucchiassero così a fondo da impedirgli di riguadagnare la superficie. A volte, gli fa paura. Ha paura che Leo non si svegli, che rimanga incastrato da qualche parte, ha paura di rimanere da solo e oddio, sarà il caso di respirare e dargli una svegliata.  
Terzo punto: Girolamo ormai ha una gamma sperimentata di provvedimenti da prendere. Prova a chiamarlo, prima sottovoce poi a voce più alta, ma non urla mai. Non gli piace, forse non ci riesce proprio. Ha sempre vissuto fra le righe, quasi in sordina, che sia per colpa di suo padre o per carattere non lo sa, ma si trova meglio a dietro le quinte che sul palco. Leo è il contrario, ovvio. Non s’avesse a vedere. Quando lo scuote, fa sempre piano. Ha paura di fargli male. Poi certo, se non si sveglia possiamo parlarne.

Dunque.

Sono andati a letto da un paio d’ore dopo aver fatto lo sforzo di andare al compleanno di Giuliano, il marito di Vanessa, festa durante la quale a Girolamo è salito un mal di testa perforante dovuto all’alcool, al caldo soffocante del locale, al rumore e al casino che hanno fatto il figlio di Giuliano e Vanessa insieme a quello di non hanno capito bene chi. Bambini rumorosi, in ogni caso. A Girolamo piacciono, i bambini. Basta che gli stiano lontani e non siano suoi, per intendersi.  
In ogni caso.  
Hanno declinato l’invito di Zo a spostarsi in discoteca, per il semplice fatto che a quel punto a Girolamo sembrava di avere un chiodo piantato in mezzo agli occhi (e che hanno l’impressione, a volte, che quella roba che sparano a tutto volume in certi posti sia da decerebrati. Ma non l’hanno detto), Leo ha preso sottobraccio il suo ragazzo e l’ha strascicato fino alla macchina cercando di fargli evitare muri e pali, visto che Girolamo camminava come un cieco con una mano sugli occhi. Gli fa male la luce, quando ha mal di testa in quel modo. Anche quella più bassa, anche solo un lampione acceso. Quando poi incrocia i fari di una macchina, ha quasi voglia di vomitare.  
Sono emicranie, funzionano così.  
Leo l’ha praticamente cacciato in macchina e gli ha allacciato la cintura, tirando giù il sedile quasi in orizzontale e premendogli una mano sulla fronte per farlo stare sdraiato, ha messo in moto, non ha acceso la radio ed è arrivato a casa il più velocemente possibile.

Girolamo vedeva le stelle, letteralmente: pallini luminosi che si muovevano sotto le palpebre chiuse e un dolore sordo, insistente e a tratti quasi assassino che partiva dalla fronte arrivava alle tempie, fin giù alla mandibola. Leo l’ha fatto stendere a pancia in giù con la testa girata di lato, ha abbassato tutte le luci e ha iniziato a massaggiargli il collo e le spalle. La testa gli faceva così male che ci ha messo un po’ per riuscire ad addormentarsi.  
Poi si è svegliato di colpo, con la netta sensazione di aver appena sentito una scossa di terremoto, o il letto che si spostava…o Leo che si agitava.  
La terza, Leo che si agitava.

C’è qualcosa che lo insegue, ogni volta che sogna: quando va bene è una sensazione di sottofondo, talmente sottile da essere ignorabile, altre volte sa perfettamente che c’è, è li, sta per andargli addosso, e la cosa più spaventosa è che non sa di cosa si tratti, e non sa cosa gli succederà quando lo prenderà. Perché lo farà, sicuro come l’inferno.  
Poi, per la prima volta quella sensazione sparisce, sostituita da un’altra ben più terrificante.

Girolamo si stropiccia via il sonno dagli occhi e si mette ad osservarlo, come fa sempre, per capire se si tratta solo di un sogno particolarmente vivido o di un incubi vero e proprio; quando tutti e tre i sintomi sopraelencati si presentano, inizia a chiamarlo.  
“Leo, Leonardo, svegliati”  
Niente.  
Girolamo prova ad alzare la voce, solo un po’.  
“Leo, è solo un sogno - gli dice, levandogli i capelli dagli occhi - svegliati”  
Ma Leonardo non reagisce, pare proprio non sentirlo.

Sogna di essere solo, completamente solo. Girolamo non c’è più e, nel sogno, ha la sensazione che non se ne sia andato di sua spontanea volontà: non sa bene cosa sia successo, ma è sparito. E si sente solo da morire.

“Leo, ehi. Leo, svegliati - Girolamo inizia a scuoterlo per le spalle, prima piano poi sempre più forte - non fare così, Leo.”  
Niente, anzi. Se possibile, Leonardo si agita ancora più di prima. E’ al punto in cui le spalle deve tenergliele schiacciate contro il materasso per non prendersi una zuccata sul naso.  
E Leo niente, non si sveglia.

Non ha più nessuno, nel suo sogno. Non ha più Girolamo, il che fa si che non abbia più nessuno con cui essere completamente se stesso cosa che, a sua volta, fa si che non abbia più un cazzo di nessuno. Ha un buco nel petto grosso come un traforo autostradale e si rende conto che, per la prima volta, la sua felicità, tutto il suo essere, dipendono anche dall’esistenza di un’altra persona. E, nel suo sogno, questa persona non c’è più.

“Leo, Dio santo Leo - non sa più come fare, non era mai arrivato al punto di essere spaventato in quel modo. Si china sul suo ragazzo e gli appoggia la fronte su una spalla - svegliati Leo. Per favore”  
Niente, Leonardo sembra entrato in un universo parallelo a cui lui non ha accesso. A quel punto si lascia prendere dal panico, acchiappa la bottiglietta d’acqua che tiene sul comodino, la stappa al volo e gliela rovescia addosso. E, mentre parte del suo cervello gli urla una cosa del tipo "ma sei scemo, devi essere impazzito", la parte che rimane è sollevata da morire nel vedere gli occhi verdi di Leo che si spalancano. E’ cos’ sollevata che gli viene da piangere.

Leo si trova, nel giro di pochi secondi, da un universo in cui Girolamo non esisteva più a uno in cui è dritto davanti a lui, e lo guarda con due occhi enormi e terrorizzati.  
Non si accorge nemmeno del fatto che è bagnato fradicio, ne che il gavettone che gli ha rifilato il suo ragazzo abbia inzuppato tutto il materasso: gli si lancia addosso con la forza della disperazione e riesce a ripetere solo “sei qui” in continuazione, come un mantra distorto. 

Girolamo reagisce all’abbraccio di Leonardo abbracciandolo come un disperato a sua volta, bagnandosi la maglietta e i pantaloni del pigiama e lasciando che i suoi ciuffi fradici gli sgocciolino addosso senza farci nemmeno caso.  
“Certo che sono qui, Leo - gli dice, sostenendogli la schiena con una mano e tenendogli su la testa con le dita fra i capelli - sono qui. Dove vuoi che vada?”  
Quando Leo non risponde e si limita a scuotere la testa capisce che ha davanti una notte bella lunga.  
“Ti va una cioccolata calda?”  
Leo scuote la testa, e bofonchia qualcosa a proposito del fatto che faccia troppo caldo.  
“Un succo di frutta? - rilancia - un bicchiere di latte freddo con la menta?”  
Quando un occhio verde sbuca dall’ingorgo di braccia che sono diventati, sa di averci azzeccato.  
“Aspettami qui - gli dice baciandogli i capelli bagnati - te lo preparo, vado a prendere un asciugamano e torno”  
“No! - Leo gli si aggrappa a un polso - no, per favore. Vengo con te, fammi venire con te”  
“Leo, ehi. Ehi - Girolamo se lo stringe addosso di nuovo, rimuginando. Non reagisce così, di solito - certo che puoi venire con me, ho solo pensato che volessi provare a dormire. Va tutto bene - gli dice passandogli una mano sulla schiena - va tutto bene”

Leonardo mugugna qualcosa, poi si lascia tirare su in piedi e resta li, finché una mano di Girolamo non lo trascina in bagno e lo fa sedere sul water chiuso; pochi secondi dopo sente un asciugamano iniziare a frizionargli i capelli, ma non ha il coraggio di chiudere gli occhi: il sogno è ancora troppo vivo sotto le palpebre. E se quando li riapre Girolamo non c’è davvero più? Allunga una mano fino a trovare la maglia del pigiama del suo spilungone preferito, chiude le dita sulla stoffa e si assicura che ci sia davvero.

Girolamo sente le dita di Leo chiudersi sulla sua maglia, limitando decisamente il suo spazio di manovra; butta l’asciugamano nel lavandino e si china davanti a lui.  
“Leo, che succede? - gli chiede, cercando di pettinarlo con le mani. E’ un’impresa disperata - che hai sognato?”  
Leonardo fa scivolare lo sguardo sul pavimento e lo lascia li, apre e chiude la bocca e poi finisce per stringersi nelle spalle, appoggiandogli la fronte sul petto.

Non può dirglielo, non vuole dirglielo: è una paura troppo infantile per uno che ha passato l’età in cui poteva esserlo da un bel po’.  
Ma ha sempre avuto paura di essere lasciato solo, è una cosa che lo terrorizza: non sa se è per via del fatto che suo padre l’ha praticamente mollato da Andrea appena ha potuto, se è perché sua madre è sparita quando non aveva ancora un anno o cosa, fatto sta che l’idea di essere abbandonato è capace di distruggerlo in pochi secondi. Sa di essere perfettamente in grado di sopravvivere per conto suo, il fatto è che non vuole farlo. Sente Girolamo sospirare, poi si sente prendere per mano e portare in cucina. Tiene sempre le dita artigliate nella sua maglia.  
Girolamo non fa niente per fargliele levare, prende una sedia dal tavolo e la volta verso il frigorifero, poi si china di nuovo davanti a lui.  
“Leo, ho bisogno di andare in cucina e prepararti qualcosa da bere. Se ti siedi qui puoi vedere dove sono per tutto il tempo - gli toglie di nuovo i capelli dagli occhi, cerca di sciogliere almeno un paio di nodi con le dita - che ne dici?”

Leonardo lo sta spaventando: ha gli occhi vitrei, quasi annebbiati, e non è normale per niente. Si attacca a lui come farebbe un bambino, ed è terrorizzato dalla sola idea di lasciarlo andare. 

Leo è colpito dalla reazione di Girolamo: non sa se ha già capito cosa gli passa per la testa, ma il fatto che cerchi di tranquillizzarlo cercando di essere sempre visibile gli fa piacere in un modo che non credeva fosse possibile. Annuisce stringendo le labbra, obbliga le sue dita a lasciargli la maglietta e stringe la seduta della sedia fino a farsi diventare bianche le nocche. Fissa la schiena del suo ragazzo che si china nel frigorifero, tira fuori il latte, lo versa in un bicchiere e ci aggiunge un po’ di succo di menta, poi lo guarda mentre mescola e gli si avvicina di nuovo, appoggiando la bevanda sul tavolo e mettendogli le braccia incrociate sulle ginocchia. Gli indica il bicchiere con un cenno della testa.  
“Bevi piano - gli dice, passandogli le dita di una mano su un fianco - è freddo. Non voglio che ti svegli fra mezz’ora perché devi scappare in bagno”  
Sorride.  
Si porta il bicchiere alle labbra, tira giù un sorso e deglutisce con un po’ di fatica quando si rende conto che, evidentemente, Girolamo ha ancora un bel mal di testa con cui fare i conti. Riconosce i segni: gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, cerca continuamente di rimettersi a posto il collo facendolo scrocchiare, cosa che gli fa sempre venire i brividi, si passa spesso le mani sulla fronte e si stira la schiena di continuo. Si sente in colpa.  
“Sto bene, Giro - gli dice, cercando di suonare convincente - torniamo a letto?”

La faccia che fa dev’essere davvero interrogativa, perché Leo annuisce e fa per alzarsi.  
“No, no. Ehi - gli appoggia le manu sulle ginocchia e lo obbliga a sedersi di nuovo - finisci di bere con calma, poi se vuoi torniamo a dormire. Ok?”  
Non ha il cuore di dirgli che quando uno ti dice che sta bene con le mani che tremano in quel modo non è esattamente credibile. Leo butta giù un altro sorso di latte e menta e abbandona la schiena contro la sedia.  
“Hai ancora mal di testa”  
“Sta passando”  
“Mi dispiace”  
“Smettila - gli sorride, allungandosi un po’ e mettendogli i capelli dietro un orecchio - mi hai stressato per tutta l’università dicendomi che non dovevo chiedere scusa quando avevo un incubo, e ora inizi a farlo tu?”  
Leo gli sorride, quasi.  
“Non hai ancora smesso di chiedere scusa ogni volta che ne hai uno”  
“Abitudine”

Leonardo annuisce, finisce di bere e appoggia il bicchiere sul piano del tavolo.  
“Torniamo a dormire?”  
Vede Girolamo continuare a guardarlo, non ancora esattamente convinto, lo prende per mano e si lascia guidare fino alla loro stanza; è il primo a stendersi di nuovo, tenendo gli occhi fissi su Girolamo che si sposta dalla sua parte del letto, si sdraia accanto a lui e si volta a guardarlo.  
“Spengo la luce? Sei più tranquillo?”  
Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, gli prende di nuovo la maglia con una mano. Annuisce, e la stanza diventa buia.  
Non lo vede più, e per pochi secondo ha una paura folle che sia sparito di nuovo, poi lo sente avvicinarsi, obbligarlo a stendersi su un fianco e a farlo aderire contro il suo petto. 

“Che hai sognato? - gli chiede, chiudendogli le braccia intorno alle spalle e baciandogli il collo, appena sotto ai capelli - che è successo?”  
Lo sente scuotere la testa, ciuffi castani che gli fanno il solletico.  
“E’ una cosa stupida”  
“Non può essere stupida se ti lascia in questo stato, Leo”  
“Non è niente”  
Girolamo si avvicina ancora di più, ormai non c’è spazio per un filo d’aria fra il suo petto e la schiena di Leonardo.  
“Bugia”  
Ci sono pochi istanti di silenzio, poi la voce di Leonardo gli arriva, bassissima.  
“Non c’eri più”  
E’ tentato di minimizzare, li per li, ma poi si rende conto della pesantezza della cosa: se Leonardo sparisse, sparirebbe con lui anche tutto il suo mondo, o quasi. Non avrebbe più nessuno con cui essere se stesso senza vergognarsene o averne paura, non ci sarebbe più nessuno a conoscerlo come lo conosce Leonardo. Dovrebbe ricominciare tutto da capo, dovrebbe imparare a fidarsi di qualcun altro, dovrebbe rifare i conti con la solitudine in cui, prima, si trovava quasi a suo agio. Adesso no. Adesso dipende anche da un’altra persona, e la cosa lo terrorizza e lo rende felice. Gli appoggia il mento su una spalla e gli bacia una guancia.  
“Non vado da nessuna parte”  
“Lo so - sente una delle mani di Leonardo trovare le sue, stringergli le dita - ma non avevi scelto tu di andartene. Non c’eri, e basta. Non so perché, però non c’eri più, e ho panicato”  
“L’ho notato. Ti senti più tranquillo se ti volti verso di me?”  
Leo si stringe nelle spalle, poi si volta e gli incastra la testa sotto il mento. Girolamo sorride al buio della stanza e gli infila le dita fra i capelli.

Il giorno dopo si sveglia con l’odore di caffè che gli arriva alle narici, e apre gli occhi trovandosi davanti Leo e un vassoio con sopra la colazione per due.  
“Mi hai portato la colazione a letto? - gli chiede, con gli occhi spalancati - non mi era mai successo. Giuro, mai nella vita”  
Leonardo scoppia a ridere, appoggia il vassoio sul materasso e spinge una delle due tazze di caffè verso di lui.  
“Quando ti ammali ti porto sempre da mangiare”  
“Certo - Girolamo riesce a sedersi con la poca coordinazione che ha appena sveglio - ma quello non vale”  
Spalma un po’ di marmellata su una fetta biscottata e la passa a Leonardo, poi ne prepara una per sé e se la caccia in bocca, lasciando che Leo gli tolga le briciole dai baffi quando ha finito.  
“A cosa devo l’onore?”  
Leo fissa il caffè nella sua tazzina, facendolo ruotare con un movimento continuo del polso.  
“Così, mi andava”  
“Ah si?”  
“No”  
“Ah”  
Beve un sorso di caffè, rigorosamente nero.

“E’ che…il sogno sai, ieri notte - vede Girolamo annuire e continua - ecco, mi è venuto in mente che ormai do per scontato che tu ci sia, e non va bene. Voglio dire, non è giusto nei tuoi confronti ed è stupido da parte mia. Potrebbe succedere qualsiasi cosa, no? Potrebbe cambiare tutto in cinque secondi, e io sono qui a dare per scontato quello che ho e…”  
Va nel panico di nuovo, si piazza una mano sulla faccia e biascica un paio di parolacce. Quando apre gli occhi vede che Girolamo lo fissa con un mezzo sorriso, uno di quelli che fanno sembrare il suo viso meno aguzzo e angolare.  
“Questo caffè è così dolce - gli dcd con un ghigno - non è che ci hai messo lo zucchero per sbaglio?”  
Sbuffa.  
“Splendore, sei un tale cretino”


End file.
